


Don't touch what belongs to Tony Stark (Rewritten)

by iHadAnightmare2



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Dark Tony Stark, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, This is a dark story, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 72,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHadAnightmare2/pseuds/iHadAnightmare2
Summary: Tony hated seeing other people touching Peter, so you can only imagine his desire to kill when he got messages from people hurting him in the worst kind of way. But the desire to kill wasn't the only thing that Tony felt when he saw those people hurting him, no, he also felt like he needed to claim back what he saw as his, and Peter was very much his, even if he didn't know it yet.(I'm completely rewriting this because lord knows it needs it.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to rewrite this because honestly when I read back over it a few weeks ago I got really embarrassed by it and delete it which I kind of regret now, but I wasn't really thinking about it at the time. I feel like my writing has improved since I first posted this and I knew I could do better. So here's hoping it's more readable this time around.
> 
>  
> 
> Also just a heads up, this is a very dark fic which contains dark!Tony who kills people (three guesses who) and there is 100% going to be non-con between him and Peter, as well as non-con between Peter and three other people (I'm seriously going to hell). I thought I'd say that now because I think last time I didn't make it clear enough and gave some people an unpleasant surprise.
> 
> Enjoy!

The first thing Tony felt when he woke up was a pounding headache. Though this came as no surprise considering the amount of alcohol he consumed last night.

Drinking himself into unconsciousness was nothing new, he'd done it many times throughout his life. However the amount of times he's found himself waking up in this position has increased over the past year, and it seemed to always be because of the same person, Peter Parker.

He couldn't get the kid off his mind most days, and no matter how hard he tried there would always be something that brought his mind back to him. There was no amount of work that could distract him from thinking about him, thinking about that flawless smile and how happy it made him when he was the one who put it there. Though of course his mind often wanders and he starts thinking about things like the clothes that Peter wore, and what was underneath them, or even how perfect he looked in his skin-tight Spider-Man suit.

Would he go as far as saying he was obsessed with him? Maybe, but obsessed or not Tony still knew these feelings weren't healthy, and he was well aware of how wrong it was. He was more than double his age for fuck sake. But leave it to him to develop feelings for a bloody eighteen year old.

The way he called him Mr Stark was straight up sinful, it was done so innocently, yet it gave Tony a guilty thrill whenever he heard him say it, and it always took everything in him to not just bend the kid over the nearest surface and take him then and there. The days that Peter came over to the lab were worst, or more so the mornings after as he'd do all his drinking after Peter left because he didn't want to deal with the fact that he couldn't have him, so he drank himself stupid in a hope to forget his feelings, but of course it never worked, they always found a way to creep right back.    
  
  
"Friday, time?" Tony murmured, opening his eyes slightly which he instantly regretted as the sunlight only made the pounding in his head worse.

"It's currently 10:47am," she replied, making Tony wince at the sudden loud voice. "Sir, I would like to inform you that you have five unread messages from Peter Parker."

"Jesus, turn the volume down," Tony hissed in annoyance. If Jarvis was still here he would've known to lower his voice for his hangover, but Friday hadn't seemed to pick that one up yet. "What time were they sent?"

"1am this morning," she answered, thankfully in a quieter voice.

He didn't know what Peter was doing texting him at such a late hour, but it made him worry as it wasn't something he would normally do.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Tony spoke with obvious concern in his voice as he sat up on the bed, ignoring the wave of dizziness that his fast movement caused.

It was some time ago he had told Friday to alert him to any message or call that Peter made to him, just in case he didn't hear his phone going off. He wanted to make sure he was there if Peter needed him.

"I tried many times, but you were quite intoxicated and didn't respond," She explained, making Tony feel guilty about the fact he had gotten so drunk he couldn't even be woken up.

"Read me the messages."

"None of them are written messages, Sir, three are photos and two are videos. I'll put the first one on the screen for you."

Tony rubbed his face, relaxing slightly after hearing that because it was probably just the kid messing around by sending him photos of random stuff. It wouldn't be the first time. Peter really seemed to like his photography and honestly, Tony enjoyed it when he did this because every now and then there would be a cute selfie of him in his Spider-Man suit, and he was glad that Peter thought him enough of a friend to send things like that. Though he did feel somewhat guilty about the number of times he'd jerked off to them. He couldn't help it, that innocent smile just did things to him he couldn't explain.

When Tony finally looked up at the screen that hung on the wall opposite his bed he became confused. It was definitely a photo of Peter, just not what he had expected.

Tony frowned, trying to make sense of what he was seeing because surely he wasn't seeing Peter lying unconscious on the floor of a barely lit room. Tony tried getting his eyes to focus on the photo better, but he was having no luck. However after a few seconds, he realized it wasn't his eyes that were playing up, it was the photo itself. It was heavily blurred but he had no doubt that it was Peter on the floor, he knew too well what the teen looked like seeing as though he's spent hours of his time studying that body with his eyes.

"What the hell?" Tony muttered to himself. "Next message, Friday."

"Of course, Sir."

Tony face darkened when he saw what the next message was. It was another photo, this time it was right up close to Peter's face, and there was a hand resting on the side of his jaw and a thumb pressing into his cheek.

Tony really hated seeing other people touching Peter, it always made him want to bat their hands away and tell whoever it was to back off. But what was making this situation a whole lot worse was the fact that he was unconscious, helpless and most likely unaware that someone was taking his photo.

"What the fuck is going on?"

The question was more to himself but the AI answered anyway.

"It would seem Mr Parker has passed out."

"Yeah no shit, but why the hell was someone taking photos of him? And why did they get sent to me?" Tony could feel his anger rising the more he questioned things. Who was it taking the photos? What right did they think they have to do that? But most importantly, was Peter okay? Did they hurt him?

He told Friday to show him the next message, hoping it would provide him with some answers to his many questions.

This time the message was a video that started off in the same angle as the last photo, right up in Peter's face, and his eyes were still shut as an unknown person rubbed a thumb over his cheek. An overwhelming urge to protect the kid hit Tony hard. He wanted to smack that hand away and scoop Peter up in his arms and take him away.

As the person continued to touch Peter's face, Tony took in what he could. He could hear the faint noise of music playing in the background which was accompanied by the sound of people talking. Nothing could be made out though as everything was muffled, but it sounded like they were at a party which was strange because Tony never saw Peter as the party kind.

The person lifted his hand off Peter's face for a short second, only to bring it back down to slap him hard across the cheek, and Tony was ready to break that asshole's hand when he heard Peter whimper in pain.

Peter's eyes flew open as he jerked his head away from the pain, though it looked like he immediately regretted the fast movement because he brought a hand up to his head and groaned.

"Come on, Peter, time to wake up," the person behind the camera finally spoke.

It was no shock to know that it was a man speaking as the hand on Peter's face had given it away, but what did surprise him was that the voice wasn't that of a fully grown man, instead, he sounded roughly the same age as Peter.

The man stood up, taking the camera away from the boy's dazed face so that Peter's body was fully in frame, and Tony couldn't help but notice how small and vulnerable he looked. He didn't understand why Peter wasn't getting up and defending himself. But his question was soon answered by the asshole filming.

"Damn Peter, you really don't handle alcohol well," the man teased.

Peter's eyes followed the sound of the voice, and soon he was looking past the camera to the person filming while frowning deeply. "W-What's going on? W-Where-" Peter cut himself off as he looked around the room, and every move he made was sluggish as if it was taking all of his energy. He then tried propping himself up on his elbow, but he clearly found it too difficult as he went back to lying on the floor, still looking completely confused.

"Christ kid, how much did you have?" Tony asked no one. He knew Peter's metabolism was insanely high so it would be harder for him to get drunk compared to the average person.

"You know, Flash seems to think this whole internship thing you have is a load of crap." The cameraman slowly started circling Peter like he was prey, and as he did so Tony noticed the feet of two other people in the room, standing right beside the boy who was visibly getting scared.

Tony wanted to hold him, tell him that it was okay and that he would protect him from this idiot, but he couldn't because this was an old recording and everything he was seeing had already happened.

"But I got a hold of your phone while you were out," the cameraman continued, "and I just so happened to stumble across some messages that were sent back and forth between you and a Mr Stark. I couldn't help but read a few. You two seem like quite the buddies."

The mention of his name roused Tony's anger. Was this their plan? To send him videos of them bullying Peter? What kind of high school bullshit is this? Did they seriously think he wouldn't be able to figure out who they were? All he had to do was get Peter to give him their names so he could match their voice to the video, and that was it, that would provide him with enough evidence to prove them guilty, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let these childish bullies get away with harassing Peter.

"It made me think," the douchebag behind the camera started speaking again, bringing Tony out of his thoughts, "maybe you are telling the truth." The man stopped moving and knelt back down to Peter's face.

Peter's heavy-lidded eyes finally looked at the camera, and it seemed as if he only now realized what the other man was holding. "H-Hey, w-what are you doing? Give my phone back." He tried reaching out for it, but it only led to him falling forward.

"You're so pathetic," the man laughed.

Tony tightened his fist together, wanting nothing more than to punch this douchebag in the face.

"But do you know what I was really wondering?" He asked, but Peter didn't say anything. "What it took for someone like you to get a job with someone like Tony Stark. Just how many dicks did you have to suck to get there?"

Tony was getting more and more pissed as the video went on. How dare they treat his Peter like that.

Wait, his?

Tony couldn't deny that seeing someone talk to Peter like that was bringing out his possessive side.

"How do you think Stark would react if I sent this to him?" The man laughed again but this time it was accompanied by two more. "Maybe he'd sack you when he sees how pathetic you look."

"Please don't send anything to Mr Stark," Peter quickly spoke with a hint of panic in his voice.

"If you be good for us we won't send anything."

Tony assumed the man was lying considering he had already received the messages, that or Peter had done something to piss them off.

Peter hazily looked around the room for a second as if he was trying to size up the three other people around him. He must have been pretty aware that he couldn't fight them off in his drunken state because he nodded in agreement.

"Good boy," the man purred, which made Tony's skin crawl, and Peter's shiver didn't go unnoticed either. "Alright, get his clothes off and put him on the bed," he ordered the other two.

Peter froze, eyes going wide in fear, and Tony's reaction was much the same.

"W-Wait, what?" Peter stuttered as the camera panned down, hiding the faces of the two other men as they moved in. All Tony could see now were hands working Peter's clothes off. "No, don't." Peter tried to struggle as his shirt got ripped over his head, but his attempts got him nowhere and soon his pants were being tugged at. "Stop, plea-"

The camera cut off, leaving Tony to stare at the blank screen with wide-eyes. He didn't know what to do. Surely they didn't do what he was thinking they did. They wouldn't dare. Not to his innocent little Peter.

"Sir, there is one more video, would you like me to show you?" Friday's voice broke the silence.

Without even thinking about what he was saying Tony told her to play it, and fuck did he instantly regretted it because the first thing he saw made his blood boil. It was Peter, face down on a bed, fully naked and trembling profusely as he weakly struggled against hands that were holding his arms down.

"Here, take this," the cameraman said while handing the phone over to one of the others so they could take the place of filming.

The camera shifted so that it now showed a side profile of everything. The angle was manipulated in such a way that Peter's body was fully showing, yet the faces of the other men were still hidden.

The first man moved both hands to Peter's hips so that he could pull his ass up into the air. Seeing Peter being held like that made Tony want to kill them all, slowly, painfully. He could feel himself starting to break, because what right did they think they have to touch what didn't belong to them? Peter was _his_ , and they dare put their disgusting hands on him? He could barely handle someone simply touching Peter, so how that fuck was he meant to handle someone raping him? He'd kill them, that's how. He'd wrap his hand around their neck and squeeze until he felt their bones breaking, because no one hurts Peter and no one touches what was his and gets away with it.

"Luckily for you I have lube," the asshole said as if Peter should be grateful.

The video started shaking as the sound of a drawer being opened could be heard. The now cameraman then threw a bottle of lube on the bed which the man behind Peter picked up, he then swiftly unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection and coated it with the gel.

Tony almost thought that Peter had passed out again seeing how quiet and still he'd gone, however when the man behind him smeared some lube over his hole, Peter's entire body jerked forward and his fighting quickly picked back up.

"N-No, please," Peter begged, and even though his voice was getting muffled out by the bed sheets, what he said was still clear as day, but the douchebag just ignored him and put the tip of his cock at Peter's entrance. "Stop, please, I-I've never even-- Please don't." He tried one more time with a shaky voice.

Never before had Tony left so helpless, so powerless, because all he could do was watch as the man rammed into the smaller boy's unprepared body, and the high pitched cry of pain Peter let out pierced Tony's ears, almost making him flinch.

Tony clenched the bed sheets in his fists as the man started fucking Peter without hesitation, and it only fueled Tony's desire to kill. He wanted so badly to beat these assholes until their faces were a broken mess and they were choking on their own blood.

Every cry of pain Peter made sent Tony further into his rage, but for some reason he couldn't stop watching, he couldn't take his eyes off the helpless boy that was being held down and carelessly slammed into.

"Fuck, you're so tight," the man behind Peter moaned, and other two in the room chuckled.

Tony knew he was going to enjoy killing them.

Peter then made one more little whimper of pain before the video cut off.

Tony's entire body was on fire. He needed to hit something, someone. He got up from the bed, throwing the sheets aside in rage then started pacing around the room, planning out the slow pain he would inflict on the people who dared hurt his Peter. He was going to make them regret even looking in the kid's direction.

As he continued fantasizing about how he was going to kill them, an overwhelming want to claim back what was his suddenly hit him out of nowhere, because Peter was his, not theirs. It shouldn't have been them taking Peter's first time, it should've been him, they didn't deserve to have him.

"What the fuck am I thinking?" Tony scolded himself, feeling a heavy guilty in his gut. He just watched Peter get raped and he's standing here thinking about how he was going to claim him back. What the fuck was wrong with him? He seriously didn't know, but it was hard to push the feeling aside.

"Sir, there's still one more message that was sent." Friday's voice brought him out of his disturbing thoughts.

Tony knew he shouldn't look at it because he knew whatever it was would only drive him over the edge, but he couldn't stop himself, he needed to see it.

"Show me."

As soon as Tony spoke his request a photo showed up on the screen, and Tony's mind darkened at the sight of it.

It was a close up of Peter who was still on the bed, only now he was curled on his side with cum all over his flustered face. His eyes were red and filled with fear and his lips were wet and swollen. It didn't take a genius to figure out why.

"Motherfuckers!" Tony yelled as something inside of him snapped, and he stormed over to the lamp on his bedside table and threw it at the screen, making it crack. Friday must've gotten the message because the photo was taken away after that.

"Fuck!" Tony was breathing heavily as he dug his nails into his palms, trying to stop himself from punching a wall. "Friday, call Peter," he ordered as went back to pacing around the room, waiting for Peter to answer his phone.

"Mr Parker didn't answer, would you like to leave him a message?"

Tony stopped moving as his concerns grew even more. Peter rarely ever missed one of his calls.

"No, just track his phone."

"Mr Parker's phone was tracked to an alleyway on the other side of town," she reported after a few seconds of silence.

Tony's blood ran cold. What was Peter's phone doing in an alleyway? Was Peter with it? Was he okay?

"Give me the address and get my suit up," Tony ordered before quickly getting dressed.

  
_____

  
When he got to the alleyway he was panicked yet relieved when there was no sign of Peter, but there was so sign of the phone either so he had Friday call it again.

Tony turned around when he heard a ringtone coming from one of the dumpsters that was pushed against the wall behind him. He quickly fished it out and started going through it, ignoring how Peter didn't have it password protected. There would be time later to talk to Peter about that. As he searched he found no evidence of the assault on the phone's photo gallery, but whoever these assholes were they aren't very smart, they may have deleted the photos and videos from the gallery but they didn't delete the messages that were sent, and it looks as though Tony's number wasn't the only one that they had sent everything to, there was another number in the inbox.

Tony couldn't help but grin at their stupidity, because all he needed was a number to track down the person it belonged to. And even if it wasn't one of the three boys he was sure he could find a way of getting this person to talk.

But that could wait, because right now he needed to see Peter, to make sure he was okay, and since he wasn't with his phone he could only hope he was at home.

Tony sent his suit back to the tower and got Happy to pick him up, knowing it wouldn't a good idea to show up at Peter's apartment in his Iron Man suit.

The drive there felt like it took forever, and the whole time Tony was hoping more than anything that Peter was home, safe.

  
_______

  
Tony had been knocking on Peter's front door for about a minute now and was quickly becoming impatient, being on the verge of knocking it down, however just before he could act on it the door opened, revealing Peter behind it, and Tony almost sighed in relief.

Peter looked alright, well, as alright as someone in his position could be. He was wearing baggy clothes that covered the majority of his body, his hair was a mess and his nose and eyes were a soft red. Tony also noticed the strong smell of body wash coming from him, he could only imagine that Peter had sent hours scrubbing himself in the shower. Tony wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let go, and he'd hurt anyone who'd try an take him away.

"Mr Stark?" Peter spoke with a slightly hoarse voice, looking quite shocked and confused to see him.

Did he not know he knew? Maybe the assholes didn't tell him they sent the messages after all.

It now occurred to Tony that he had come here without a plan. What the hell was he going to say to the kid? He was here to make sure that he wasn't hurt, but what was he meant to do now that he knew he was okay? He couldn't just bring everything up right now, this wasn't the time or place.

"Hey kid," Tony smiled, stepping through the door while trying to act like his normal self, just inviting himself in. "I tried calling you earlier and you didn't answer, so I thought I'd drop in." It wasn't necessarily a lie.

Peter cast his gaze down as he shut that door, and Tony could tell he was trying to think of something to say.

"Sorry, I uh- kind of lost my phone," the boy said quietly.

"Lost it?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I just- I was at this party last night and I didn't realize- I must have dropped it." Peter awkwardly fumbled over his words.

Obviously he was lying, but Tony couldn't bring himself to say anything about it, not at the moment anyway. Now that he thought about it he had no idea how we going to bring up what he saw.

"It's alright, I'll get you a new one," Tony promised, because honestly, he'd give him anything he needed. Also not being able to keep in contact with Peter didn't at all sit well with him.

Peter quickly looked up at him, clearly being taken aback by his offer. "Thank you, Mr Stark, but you don't have to do that," he politely declined.

"It's no big deal," Tony reassured, but it looked as though Peter was about to protest again so he cut him off before he could. "Kid, I'm getting you one, end of story. I'll need to be able to keep in contact with you anyway, and you'll also need one so you can still report back to Happy after your patrols."

Peter seemed to of taken what Tony had said into consideration before replying to him with a broken smile. "Thank you," he said sincerely, but Tony could still tell he felt guilty about it.

"Like I said, it's no problem," Tony smiled back at him.

Tony may be acting all calm and collected on the outside, but inside was a different story. His head was going crazy, wanting to seek revenge on the people who hurt Peter yet comfort the boy at the same time. However what didn't make any sense was that somehow he still couldn't get the thought of claiming Peter back out of his head, to get rid of any touch those assholes left behind and replace it with his own. Having the teen standing right here was making it hard to resist, but he had to resist because he couldn't do that to Peter...Could he?

"Didn't know you were the party kind," Tony said after a few moments of silence, being curious to know why Peter was even at that party in the first place, all while trying to push down the urges he was having.

"I'm not," Peter spoke softly, nervously rubbing his arm as he looked down at his feet. "It was this end of term thing someone put on and Ned wanted me to go with him."

Ned was with him? Where the hell was he when Peter was too drunk to even hold himself up? Surely he didn't just leave his friend alone at a party while he was in that state.

"I bet you have a pretty bad hangover," Tony said without even thinking about, all because he was trying his best to act normal. He was pretty sure the kid didn't need to be reminded of how much he drank last night.

Peter didn't reply straight away and he noticeably became more anxious. Tony cursed himself for it.

"I didn't drink," Peter lied again. "I don't mean to sound rude Mr Stark, but is there a reason you needed to talk to me?" He tried to meet Tony's eyes but failed so he went back to looking at the floor.

Tony needed to think fast because there was no way he wanted to leave Peter alone, but having him around didn't sound like the best idea right now, not when these thoughts were floating around his head. But he wanted more than anything for Peter to be close and his apartment was too far away for his liking. So what was he going to do?

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you wanted to come an hang out at the tower." Tony decided to go with, but it was okay because he was sure he could stop himself from doing anything to Peter.

Usually this was where Peter would get excited. He always loved coming to the tower to spend time in the lab, and he'd normally be running his mouth a million miles an hour, talking about all the things he wanted to try out. Though excited definitely wasn't the word to describe the way Peter looked right now. He was shy and withdrawn, almost like he was worried about making a wrong move.

"I sorry Mr Stark, but I'm not really feeling up to going out right now," he tried.

"Is there something wrong Peter?" He softly asked, trying to pretend like he didn't already know.  
  
It appeared as though the kid started seriously thinking about something, and Tony thought maybe he was going to tell him, but in the end he just shook his head before answering Tony's question. "No, everything's fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

Tony had already made his mind up at this point and really didn't want to take no as an answer, so he tried being a little bit more persistent.

"You're on your Christmas break, right? How about you come an hang out at the tower for a few days?" Tony was sure Peter was about to decline again so he tried reassuring him. "We can work in the lab as much as you want. I'm sure it will help get your mind off things.

Peter looked around as if he was thinking again, though he still seemed to be doubtful about the whole thing.

"May probably wouldn't mind a few days to herself as well," Tony added. He knew it was a low blow bringing May into this because he knew it was the kid's weak point, but he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty about manipulating Peter into doing what he wanted.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. It would be nice to have something to keep me busy," Peter agreed, though it mostly sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anything else.

"Great," Tony said while clapping his hands together, feeling satisfied because he got what he wanted.

"I'll just have to ask May first."

"Come on Peter, you're eighteen now, you don't really need to be asking May for permission anymore." Tony knew it was a dick thing to say because obviously her opinion mattered, he was just worried she'd say no.

Peter frowned at that, probably being confused because Tony was normally the one making sure May would be okay with these kinds of things.

"I'd still like to ask her anyway. I'm sure she'd be okay with it. Would you mind if I borrow your phone to call her Mr Stark? We don't have a home phone."

"No problem Kid." Tony smiled as he dug into his pocket to get his phone, all while praying she'd say yes because he didn't know what he'd do if she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully May had agreed to let Peter stay at the tower for a few days, which was a relief that Tony couldn't describe. He would've much rathered Peter stay for longer than just a few days, but Christmas was coming up so it was understandable why he couldn't.

Tony didn't have a clue how the kid would react around him, but he certainly wasn't really for him to completely avoid all forms of contact. Every time Peter flinched or moved away from him made Tony think about them assholes, and the only way he could calm down was to remind himself about how much he was going to enjoy making them suffer.

Having Peter around was quickly becoming harder and harder, and pretending like everything was okay was getting next to impossible, especially when the kid was acting nothing like himself. He'd never been this quiet or jumpy before, a pin dropping would probably be enough to startle him right now.

Tony thought he was doing a good job at containing himself, his anger, his desires, at least that was the case right up until he saw bruising on Peter's arms, ones that looked just like someone had been holding onto him too tightly. Tony actually had to excuse himself and leave Peter to work in the lab alone after that, being worried about what he might do if he stayed any longer.

He didn't intend on these feelings of claiming Peter to get any stronger, he was hoping they'd die down after having him by his side again, but every time he looked at him he saw their dirty hands on him, touching what wasn't theirs. He didn't think that Peter himself was dirty or tainted in any way, he was still his innocent little Peter, he always would be.  
  
\---  
  
It had only been twenty-four hours since Peter came to stay, and in that time he'd gotten Friday to dig up everything she could on the person who the number belonged to. Turns out he was the same age as Peter, went to the same school and shared a few of the same classes. His name was Joel Smith, a bright student according to his school report, he stayed out of trouble and got relatively good grades, but obviously Tony didn't give a shit about that, he cared more about finding out his address, which shouldn't be too hard now that he had his name. But as he let Friday do her work, Tony drank. He knew he was going to need to bring up what happened to Peter sooner or later, it couldn't be kept in the dark forever, and the boy clearly needed someone to talk to and Tony wanted it to be him.

So Tony got up and took one last shot of his drink before going and finding Peter, all while thinking about what he was going to say.  
  
\---  
  
Tony found him in the lounge room of the penthouse, lying on the lounge with his headphones plugged into his new phone. It had taken a bit of reassuring to get Peter to actually take it, but eventually, he was able to convince him to have it.

As Tony got closer, he could hear music playing through the headphones, and he could see that Peter's eyes were closed as he slowly tapped his foot to the beat. Tony watched him for a little while. Apart of him wanted to lay down on top of him and relish every part of him, but now definitely wasn't the time to be having those thoughts, so Tony reached out to touch his shoulder, trying to get his attention, however before he could even make contact, Peter flinched away from him and quickly jerked his headphones off his head, looking around in a panic.

"Hey, it's just me," Tony said calmly, and Peter visibly relaxed after hearing his voice.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled as he sat up, looking embarrassed.

"You alright?" Tony asked to which Peter simply nodded. "You sure?" He pressed, taking a seat next to him, and he tried not to show how much he hated the way Peter slightly shifted away from him.

"Yeah, it's just my senses, they've kind of been going off all day," Peter admitted quietly. "I don't know why."

Tony remembered when Peter told him about these 'spider senses' and how they felt like chills turning through his body, warning him something was going to happen. It made Tony think, was Peter's body warning him about to the danger of being in his presence? Did his senses somehow know the desires Tony had been fighting with and what it meant for Peter if he couldn't hold back? And did Peter trust him that much that he didn't even consider Tony being the reason why he was getting these warnings?

"Might have something to do with your sleep, have you been getting enough?"

Peter nodded, but going by the dark circles under his eyes he was lying. They weren't going to get far if Peter kept on lying to him. If there was going to be anytime to talk to Peter, it was going to be now, he couldn't keep holding it off any longer.

"Kid, we need to talk."

"What about?" Peter rubbed his arm nervously.

Tony didn't reply straight away, he was trying to think of the gentlest way he could say he knew about the assault. But there wasn't one, there was no easy way to just bring something like that up. He needed to just do it and get it over with.

"I know what happened at the party," Tony spoke slowly and delicately while looking at Peter with soft eyes.

Peter stopped any movement he was making as his eyes went wide. "Wh-what do you mean? Nothing happened," he spoke quickly.

"I got the messages."

The kid didn't say anything, just looked on in horror as he breathing noticeably began picking up. Tony was sure he was seconds away from a panic attack.

"It's okay, just breathe," Tony tried telling him, but it didn't seem to be working.

"No-" Peter took in a sharp breath as he rapidly shook his head. "No, they promised! They said they wouldn't!"

It looked like Peter was getting ready to run, which Tony couldn't let happen, he was too worried that he might accidentally hurt himself in this state.

He knew it was a bad idea to pull Peter into his arms, but seeing him starting to cry fired up his protective side and he found himself doing it without realizing.

"What are you doing?" There was clear panic in Peter's voice as he got pulled into Tony's arms.

At first, Peter fought weakly against his grip, though obviously not using all of his strength because he could knock Tony down in a second if he wanted to. But it didn't take long for the kid to let go and start crying against his chest. Tony responded by possessively wrapping both arms around him and bringing him in closer.

"I've got you, you're okay now. You're safe with me." Tony felt guilty for lying because he knew the kid was far from safe with him.

Peter shivered in his arms, making Tony wonder if his senses were going off again, but if they were then Peter didn't do anything about it, instead he just continued crying against Tony's chest. He was putting to much trust where it shouldn't be.

"I didn't mean to get so drunk, but they kept on giving me alcohol." Peter's voice was faint and filled with shame. "I thought they were just being nice. I should've known better."

"It's not your fault, none of it is," Tony promised, because it was true, it wasn't Peter's fault for trusting people, and it definitely wasn't his fault that this all led to Tony coming so close to breaking. Tony only had himself to blame for that.

Peter nodded against him before lifting his head away from the older man's chest, but Tony didn't loosen his hold which Peter thankfully didn't say anything about.

"You're going to take my suit away again, aren't you? Is that why you brought me here? To let me down easy?"

"Why would you ever think I'd do something like that?" Tony was baffled, not understand how Peter could ever think he'd take away his suit because he was assaulted.

"T-They- they told me- they said the Avengers wouldn't want a used whore like me on their team," Peter stammered, shame filling his quiet voice once more. "And they're right, you deserve better."

Tony exhaled heavily, holding down the sudden anger that came across him after hearing the words of torment they spoke to him.

"First of all, you're everything to me and I could never throw you aside like that," Tony spoke like he meant every word, because he did, and he knew Peter was the one who deserved better, not him. "Secondly, how do they know about you being on the team?"

Peter wasn't necessarily 'on the team' but he was close enough in Tony's books.

"When they- _finished_ they kept looking through my phone and found the photos of me while I was in my Spider-Man suit," Peter explained, sniffling as he blinked away the tears that were pooling in his eyes.

Of course they did, Tony felt stupid for thinking they'd miss them. That must of been why they sent the photos, to truly humiliate Peter and try to ruin the chance of him continuing to be Spider-Man. Though them knowing who Peter really was only gave Tony more of an incentive to get rid of them for good.

"It's alright, I'll handle them," Tony promised. "You don't need to worry."

Peter shook his head and tried to pull back, but Tony didn't want to let him go because it felt so right having him in his arms.

"Mr Stark?"

There he goes again, saying Mr stark so innocently, being completely unaware of what it did to him. He was almost going to tell him to stop calling him that and use his first name instead, but he didn't because he liked it too much.

"Uhh- M-Mr Stark?" Peter tried again, making Tony's cock twitch this time at the shy and confused way his name was called.

Tony knew Peter was very capable of pushing him off, and he wondered why he hadn't done it yet, maybe it was because he was scared of hurting him, or using force against someone he possibly saw as his mentor.

"Shh, it's alright, sweetheart, just let me hold you." As soon as Tony said it he knew he fucked up, but sweetheart just sounded so right for Peter and it slipped out without a thought.

This time Peter really tried pulling away, and Tony's arms were forced to drop from the kid's body.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," Tony lied, quickly grabbing Peter's shoulders before he could move away.  
  
The boy went still and gave him a confused look before nodding his head, giving yet another demonstration on how much he trusted Tony. Apart of him wished that the kid would just knock him down and run.

Only now that Tony was staring into Peter's watery eyes did he realize how beautiful he looked while he was crying. Tony searched Peter's face, taking in all his beauty, though eventually finding his lips and remembering how they looked in that photo, how swollen and wet they were after being used.

Tony tried to calm himself down, reminding himself that Peter was crying right in front of him, needing comfort, and this wasn't the time to be thinking about that. There was a side of him that was telling him to give Peter the comfort he needed, to protect him, but the possessive side of him was saying claim him, show him who he really belonged to. Tony wished he hadn't of drunken anything before this, because the dark thoughts were clouding his mind again, and he was finding it hard to think of anything else.

He didn't understand why he had to feel this way. Why couldn't he just be there for Peter without thinking these things?

He tried fighting against it, he really did, but in the end he leaned in and pressed his lips to Peter's anyway.

Peter's whole body went rigid and his noise of shock got muffled out by the older man's lips. Tony groaned and leaned further in when he felt how soft his lips were. Peter was quick to snap out of his shock, and he tried to break the kiss by pulling his head back, but Tony grabbed hold of his hair to prevent it, being determined to claim these lips as his own.

He should've been more ready for Peter's next move, but he was somehow caught off guard when strong hands suddenly pushing at his chest, causing him to awkwardly fall off the lounge.

"What are you doing!" Peter panicked, scrambling off the lounge and putting as much distance between them as the room would aloud.

Tony picked himself up and looked over to see that Peter had backed himself up to the far side of the room.

This is the point where he should start apologizing, begging on his knees for the forgiveness he didn't deserve. But he didn't do that, instead, he licked his lips, taking in Peter's taste and giving in by letting his desires take a hold of him. He just couldn't fight it off anymore.

"No! Stay away!" Peter demanded when the older man slowly stepped forward.

Tony stopped, realizing that he was very clearly going to need a way to restrain Peter. There was no chance in hell that he was just going to let himself be claimed, not when he had the power to fight it this time.

"It's alright, I'm nothing to be scared of," Tony spoke calmly as he put his hands behind his back to hid what he was doing from Peter. He tapped on the screen of his watch that was connected to Friday, silently telling her to bring one of his suits up.

"Y-You kissed me! Wh-why would you do that?"

"I've wanted to for a long time," Tony admitted, slowly taking small steps towards the boy, trying to not come off as to threatening in hopes that Peter wouldn't run for it.

"B-But- why now- after-" Peter stopped himself and shook his head. "Y-You didn't ask."

"Because I knew you'd say no."

"Then why did you do it?!"

"Because I can't stand the fact that they touched you," he spoke in a deep, possessive tone, and he wasn't surprised to see Peter shiver. Tony then felt a vibration on his wrist, letting him know that the suit was ready. "You have to just let this happen."

"L-Let it happen?" Peter stuttered. The poor kid was so clueless. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Just let me do this." Tony took the last step between them and leaned in for another kiss, wanting to fell Peter's soft lips again, but unsurprisingly the kid turned away from it.

"Mr Stark, stop it, I don't understand. You're scaring me." The last part was so quiet that Tony almost didn't hear it.

"I don't mean to scare you, sweetheart, but I have to do this. Just come with me and make this easier on both of us." Tony would prefer not to do this the hard way, but if he was left with no other choice then he will.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Peter protested, and he finally seemed to find the courage to get himself out of the corner he got himself trapped in by pushing past the older man.

"Please, don't make me do this, kid." He reached out to grab Peter's arm as he passed, but the teen managed to dodge it. Tony sighed, understanding that the hard way was how it was going to have to be. "Friday, send it in."

In seconds of his command, one of his many suits of armor came through the elevator doors, though of course being hollow as Friday controlled it.

"What's that doing?" The smaller boy's frightened and confused eyes ran between Tony and the suit.

"Take him to my room," he ordered Friday, ignoring Peter's question.

"What? No, I don't want-" Peter stopped when the suit started advancing towards him. Peter's eyes then darted to the only exit, which was the elevator on the other side of the room, but he had to get past the suit first to get there.

Peter, obviously panicked, jumped up on the wall and quickly started climbing it. Tony watched him crawl towards the exit, being shocked yet impressed by Peter's fast thinking. The suit simply changed detractions and started following him.

Peter dropped from the ceiling when he reached the elevator, and he quickly started hitting the button for the doors to open, and the closer the suit got the harder he hit it.  
  
It was a good attempt, Tony had to give him that, but he still failed because by the time the doors opened it was too late, the suit was already right behind him, quickly snatching his arm up before he could even get in.

"Let go!" Peter yelled, trying to pull himself free, but when that didn't work he started kicked and punching the metal with his free hand as if trying to break it, but it did nothing, and the suit dragged him effortlessly down the hallway towards the bedroom.

Tony trailed behind, having no worries of Peter escaping as he knew that not even the strength of Spider-Man could break his suit.

Once they reached his room, Tony order Friday to put him on the oversized bed as he grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table, though getting Peter on his back was proving to be quite difficult. The suit was pinning his arms to the mattress but couldn't get his legs held down, so while Peter was preoccupy fighting it off, Tony took the chance to clasp his hand tightly around the boy's ankle. He then pulled his feet out from under him so he was lying flat on the bed, he then quickly got on top of him, holding his legs down with his weight while the suit held his arms above his head.

"Please, Mr Stark, I don't understand," Peter cried, looking up at him with fearful eyes.

Of coures he didn't understand, he was too innocent. Then again Tony barely understood it himself, all he knew is that he needed to do this, he needed to get rid of the touch that those assholes left behind and replace it with his own.

"Friday, make it let me go!" Peter continued to fight, twisting his arms to try and get them out of the iron grip, but the AI didn't reply, nor did the suit move an inch.

"It's okay, I'll make it better," Tony promised, cupping Peter's face with his hands to try an stop him from thrashing around.

"I don't want you to make it better! I just want to go home, please, please let me go home." Peter looked into his eyes, begging to be let go. Tony couldn't do that though, not when he was so close.

"They touched you, Peter, they touched what didn't belong to them," he growled, anger firing up at the memory, but he forced it back for Peter's sake, he didn't need to see that side of him. The side he was showing now was undoubtedly frightening enough, and the kid didn't need his anger on top of it. "Now I have to fix it."

"Not like this, Sir, please," he said while shaking his head.

"You belong to me and nobody else." Tony brought their lips together, and Peter tired pushing his head into the bed to get away from him, but Tony just held on tighter and pushed against him harder.

Peter gasped for air when he finally broke the kiss, and Tony couldn't help but run his hands up Peter's torso, feeling his body as it rose and fell with his breathing. Tony then slid his hands down until they reached the waistband of Peter's pants, he hooked his fingers around the elastic and shifted his weight off the teen before giving it a sharp tug, pulling the pants down the boy's trembling legs. However, before he could get far, Peter took the advantage of having Tony's weight off him to kick out, nearly hitting him in the shoulder, but his leg just left short of its target.

"If you keep trying to kick me I'll bring another suit in to hold your legs down," Tony warned. He hated being so harsh, but it might be the only way to get him to submit.

Peter tried yanking his arms free one more time, but nothing happened. The teen took a deep breath in before letting it out, he then slowly put his head back down on the bed as a look of defeat spread across his face, and Tony couldn't contain his smile at the show of submission.

"I'll be gentle. I promise I won't make it hurt." Tony went back to stripping Peter's lower half, eagerly watching as the boy's body got exposed to him. He then rolled Peter's shirt up his torso so he could get a proper look at the flawless youth beneath him. He was just as beautiful as he had imagined.

Tony gently lifted one of Peter's legs, trying to get a good look at the damage that had been done, but Peter stopped him when he attempted to pull his leg away, so Tony quickly shot him a warning look, which was all it took for him to go still. He continued to lift his leg, and Peter just let himself go limp, making it easier for Tony to bend his leg and push it towards the boy's chest.

A new wave of possessiveness and anger hit Tony the second he saw how red and tender Peter's hole was. Those fucking assholes didn't even prepare him, they just went straight in with no care. But Tony wasn't going to do that, he was going to stretch Peter out the best he could.

The older man grabbed the fallen bottle of lube from beside them, and Peter flinched and squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of the lid flicking open. Tony coated his fingers with the gel, then dropped the bottle back beside them before pushing his index finger against the teen's sensitive ring of muscle.

"No, Mr Stark, please, I'm still sore," Peter begged, sounding humiliated at the very words.

That definitely wasn't the right thing to say. Tony's thoughts darken, he was going to be so satisfied once those three were dead.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart." Tony circled his finger over the teen's opening, getting it nice and coated with the gel on fingers, knowing full well that this wasn't okay, and what he was doing was wrong and fucked up on so many levels. But knowing that didn't stop him from pushing the tip of his finger in Peter's tight hole. He hadn't expected him to be so tight, though now that he thought about it, his healing factor probably helped him recover a lot quicker than normal.

Peter whimpered and shook his head as the finger slowly disappeared into him, but he didn't clench down, he just let it happen, maybe because he already knew better than to clench. Tony didn't even want to think about why that was.

Tony gently moved his finger around, pushing down on Peter's walls, slicking and stretching the way as much as he could, all while checking to see if there were any signs of tearing. Thankfully he didn't find any tearing, but what he did eventually find was worlds better.

Peter let out a sharp gasp when his prostate was grazed over, and loving the sound so much Tony repeated the movement, yearning to hear it again, though unfortunately, Peter denied him of it as he was able to hold it back this time.

Tony carefully slid in a second finger, and Peter whined at the feeling, but to help him Tony went straight back to toying with his prostate, pressing and rubbing the two fingers against the sensitive spot, and this time not only did the boy's gasp again at the attention, his cock uncontrollably twitched as well.

Tony's mouth watered just looking at Peter's pretty little cock. He wanted to know what it felt like to have it in his mouth, growing hard until it throbbed and leaked, and he wanted to taste Peter's cum on his tongue as he licked up every last drop of it. Tony wasn't about to pass up on those opportunities, so he shifted down the bed slightly, though still keeping his fingers buried within the boy and his leg pressed to his chest. He then leaned down and licked his lips before taking him into his mouth, all the way to the base with no hesitation.

The second he wrapped his mouth around Peter's cock the boy's eyes snapped open, and he briefly staring down at Tony in shock before turning his head away from the sight.

"Please, don't," Peter sobbed, screwing his eyes shut once more, but Tony ignored him and continued to gently suck on his flaccid cock. Well, it didn't stay flaccid for long.

As soon as Tony noticed Peter starting to harden he groaned happily and picking up the pace, sucking with more vigor and fucking his fingers faster in and out of Peter's delicate hole, stopping only to brush over that sensitive spot.

Obviously Peter getting hard didn't go unnoticed by the teen himself, and his struggles quickly picked back up when he realized what was happening, clearly being horrified by his own body's reaction.

"Stop it! Get off!" Peter choked out, trying to twist his hips away from Tony's mouth, but he didn't get far as Tony pushed his leg closer to his chest while twisting his fingers around, continuing the assault on his prostate, quickly turning the smaller boy's struggles into weak squirming.

Tony wondered if this was the first time anyone had ever done this to Peter, he doubted any of the other three even bothered trying to get him off. He liked the idea of being the first person to ever make Peter cum. If he couldn't be Peter's first time then he sure as hell was going to be the first one to bring him pleasure, and hopeful the last as well.

Tony tried adding another finger alongside the others, hoping that his mouth would be enough of distractions, but unfortunately, Peter still whimpered as they pushed into him. He hastily went back to rubbing Peter's prostate, just like he had when adding the second, hoping that it would help with the feeling of being stretched.

Refusing to let him go soft, Tony bobbed his head faster, working his tongue harder along the shaft, and he hummed in delight at the feeling of Peter continuing to grow in his mouth, a feeling he wasn't going to forget any time soon.

Once he knew Peter was fully erect, he let the cock fall from his lips so he could admire it as it lay flat against Peter's stomach. Tony pulled his fingers from Peter's body and began stroking the boy's cock instead, wanting to know what it felt like to have it in his hand, and he relished the way it twitched against his touch.

Tony bent forward to lick over Peter's balls, pausing to quickly suck over the soft skin, before running his tongue up the shaft to his pretty, pink tip where then he lapped up the precum that had started dripping due to the absence of his mouth, and the smaller boy jerk when Tony put pressure over his slit.

Tony took him into his mouth once more, swiftly going back to bobbing his head as he proceeded to fuck Peter with his fingers, being determined to make him cum. And soon, Peter's whimpering became louder and his wriggling more violent, and Tony, seeing that Peter was close, got himself ready to swallow everything the boy gave him, and he was far from disappointed when finally got what he wanted. He couldn't help but moan as he enjoyed the taste of the warm cum spilling over his tongue, he had been waiting so long to know the taste, but what he enjoyed even more was how Peter's body tightened around his fingers as his hips rocked up into the air, which caused his cock to hit the back of Tony's throat, but Tony happily choked around it.

Tony sucked on his cock for a little longer, making sure to milk every last drop he could before pulling away and sliding his fingers from Peter's now wet heat. When he looked down he saw Peter panting heavily with his face pressed into his bicep, hiding it from Tony's view, but Tony didn't mind, if anything he thought it was cute.

Tony shifted back up the bed, cock throbbing hard and ready to claim his boy. He didn't want to wait any longer, he needed to be inside him, to feel Peter's body sucking him in as it wrapped around him.

Tony let go of Peter's leg, but Peter seemed to out of it to notice, so it stayed glued to his chest as Tony removed his clothes. Now fully naked, he took hold of the smaller boy's leg once more and moved closer until his cock was nudging at Peter's entrance. He watched as the teen's trembling picked up, he was so beautiful like this, just like he knew he would be. His was a treasure, one that Tony wanted to keep hidden away for only him to see.

Tony pushed forward, moaning when he felt Peter's body opening for his cock, stretching for his thick tip.

"Stop, stop, it hurts! You said you wouldn't make it hurt! You promised!" Peter cried as his fight to get away renewed, but he quickly stopped, most likely realizing that moving only made it worse.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I really didn't want to make it hurt." Tony rubbed his hand over Peter's stomach, trying to soothe him as he continued to slowly sink in, but no matter how slow he was Peter still whined.

He had tried his best to make this as painless as possible, but he was just so tight, and Tony wasn't exactly small either. He decided to lift up Peter's other leg so that he was now holding both in the air, he hoped that this angle would be easier on him.

The smaller boy sobbed and bent his legs when Tony spread them apart and pushed them closer to his chest, which caused his hips to hover over the mattress by an inch.

Tony let out a short breath when he finally bottomed out. He then stayed still, giving Peter's body time to adjust to his thick length, something those assholes didn't bother with. It was hard though, his cock ached and begged for him to move, but he wasn't going to give into it because the less pain he caused Peter the better.

As he waited, Tony took in everything he could. Peter's face was still hidden from him, but he could still see that the side of his cheek was red and blotchy. His eyes trailed further down, passed the boy's stomach to his soft cock that was still wet with his saliva. He wanted to make Peter cum again and again until he cried from overstimulation, and hoped he will one day, but right now he needed to get back to claiming what was his.

Tony firmly held onto the back of Peter's knees before carefully pulling himself out, drawing a noise from the smaller boy that was a mixture of a whimper and a whine. The tip of Tony's cock now stretched his entrance once more, but it wasn't long before he pushed right back in, not stopping until his balls touched the curve of Peter's ass.

He continued to take him slowly, and with each time he sunk back in he could feel Peter getting looser, and eventually, once he thought his body could take it, he started increasing his movements, turning his gentle rolling of the hips into thrusting.

"You have no idea how hard it was watching them do this to you, seeing them take what was mine," Tony panted out, voice getting deeper at the mention of them. "But don't worry, they will pay for it."

Peter said nothing back, just stayed still, which Tony expected, though he did notice him cringing at noises their bodies made as he got faster. Tony loved them though, they sounded so right.

Tony could feel his climax building up too soon, he was disappointed to know it was almost over, but he couldn't stop thrusting his hips forward. It was no surprise to him that he didn't last long, he'd been fantasizing about this for far too long and he was finally getting it, and it was better than any fantasy he'd ever jerked off to.

Just as his climax was hitting, Tony bent forward, bending Peter's body with him, then sunk his teeth into the teen's exposed neck. Peter's calf muscles tightened as he curled his toes, and he started shaking his head as if to try and dislodge Tony from his neck, but Tony stayed latched on as he rode out his orgasm.

Tony released Peter's skin from between his teeth, only to then suck over it to deepen the angry red mark so that it would hopefully stay there for a few days, that's if Peter's fast healing would let it.

Tony's heavy breathing hit his face as it rebounded off Peter's neck, but he stayed like this, trying to catch his breath until he could feel his cock starting to soften. He lowered Peter's legs to the bed and carefully pulled himself out, and he smiled at the sight of his own cum dripping from Peter's hole, not at all caring about how it was ruining his expensive bedspread as it soaked it up.

"Let him go, Friday," Tony ordered as he dropped as to lay beside the teen.

Peter didn't run away when his arms were released, instead, he rolled over onto his side, facing away from him, he then tired gathering up the sheets to cover himself.

Tony looked at the boy that was now his, taking in all the little freckles that lightly dotted his back that he had never seen before. He reached out and ran a knuckle over the curve of his spin, but Peter quickly rolled his shirt down his body, hiding it from Tony gaze, so Tony decided to move over and drape his arm over Peter's side and start kissing his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Peter whispered, trying to shift away from him.

After what he had just done, Tony expected nothing less from him, but it still hurt seeing him use the last of his energy to try and get away from him.

"You're always going to be mine, Peter," Tony spoke softly as he kept on kissing over his shoulder, despite the kid's attempts at shrugging him off. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

" _You_ hurt me." It was quiet but Tony still heard him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to make it hurt."

"Don't call me that!" His voice suddenly got louder. "You hurt me just like them! You're as bad as they are! And I hate you just as much!"

Being compared to those cruel assholes made that familiar anger swell inside of him, and it brought his mind right back to everything they've done to Peter. They fucked him ruthlessly, not caring about his pain or whether they teared him up, but for him, the idea of tearing Peter up and putting him in that pain made him feel sick.

"I'm nothing like them!" Tony raged, getting up from the bed as he felt his anger beginning to slip, but he quickly stopped when he saw Peter curling in on himself at his loud voice, crying heavier into the sheets.

Tony wanted to take his anger out on someone, and that someone definitely wasn't going to be Peter. Luckily he knew just the person he could take it out on, and Friday should have the address he needed to be able to find him by now. He didn't really want to leave Peter alone right now, though Tony knew it would be a good idea to let him have some space, but he couldn't just let him go either.

"Friday, put the floor on lock down and keep the suit here, make sure he doesn't leave, bring another one up if you have to," Tony spoke loud to make sure Peter could hear him, hoping it would stop him from attempting to get out. "I'll be back in a few hours," Tony said while putting his clothes back on.

Before leaving he pressed a kiss to Peter's hairline which made the boy flinch away, but Tony knew he'd come around soon and accept that he now belonged to him. It would just take time, and he'd help him through it, but right now he had unfinished business to attend to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked the chapter! :)
> 
> (Also, I'm pretty sure that's not how Peter's spidey senses work, but for the sake of fanfiction lets pretend that they do) xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's point of view at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for neglecting this story so badly, it's been waaay too long, but to make up for it I wrote two chapters and I'm hoping to have the other one out really soon :)
> 
> This chapter is about what happened to Peter at the party so sadly there isn't much Starker in it, BUT I promise there will be in the next chapter along with possessive/protective dark!Tony.

It was the last day of school before Christmas break and Peter was eager for the holidays. He did actually enjoy school, probably more than most kids did, but the less time he spent here meant the more time he could spend on patrols. There was something about being in that suit that made him feel like a completely different person, and he was always itching to get back to it, and having no school to worry about also meant he was able to spend more time with Mr Stark in the lab, something he always looked forward to.

Peter was sitting down in the cafeteria eating lunch with Ned and Michelle like every other school day, and just as Peter and Ned were arguing about what Star Wars movie was the best and why, someone came up behind them and interrupted.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" It was a male voice, sounding quite casual and laid back, yet it still somehow made Peter shiver.

Peter had no idea what was going on with his senses lately. They had been going off at random times throughout the day for quite a while now. They seem to always be highly accurate while he was out doing his spider-man thing, but the same couldn't be said for other times, like when he was walking in the school halls, or simply sitting in class. Normally when he got chills while out on patrol it was like a warning, telling him something was going to happen, but whenever he got it at school he'd look around to see nothing out of the ordinary. It was confusing and kinda frustrating.

Ned and Peter both turned around to find the speaker to be a tall boy with blond hair. Peter was pretty sure his name was Theo, though he couldn't remember the names of the other two boys that were standing behind him, he just knew they always hung out with him.

"Uhh, pretty well, I guess?" Ned replied in a questioning tone.

Peter could tell why Ned was confused, these guys were what some people might consider 'the popular kids', so them talking to a group of kids like them who were definitely on the opposite end of being popular was a little odd.

"Sweet." Theo smiled widely, clapping his hands together, and Peter had to stop himself from flinching at the sudden sound right in his ear. He loved having heightened senses, but sometimes they were a little too much.

"So I'm throwing this party tomorrow night, kind of like an end of term thing, and everyone's invited. You lot should consider coming as well," Theo continued as he looked around the table.

Michelle just rolled her eyes, not even bothering to look up from the book she had been heavily engrossed in before he showed up. Peter was pretty sure that was her third book this week.

Peter was about to kindly decline Theo's offer because honestly, he wasn't good with parties, he was too awkward and never knew what to do or how to act without looking like a complete idiot, but before he could even open his mouth, his friend spoke over the top of him.

"Yes!" Ned said a bit too loudly, then noticeably became embarrassed when he realized what he had done and quickly tried to do a smooth recovery. "I mean, that sounds like fun."

"Awesome. What about you, Peter?" Theo asked as he turned his eyes towards him.

Peter was a little surprised, he didn't even know this guy knew his name.

"Uhh, I'm not really the party kind of person," Peter admitted sheepishly, trying to ignore the 'you better be joking' look Ned was shooting his way.

There was a quick flash of what Peter thought was a disappointment on Theo's face, but it was gone quicker than it appeared, making him think he must have just imagined it.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Theo took a seat in the free space between Ned and Peter, draping his arms over both boy's shoulders and playfully pulling them in closer. "There's nothing wrong with having a little bit of fun, is there?" Theo asked, giving Peter a quick wink.

Michelle had looked up from her book at this point, watching on while giving Theo a questioning look.

"You're invited too," he informed her when he saw her staring, but she just rolled her eyes again before going back to reading, making her answer clear.

"I mean, I guess I'll think about it," Peter lied, hoping it would be convincing because he honestly didn't want to say no to Theo's face.

"Great. Give me one of your numbers and I'll text you my address." Theo let go of Ned's shoulder but kept his arm over Peter's as he took his phone out of his pocket. He initially turned to Peter as if to get his number, but Ned quickly started giving Theo his instead, which Peter was more then happy with.

Theo's thumb lightly rubbed over Peter's shoulder as he typed in Ned's number, sending goosebumps across the smaller boy's boy. He didn't know why Theo was making him feel somewhat uneasy, but he pushed it aside, telling himself that he was only being nice.

Maybe he could talk to Mr Stark about these weird feelings he'd been getting when he saw him next. He might be able to help him understand them a bit better.

Once Ned's number was saved, Theo turned his attention to Peter once again. "Make sure you think about it. It would be fun having you." The bigger boy gave his shoulder one last squeeze before getting up and walking away, his friends following behind.

"Dude, we're totally going," Ned said once they were out of earshot, turning in his seat to face Peter so he could give him a serious look.

"I'm not really sure. You know I don't do well at parties," Peter mumbled, feeling bad because it felt like he was letting his friend down.

"You've only ever been to one," he pointed out. "And this one will definitely be better if they're throwing it. You'll be fine."

He couldn't forget the last party they went to. It was the one where Flash had everyone there yelling Penis Parker and he almost showed up in his spider-man suit.

"MJ, what about you?" Ned went on, but Michelle just laughed at him.

"Yeah, no. I have better things to do than spend my time at another lame party."

"Like what?" Ned questioned, and she simply replied by looking up and giving him an annoyed glare, the kind that said 'literally anything else, idiot'.

Peter didn't blame her, he'd take staying home and reading over partying any day.

"If she's not going then you have to come with me, Peter," Ned pleaded, dramatically pouting his bottom lip.

Peter sighed. Ned was trying to give him his trademark puppy dog eyes. He always did it when he was trying to talk Peter into doing something, and it always worked because he really hated disappointing his friends.

Maybe the party wouldn't be as bad as the last one like Ned said, and he wouldn't mind trying to be a 'normal' teenager for once. Who knows, he might actually enjoy himself, though if not he could at least be there for his friend.

"Okay, I'll go, just stop looking at me like that." Peter couldn't help but laugh.

  
\----

  
The suburb around them was dark when Peter pulled up to Theo's house, his driver being May of course. The music coming from the party was loud enough to be heard through the closed car, well, Peter could hear it anyway.

As he tapped his fingers on his legs restlessly, Peter looked out his window and saw Ned waiting for him under a tree in the front yard. They were a little late, but no one was early to parties anyway. At least that's what Ned told him.

"You sure you want to go, Peter?" May asked as she turned the car off, taking Peter's attention away from the house. "You look a bit nervous."

He was nervous, and no, he still wasn't really sure if he wanted to go, but he was here now and Ned was waiting for him, so he couldn't just leave.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He smiled at her to try and put her mind at ease.

"Okay." May nodded before continuing, "And are you sure Ned's mother is okay with taking you back home?"

"Yeah, Ned said she was the one who offered."

"Alright, but still call if you need me, okay?" She said with a serious tone, and Peter promised her he would.

"I better go, Ned's waiting." Peter pointed to his friend out the window as he went to open the door. "Thanks for driving me, May."

"Hold on," May went on, making Peter stop. "I get that you don't normally do this kind of thing often, but I think it would be good for you if you really tried having fun," she paused before putting a comforting hand on her nephew's knee. "I know you aren't twenty-one yet, but I'm not going to get mad at you if you decide to have a few drinks."

"Wait, really? I can?" He questioned, obviously not having expected her to say that.

Drinking hadn't been something he'd thought about, though thinking about it now made him curious. He wouldn't mind finding out what the big deal with it was and why people liked it so much.

"Yes, this is me giving you permission." She chuckled at Peter's surprised expression. "I know you're a lot more mature then most people you're age, so I trust you to make the right decisions."

"Thanks, May, you're the best." He leaned over and gave her a tight one-armed hug.

"I know," she joked, hugging him back before pulling away and patting him on the should in encouragement. "Now go and have a good time."

  
\----

  
"This is awesome," Ned said as they entered the house, voice thick with excitement, and eagerness spreading across his face.

Was it? Peter wondered. It was just a bunch of teenagers dance all over the place to loud music, more than half of them having a drink in their hands. Peter still agreed with Ned though, not wanting to dampen his friend's spirit.

Peter had no idea what they were meant to do now. Going around and trying to make small talk with people they hardly knew just sounded terrible, and he was determined to not look like an inexperienced idiot tonight.

"Come on, let's go get a drink," Ned spoke over the music before he started weaving his way through the crowd, towards a makeshift bar that was pushed against the wall of the living room, Peter coming right behind him.

Ned had been thrilled to find out that May gave him permission to drink. The only time Ned's had alcohol was at Liz's party when Peter was off doing his Spider-Man thing, so he said he was keen to try some more with him.

Just as they stopped in front of the table, Peter could hear their names being called over the people around them talking, getting his attention. Peter turned to see the voice belonged to Theo, who was making his way over to them with a toothy smile on his face.

"Hey guys, nice of yous to make it," Theo greeted as he came closer, eventually getting close enough to squeeze both of the boys on the shoulder.

"Thanks for inviting us," Ned replied happily. "Sick party."

"Yeah, it's going off pretty well." It was obvious that Theo was trying to sound humble, but going by the look on his face, he seemed fairly proud of himself. "You two getting a drink, or what? Have whatever you want, there's plenty here." He dropped his hands and spread his arms out wide, gesturing to the many different kinds of liqueur that were in front of them.

Peter searched around the table, not even beginning to know what the best option would be. His uncertainty must have been obvious because Theo quickly picked up on his hesitation.

"Here, try this," he offered, picking up a bottle with a clear liquid inside and pouring a small amount into three little plastic cups.

"What is it?" Ned asked as he took the cup, swirling the liquid around.

"Just some vodka, no big deal. Just down it in one shot, much better that way." Theo pushed a cup into Peter's hands before taking one for himself and downing it like it was nothing.

Being slightly nervous about it, Peter eyed the vodka in his cup before glancing up at Ned, who just shrugged. He noticed his cup was a bit more full then Ned's, but he didn't say anything about it because he didn't want it to look like he was trying to back out or something. And it wasn't like his fast metabolism wouldn't be able to handle it.

Peter gave a little nod to Ned who nodded right back, silently agreeing to do it together, and as soon as Ned brought the cup to his lips, Peter did the same, and they both tipped their heads back in unison and downed it.

At first, there was nothing, but it didn't take long for a burning feeling to run down the back of his throat, causing him to start coughing and his eyes to water. Ned seemed to not take it as bad seeing as though he merely cleared his throat.

"Jeez, Peter, don't tell me you've never had vodka before." Theo laughed, sounding pretty amused as he patted Peter on the back with a heavy hand

Peter shook his head in response, quickly becoming embarrassed as he couldn't help but let out a few more short coughs. Thankfully the burning feeling soon left though, leaving behind an odd taste in his mouth.

"He's never even had alcohol before," Ned blurted out.

Peter shot his friend a look, and Ned returned it with a guilty one. Peter just rolled his eyes, knowing his friend had troubles keeping his mouth shut. He wasn't sure why he felt awkward about people knowing he never had any before. It just made him feel lame and like people wouldn't want to hang out with him because of it, which he knew sounded stupid.

"Wow, okay then. Vodka probably wasn't the best idea for your first drink. I'll get you something better." The blond turned back to the table and pulled out two cans from a large cooler then handed them over.

"Thanks," Ned smiled at the taller boy, taking the drink that was offered to him, prompting Peter to do the same.

Peter read the name of the can in his hand, recognizing it from advertisements he'd seen before on Tv. He's always wondered what it tasted like.

"It's just a beer, nothing to be afraid of," Theo lightly teased, watching as Peter turned the cold drink in his hand.

Ned happily cracked his open and took a few sips, so Peter decided to follow suit yet again, not wanting to be the only one out of the loop, or look like he couldn't handle it. The beer didn't taste like anything he'd ever drunk before, but he wasn't completely turned off by it. It was a lot more tolerable than the vodka that was for sure.

"I'm going to get back to the party. Have as much as you want, foods over there." Theo pointed to the kitchen where there were bowls of chips and other junk food on the counter top. "I'll be back to make sure you two still have a beer in your hand. I want to make sure you are enjoying yourselves," he said before walking over to join his mates, not without winking at Peter first.

"I think he likes you," Ned whispered to him so the people around them wouldn't hear.

"What?" Peter jerked his head towards his friend and frowned, having no idea why Ned would ever think that.

"He's super nice to you."

"Ned, he's nice to everyone."

"True, but he's extra nice to you." Ned pointed at him with his beer can before taking a sip.

Peter didn't agree at all, he thought Theo was being just as friendly to him as anyone else.

"He's not really my type," Peter admitted, shifting his drink from one hand to the other before eventually having a mouthful.

"What is your type anyway?"

For some reason, the first person that came to mind was Mr Stark. Peter couldn't deny that Tony was definitely his type, though it often left him feeling guilty when he thought about it. He liked older guys, mostly for their maturity which Tony had plenty of, and it was always harder finding it in people his own age. He knew they were out there somewhere, he just hadn't had any luck. Not to mention that Tony was a very good looking man, he didn't need to be gay to see that. There was just something about older guys that Peter found attractive.

But none of that mattered anyway, because not only was Tony way out of his league, there was no way that he would ever look at him in the same way. He was just a kid to him, despite him being eighteen.

"I'm not really sure," he lied, not wanting to tell Ned he liked older guys. He knew his friend most likely wouldn't judge him, but he was kinda embarrassed about it, because of course he couldn't be normal and just like people his own age.  


\----

  
As the night went on, Peter was surprisingly starting to understand why people drank, and he found himself having more fun than he originally thought he would've. He was on his fourth drink, thanks to Theo, and was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. It was only very minor, but it felt nice, like a light buzz.

Ned seemed to be more on the tipsy side which Peter found quite amusing to watch, especially when he tried to dance. Most of the music that was being blared out of the speakers wasn't really to Perter's taste, but every now and then there would be a song that would make him want to join in, but he was too shy to do it and opted to just stand awkwardly to the side.

But of course, Ned eventually somehow talked him into dancing with him and everyone else, telling him that he'd enjoy it and even if he did make a fool of himself people would be too drunk to remember.

Peter was glad he agreed because he actually ended up having fun, and seeing Ned failing so badly at accomplishing any kind of rhythm made Peter feel better about how poor his own moves were. Well, at least _he_ thought he they were poor, but it seemed as though someone else thought differently.

"Nice moves, Pete," Theo's voice was suddenly in his ear, making Peter wonder how he hadn't noticed him approaching.

Peter quickly stopped dancing and turned around to meet the eyes of the other boy who had slipped in behind him.

"Uhh- Th-Thanks," Peter mumbled shyly as he rubbed his arm in embarrassment.

"You two should come and play beer pong with us," Theo offered, keeping his eyes on Peter.

"Beer pong?" Peter questioned with a little frown on his face. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't picture what it was.

"Come on, you've never played beer pong? Not even with water or something?" Theo asked to which both boys just shook their heads. "Guess I'll just have to show you then." He took Peter by the arm and began leading them out of the room and into the garage.

The room was less crowded and significantly quieter which Peter's ears were thankful for. In the room, there were a few lounges pushed up against the walls, and in the center, there was a ping pong table set up where a car would normally be.

Theo introduced them to his friend Joel, who they would be playing against, before giving them the rundown on how the game worked. It seemed simple enough, if you get your ping pong ball into the other person's cup they have to drink it, and vice versa.

"I don't think it'll be fair if I play," Peter whispered to Ned, feeling like he was taking advantage of his powers considering accuracy was now one of his many skills and throwing a ball into a cup would only be too easy for him.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a game," Ned tried to reassure him.

Peter guessed Ned was right, it's just a party game, nothing too serious.

"You two ready?" Joel asked from across the table.

"Yes," Ned answered for them.

The boy then gestured for them to start, so Ned stepped up to take the first go, and it wasn't really shocking to anyone when he missed.

Ned let out a soft 'dammit' when he moved back beside Peter, and Peter just patted him on the shoulder and gave him a look of sympathy before taking his turn.

The alcohol must be having more of an effect on Peter than he originally thought, because to his shocked, Peter actually missed the cup. Ned also had a surprised look on his face at his miss, but luckily he kept his mouth shut and didn't bring up anything that he shouldn't.

When it came time for the other boys to take their turn, they both easily got their balls in, meaning Peter and Ned both had to have a drink. It wasn't a problem though, it was all in the name of fun anyway.

\----

They ended up losing the game, though not by to many because Peter ended up getting himself to fouse more and was able to score them some points. Ned had been pretty proud of himself when he finally got one, and Peter wasn't able to stop himself from laughing at how excited he got.

\----

How Ned had convinced him to play spin the bottle, of all games, was behold him, but here they all were, sitting on the floor like kids, spinning a glass bottle around.

The circle of people around them was a decent size, made up of Peter, Ned, Theo, Joel, three girls who Peter hadn't yet learned the names of, and lastly Cory, who was another one of Theo's friends that had slipped in just before they started.

Theo was the one to take the first spin, and it landed on a girl with red hair sitting across from him. For a split second, Peter was almost sure he saw a slight look of irritation on the boy's face, but it didn't seem to be that big of a deal because the girl didn't appear too happy about it either.

Theo sighed as he leaned over towards the girl, quiet enough that only Peter heard it. The kiss was only short, over and done within a matter of seconds. Neither one of them complained about, and the red-haired girl simply took the next turn without batting an eye.

The girl giggled when it landed on another girl who was sitting next to her.

"Come here, Ivy." She grinned before making the kiss between them quick, neither seeming bothered by it.

Ivy's took her turn next, and when Peter saw who it stopped on, he couldn't stop grinning. It landed on Ned.

Peter had to try and casually cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from cracking up because the look on his friend's face was priceless. His cheeks had already been pink from watching the girls kiss, but now his entire face was bright red.

Ivy blushed and gave Ned a shy smile, and the boy returned it with a painfully awkward wave. The girl then stood up and walked around the circle, and Ned stumbled as he stood up to met with her, making it harder for Peter to not just give in and laugh.

Their kiss lasted longer than any of the others. The whole time it looked as though Ned didn't know what to do to with his hands, he kept bringing them up then putting them back down before he could touch her. Peter wanted to tell him to close his eyes, considering that he had them wide open, but he didn't want to humiliate him, so he kept his mouth shut and watched on as his friend had his awkward first kiss.

"Alright, get a room," Theo spoke up, rolling his eyes.

Both teens broke apart, clearly flustered. They then sent each other a quick smile before joining the circle again.

Peter gave his friend quick wink, which Ned returned by shyly nudging his arm with his elbow.

Ned was next to spin, and as if all the luck had fallen upon him, the bottle pointed at another girl, this time one with brown hair. Ned seemed slightly disappointed as he leaned over and gave her a little peck on the lips. Though not seeming to notice or be bothered about Ned's disappointment, the girl played her turn, and it landed on Cory.

When they got up and kissed, it was terrible. Cory looked like he was eating the poor girl's face, and clearly, she didn't enjoy it because she was pushing him off a few seconds in, looking annoyed.

"Sorry." Cory put his hands up and took a step back, not at all looking or sounding like he meant it.

"Dickhead," she muttered as she took her seat back on the ground.

Cory just ignored her and leaned into the center of the circle to spin the bottle, not seeming to care about her opinion.

The bottle spun around the circle, but when it finally stopped, so did Peter's heart. It landed on him, because of course it did.

Peter knew he shouldn't be so surprised. There were five boys and three girls, so the likely hood of him getting a boy was obviously higher. Then again it wasn't really the fact he was a boy that was causing him to be anxious, it was more so because it was Cory, the same person he'd just seen kissing someone like an animal.

He tried not showing his nervousness as he glanced over at the other boy, but Cory wasn't even looking at him, he was to busy smirking over at Theo instead. Peter wasn't really sure what to make of that.

Ned put a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Tough break man."

Peter would have told him to shut up if he didn't sound so empathetic.

Cory got up and walked over to him with that smirk still plastered on his face, and Peter could feel his heart starting to beat in his chest as he stood. He wondered why he even let Ned bring him into this. He blamed it on those goddam puppy dog eyes.

Cory towered over him went they met up, leaving Peter feeling uneasy. The taller boy was quick to bend in for the kiss, but Peter unconsciously stepped back, wishing that he hadn't agreed to this.

"Oh come on, just get it over and done with. It's not that big a deal, I kissed my best friend for crying out loud," the girl with the red hair spoke up, pointing to Ivy beside her.

The corner of Cory's lip twitched up before he leaned in again, and this time Peter didn't move. Peter was ashamed to admit that this was his first kiss and that he was nervous about it, but he really didn't want to be remembered for chickening out on a game as childish as spin the bottle.

When their lips eventually met, Peter could tell straight away that the other boy's lips were cracked and dry, and not only that but he also got hit with the unpleasant taste of the booze Cory had been drinking.

Peter knew this was a horrible time to think about what it would feel like to have Mr Strak kissing him, but he couldn't get the image out of his head. He imagined it would be a lot nicer, his lips would most likely be smoother, and he'd defiantly taste better.

He tried to pull back when a tongue poked at his lips, not wanting to go that far, but Cory wouldn't let him. He held onto the back of Peter's neck and deepened it, messily smashing their mouths together. Peter's heartbeat picked up. He didn't like this at all.

Peter pushed at Cory's chest, making sure it wasn't strong enough to knock the other boy down, but still hard enough to dislodge him.

"It's just a game, man," Cory chuckled, playfully hitting the smaller boy's back.

"Yeah, I know," Peter replied, feeling self-conscious when his words came out shaky.

Peter joined his friend back in the circle before he could make a bigger fool of himself. He stomach did a flip when he realized it was now his turn. He honestly didn't want to play anymore, but he did it anyway, not wanting anyone to tease him for leaving early.

He was relieved when it landed on the red-haired girl. Anyone was better then Cory, he'd even take awkwardly kissing Ned over having him again. She thankfully made the kiss short, barely a peck, but Peter was still able to notice that her lips were worlds softer than Cory's.

He was glad they didn't play for much longer after that, but he was even more thankful that he didn't get picked again.

  
\----

  
The party was slowly dying down and Peter and Ned were still in the garage but were now sitting on a three seater lounge. Not that it really meant anything because there was still plenty of people here.

He had lost count of how many drinks he'd had at this point, again thanks to Theo of course. Peter wondered if Theo would still be as friendly towards him and Ned when they went back to school. He didn't mind the idea of hanging out some more with him and Joel, they seemed like cool guys, though Cory still made him feel a little uncomfortable.

The buzz he was getting from the alcohol was starting to really kick in now. Every now and then the room would spin on its own, and he found his limbs were getting heavier by the minute. He was still enjoying himself though, especially since Ned seemed to be having a good time. He always loved seeing his friends happy.

The girl they had played spin the bottle with, Ivy had come over to their seat and introduced herself some thirty minutes ago. It turned out she was in the year below them but didn't go to the same school. Her and Ned really started hitting it off nicely, and Peter couldn't help but happily watch on as they chatted away.

They spent a good twenty minutes just talking to each other while Peter sat in silence. He didn't mind this at all though, listening to the music was giving him a rather peaceful, soothing feeling.

"Peter, would you mind if I went and danced with Ivy?" Ned asked as he leaned over to him.

"Yeah, sure thing Ned." He slurred his words out as he bent his neck to the sound of his friend's voice, his head feeling too heavy on his shoulders.

"Are you sure? You sound really drunk. Do you want me to call my mom?" Ned spoke with a hint of worry in his tone.

"No, no, you go dance. I'll be right here." Peter gestured to the lounge with wide arms. He couldn't stop smiling, he was so happy for his friend.

"Thanks, Peter, you're the best," Ned said before shyly taking Ivy's hand and standing up with her.

Peter just winked at him and did finger guns while trying to make the appropriate gun noises with his mouth, but ended up failing because he was slurring it too much.

Ned laughed and rolled his eyes before leaning down a little bit like he was making sure Peter could hear him. "Maybe you slow down on the drinks, you've had like twice as many as me."

Peter frowned at that. Since when did that happen? He thought Theo had been giving them the same amount. But he could handle more drinks then Ned anyway, so it was okay, it didn't really matter.

"Sure, Ned." Peter waved him off, though taking his friend's advice seriously. Maybe it was for the best to cut it off here. He was sure May wouldn't want him getting completely hammered.

Peter took in a deep breath and rested his head on the back of the lounge, getting himself comfortable before staring up at the ceiling. He was glad he went out of his comfort zone tonight and pushed himself to try something new.

It was about five minutes later when he felt the cushion of the lounge give beside him, and when he turned his head to the side, he found Theo seating rather close.

"Hey, Pete. Did your friend leave you all alone?"

Something about the way he said that sent chills down his spine. Peter squinted his eyes, trying to get them to focus better on the boy beside him. He was confused. It was Theo's voice, and it was coming from his mouth, but he sounded like a completely different person.

Peter looked away after realizing he was staring, shaking off the weird feeling and putting it down to the alcohol.

"H-He's dancing," Peter giggled, not really being sure why the thought of Ned dancing was so funny.

"Good," the other boy said under his breath, almost like he didn't want Peter to hear it, but obviously he did.

Peter frowned. Why was that good?

"I brought you something." Theo held a plastic shot cup to his face before Peter could think too much on it.

"Oh, n-no thanks. I think I've had enough for tonight," Peter politely declined while trying his best not to sound rude.

"Just one more won't hurt," Theo encouraged as he shifted closer, pushing the cup further towards him.

"I-I don't know," Peter hesitated, dubiously eyeing the drink in the other boy's hand.

"Just one more. How often do you get to drink any way?" Theo persisted, letting Peter know first hand what peer pressure really felt like.

He felt bad for not wanting to take the drink. Theo had been so nice to him and had made sure all night that he enjoyed himself. Peter knew he was only trying to be friendly.

"O-Okay, I guess one more won't kill me." Peter gave in and took the shot from the other boy.

As Peter held it up to his lips, he paused and shivered harshly. His senses were going off again, this time covering every inch of his body in large goosebumps that put all his hair on end. He had lost count of how many times this had happened tonight, though this time he was left feeling embarrassed because Theo had definitely noticed.

"You alright there, Pete?"

"Y-Yeah, just cold," he answered shyly before quickly taking the shot, just so he didn't have to talk about it anymore.  
  
He was definitely going to have to talk to Tony about it when he saw him next. Maybe he should call him tomorrow, he would like to hang out with him again.

Being better prepared this time, the burning running down his throat wasn't as hard to deal with as before, though his eyes still managed to water slightly.

"Nice job, you didn't even cough this time." The bigger boy put his arm over Peter's shoulders and gave him a few short pats with his hand. He seemed to like doing that a lot Peter noticed.

The shot when straight to Peter's head, making everything spin around him a little bit more. He made his mind up then and there that he wasn't having any more, it was going to be strictly water from here on out. He was just going to have to get over his guilt and tell Theo he didn't want to if he tried giving him anymore. Theo would understand.

Peter was puzzled when he felt a strong hand gripping his thigh, a little higher up then what Peter was comfortable with. Only now did he realize how close Theo had gotten. Their sides were practically squished together.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get Joel and Cory so we can play this fun game." The blond tightened the hand on his thigh, and before Peter could say anything, Theo took his hands off him and stood up. "Don't worry, you'll love it," he spoke in a deep, almost sinister tone, like he knew something Peter didn't.

Peter watched as the other boy walked away. He wasn't really sure if playing other game would be the best idea right now, the room still hadn't stopped moving and his senses wouldn't give him a break.

Peter stayed seated for a while, trying to come up with a way to tell Theo he wasn't feeling up to playing any more games, but it didn't take him long to figure out he wasn't the only one in the room. There was a couple sitting on the lounge opposite him, loudly making out together as they ran their hands all over each other's bodies. Peter looked away, quickly feeling uncomfortable, and things only got worse when one of them started moaning.

Peter decided it would be best to just leave them alone, mostly because he really didn't want to witness some random people getting it on. So he gripped the armrest beside him and pulled himself up, but the second he stood straight, the room started spinning like crazy and his vision began going black.

Okay, maybe he was a lot more drunk then he thought.

He couldn't stop his legs from wobbling and ended up tripped forward, but luckily someone caught him before he made a fool of himself.

"N-Ned?" He slurred out as he helplessly leaned against them, his heart now pounding hard against his rib cage. He wasn't even sure if he was loud enough for the other person to hear him.

Not being able to support himself, Peter fell deeper into the person's arms. He quickly realized that it wasn't Ned as the person holding him was too tall to be his friend, but he wasn't given any time to figure out who it was because his body was losing the fight, and soon enough, everything turned black.  


\----

  
Peter was a crying mess on the queen sized bed. His entire form was trembling, it felt as though his body was broken. He felt dirty, used, like something precious had been taken for him that he could never get back. He wanted to cover himself, but he had no idea where his clothes were, and when he had tried covering up with the blanket it was snatched out of his hands by Theo. He was told that he wasn't allowed to hide his pretty body from them.

His throat hurt...

_Cory was holding his arm to the bed while Theo was fucking him from behind, he didn't know where Joel was. He was doing everything he could to keep quiet because he didn't want them to see or hear him cry, but he was failing and he knew they'd be able to hear him, even with his face buried away in the sheets the way it was._

_Everything hurt, every thrust Theo made was only met with pain. He was powerless, his body was too weak to fight. Cory's grip around his arms felt like unbreakable steel. Peter wanted to scream and call for help, but no one would hear him over the loud music outside the door, blocking any noise that was coming from the room._

_Next thing Peter knew, Cory was bringing his face down to whisper in his ear, "How about we put that mouth to good use, huh?"_

_Peter flinched at the hot breath running past his ear, and Theo slowed down his thrusting as if he wanted to watch what was going on in front of him._

_One of his arms was let go of, and a hand found its way to his jaw where it then turned his face to the side. Then, before he had time to react, the head of a cock was being pressed to his lips._

_"Please no," Peter sobbed, pulling his head back before trying to press his face into the mattress once more in hopes of getting away from him._

_Out of nowhere, another hand roughly pulled at his hair, yanking his head back around to face the Cory again._

_"Take it, Peter, like the good bitch you are." It was Joel._

_Peter squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the tip being pushed against his lips once more._

_"If you bite I'll make you regret it," Cory threatened with a deep voice._

_Peter tried keeping his teeth together to refuse any access, but the hand Joel had in his hair quickly tightened and pulled back, making Peter yelp in pain. Cory wasted no time pushing his length in until it hit the back of Peter's throat, causing him to gag around it. It was a miracle he didn't throw up._

_"Fuck yes. As soon as we kissed I knew your lips would be perfect around my cock," Cory moaned, digging his fingers into Peter's arm as he began to pull out, only to then rock his hips forward, assaulting the helpless boy's throat._

Peter could feel the wetness between his cheeks...

_Theo had cum inside him with one last sharp, painful thrust and was now sitting down on the side of the bed near Peter's head, letting Joel take his place. Peter sobbed around the cock fucking his mouth as Joel pushed into him without warning._

_"Keep doing that with your mouth, it feels amazing," Cory hissed, sending his cock further down Peter's unwilling throat._

_"You're doing such a good job, Pete," Theo practically purred as he petted Peter's hair with one hand while the other wandered over his body. "No wonder you're not a lightweight. Who would've guessed you'd have all this muscle underneath those clothes. I always assumed you were just a scrawny nerd. Guess we made the right choice to get you wasted first," he chuckled to himself._

_"All that muscle and he's still nothing but weak," Joel mocked from behind, snapping his hips up roughly as if intentionally trying to get Peter to cry in pain._

_"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Cory's voice tightened as he pulled out of Peter's mouth, finishing all over the boy's face._

Peter's limbs were only now starting to gain back the strength they lost, but he was too scared to move. His heart hadn't stopped going crazy, he could feel every beat against his chest, and he wasn't having any success in controlling his shaking, especially considering the three boys were still in the room somewhere.

Peter heard his name being called, so he slowly tilted his head up towards the sound, knowing that if he didn't then they would for him. He didn't want their hands on him again. When his eyes landed on a figure looming over him, a sudden bright light flashed in his eyes, causing him to violently flinch away.

"That's a good photo, send it to me," Joel spoke with a thrill in his voice. "You know what? Just send everything to me. I wouldn't mind having something for later, if you know what I mean."

Peter shuttered, digging his fingers into the mattress as he blinked away the black dots in his vision. They were taking photos of him, with his own phone. As if he wasn't humiliated enough already, they just needed to rub it in some more.

Peter didn't understand why they were doing this to him. Did he do something wrong? Did he give them the impression he wanted it without realizing it? No, that couldn't be it, he asked them to stop countless times, they knew what they were doing.

He couldn't stop himself from letting out a little cry. Theo had been so nice to him all night. How could someone turn into such an animal in a matter of seconds?

"W-Why are you doing this?" Peter whispered, barely getting the words out through his cries.

Theo started laughing, making Peter curl in on himself.

Why did he even say anything? He should've known better and just kept quiet, but now their attention was turned towards him again, exactly where he didn't want it to be.

"Because you were just so easy, Peter, so innocent and naive. You didn't even question how many drinks were being thrown at you."

"Plus it was getting annoying watching Theo gawk at your ass all day during school. We thought it was about time," Cory chuckled.

"Well, I've got a good eye, don't I?" Theo asked, sounding smug, and the other two both agreed with him before going back to looking at the photo they had taken.

So that was it? He was just a part of some sick game of theirs?

_'It would be fun having you.'_ The words Theo had said to him in the cafeteria yesterday haunted him. They had planned this all out from the beginning. They never wanted to be his friend, they just wanted to use him.

Peter wanted nothing more than to get out of here and put as much distance he could between himself and them. He just didn't how to do it, there was no way he'd be able to get up and dressed without them noticing.

Peter looked over at the boys, trying to see how distracted they were with whatever it was that they were doing, but when he did, he was confused as well as scared to see that all three of them were looking at him with shock written all over their faces.

"What the fuck? That's gotta be photoshopped or something," Joel said in disbelief, looking from the phone in Theo's hand then back to Peter.

"It looks too good to be photoshopped. There's no blurred lines or anything," Cory pointed out.

"What the fuck is this, Parker?" Theo quickly came over and shoved the phone in Peter's face.

Thanks to the poorly lit room, the bright light of the phone forced Peter's eyes to squint, but when they eventually adjusted, his stomach dropped. It was a photo of him, in his Spider-Man suit, without his mask on.

"Th-that- t-that's n-not-" His brain wasn't working with his mouth, he couldn't form a full sentence and he was suddenly starting to have troubles breathing, which wasn't helping.

This couldn't be happening. They couldn't know. If they knew then the rest of the school was going to know, and if the wrong person found out his friends and family could be put in danger, all because of him.

"Look at that, Spider-Man here is having a panic attack. How pathetic," Theo tormented, prompting the other two to join in.

"Shit guys, we fuck a celebrity. We should be honored." Cory dramatically held his hand to his chest, sending Peter further into his panic.

"Look at him, worthless. Can't even stand up for himself."

Peter felt like dying. He believed every word they were throwing at him. How could he have been this sloppy and let this happen? He shouldn't have taken the photos in the first place, but he was just playing around so he could send them to Mr Strark for fun. He never meant for anyone else to see them.

"I know it was just a joke in a beginning, but we should actually send them to Stark. The Avengers should know. I bet they wouldn't want a used whore like him on their team anyway," Joel said as he stared down on Peter ominously. His whole demeanor had quickly turned sinister, like seeing that photo had ticked something off inside him.

"We're not sending it to Stark," Theo spoke firmly, which Cory nodded to in agreement.

"Why? It's not as if he'll know it's us, we made sure to hide our faces," Joel argued in return.

"All he has to do is go blabbering to Stark about who we are and that's it, we're done, they'll have the evidence to back it up," Cory stepped in.

"But Peter's not going to tell anyone who we are, is he?" Joel questioned, his voice sounding deep and dangerous above him. "As long as he keeps his mouth shut then there's nothing to worry about."

"P-Please don't send anything," Peter was only just able to beg through his shallow breathing, feeling sick at the thought of anyone else seeing the photo or videos they took.

The humiliation alone of Mr Stark seeing it would be too much to deal with. He didn't want Tony to know how weak he was, or how much of an idiot he'd been for ignoring the warning signs his body had given him. Tony would never let him on the team, or maybe even look at him again, because this sort of thing doesn't happen to superheroes, Peter knew that.

"Don't worry, we promise we won't send anything." Theo moved over to run a rough hand through Peter's hair. "But you're not going to tell anyone what happened, are you, Pete?"

When Peter didn't respond fast enough, Theo fisted his hands and pulled at his hair, forcing his neck to bend sharply so he was looking up at him.

"Are you?!" He clearly wasn't asking.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Peter cried out, more tears now falling from his red eyes. It felt like his hair was being pulled from his scalp.

"Good boy. But if you break your promise, that photo will be spread around the school in seconds, and we might just let slip who you really are while we're at it," Theo's spoke in a harsh and unpleasant tone as he let go of the boy's hair, and Peter had no troubles believing him.

"Fine, whatever, just give me the phone and I'll send the stuff to my mine." Joel shrugged while stretching out his hand, waiting for Theo to give it over.

"Ditch it once you're done, just to be safe," Theo said as he stood up from the bed, leaving Peter there a broken mess. "Let's go get a drink, I'm thirsty as all hell, and there's nothing better than a cold drink after a good fuck. Do you want one, Pete?" Theo mocked, glancing over his shoulder to the boy on the bed as they left the room.

The blond and his friend's seemed to find the joke hilarious, which only made it harder for Peter to fight the urge to throw up.

Peter flinched when the door slammed shut. He didn't move for what felt like hours, but when he finally lifted his head, he noticed how dark it was in the room. They had turned the light off on him on their way out.

Peter broke down in full sobs as he rapidly tried wiping his face clean of cum on the mattress cover, realizing that his face would probably never really feel clean again. He needed to get out of here, because what if they came back? What if they wanted to hurt him again? He didn't think he could handle that again.  


\----

  
_'I bet they wouldn't want a used whore like him on their team anyway.'_

_'Look at that, Spider-Man's having a panic attack, how pathetic.'_

_'You're doing such a good job, Pete.'_

_'It would be fun to have you.'_

Peter woke up with a panicked jolt, the fast movement causing pain to shot throughout his lower body. He quickly rolled onto his side and squeezed his eyes shut, telling himself that he was safe back at home and in his own bed, not Theo's.

He sucked in a few deep breaths to calm himself down before slowly opening his eyes to look around his room. He left like he'd been hit by a train, and not just in the hangover kind of way, but in another way he didn't want to think about.

He didn't even remember falling asleep last night. The last thing he could remember of was limping through the front door quietly as to not wake May, then forcing his body to stand under the hot spray of the shower as he scrubbed himself raw, all the while silent tears fell.

Before that though, he remembered coming home with Ned.

_Peter had managed to get himself out of the room where the boys had taken him and began stumbling around the place, searching for his friend, praying that he wouldn't bump into any of the boys as he did._

_He had found his friend and Ivy in the same area where all the people had been dancing earlier, but they weren't dancing, they were just sitting down and talking to each other. Most people had gone home at that point, there were only a few left that were passed out on the floor. It made him wonder how long they kept him in that room for._

_Ned had stopped talking to Ivy when he noticed Peter struggling to walk towards them._

_"Are you alright? You don't look so good." Ned stood up straight away, looking and sounding concerned._

_"I'm good, I just want to go home now," Peter tried to say loudly as he held back tears, but his sore throat was preventing that for happening and instead it just came out whispered and shaky._

_Ned didn't look like he believed him._

_"No problem, I'll call my mom." Ned got his phone out without needing to be asked again. "Are you sure you're alright, Peter?"_

_"Yes, Ned, I'm fine. Just had to much to drink. Can you call her? Please?" Peter spoke more bluntly then he would've liked, but he just wanted to go home. Every second he stayed there was terrifying._

Peter painfully moved himself out from under the blankets and slowly lifted himself off the bed, being grateful his body wasn't as sore as last night. Never had he been more thankful to have such a fast healing factor.

Still being able to feel their hands on him, the hands of the people who took something away he wasn't ready to give, Peter decided to have another shower. It did nothing of course, he could still feel them by the end of it, no matter how much soap he used.

Once he was out, he threw on some baggy clothes and sat on the lounge in silence. May was at work like normal, so it was just him and his thoughts to keep him company.

He felt so lost. What was he meant to do now? How could he go back to school and face them? The idea of even being in the same building as them was enough to make him sick. He wanted to leave the country and never come back, just so he could be sure he would never see them again.

Peter wanted to believe that none of this was his fault, but he couldn't help but feel like it was. If he had only listened to his senses and didn't let himself get drunk he wouldn't have been taken advantage of, he would've been able to easily fight them off.

An unexpected loud knocking at the door made him jump, but not wanting to answer it, he simply eyed the door and ignored it, waiting for the person to leave. It was most likely just the landlord or something anyway.

The knocking didn't give up though, it just kept getting louder. Any louder and it would be considered pounding.

Peter sighed and got up to open the door after about five minutes, figuring it must be important.  


\----  


Out of all the people who could've been behind the door Mr Stark was the last person Peter would have expected. But the surprises kept on coming because Tony actually asked him if he wanted to stay at the tower for a few days. Of course, at first he thought going there was a bad idea, he didn't feel like he was ready to even step foot outside just yet, however, Tony did make a good point when he said it would get his mind off things, and that was definitely something Peter wanted.

The more he thought about it the more he realized staying at home and dwelling on bad thoughts would only make things worse. He knew a distraction was without a doubt what he needed, and he was sure May would like some time to herself as well seeing as though she rarely ever got it.

So he agreed to go, which seemed to make Mr Stark happy which then made him feel a little bit better.

But when he got to the tower, things started feeling strange, and to his confusion, his senses started going off again. He didn't want to ignore them like he did last time, but whenever they went off it was only ever him and Tony in the room, nothing to be worried about. Though to say Tony was acting differently would be a pretty big understatement. In the past, Peter would occasionally find the older man glancing at him, though he never thought anything of it, however, this past day he'd caught him staring more often and more intensely, and he couldn't miss the way the older man kept getting a lot closer than he normally would.

He hated himself every time he flinched away from the other man's touches. He knew Tony meant nothing by it and that he could be trusted, but it kept on bringing up bad memories.

Peter figured that Tony was just sleep deprived and didn't realize he was doing it. It wouldn't be the first time he's seen the man sleep deprived after all, and he thought maybe his senses were just going off because he was unconsciously on extra high alert.

A few hours after they had arrived, Tony had given him a new Stark phone that had yet hit the shelves. At first, he tried declining it because those things were ridiculously expensive and he felt guilty about it, but Tony was a stubborn man and wouldn't budge. So he took it after saying thank you at least a hundred times.

Of course, when he logged into Facebook for the first time he had multiple unread messages from Ned, all asking if he was okay and why he wasn't answering his calls. Peter lied, saying he had lost his phone and that he was okay. He always appreciated having a friend like Ned who cared about him so much, it just hurt lying to him when he asked questions, so he'd rather Ned just left it alone.

The longer he stayed there the weirder Tony was beginning to act. He even left him alone in the lab at one point, muttering something under his breath before quickly taking off, leaving Peter to feel like had done something wrong.

Peter thought maybe Tony wasn't even being weird at all, maybe it was just him being too paranoid, and that thought made him feel like shit, because here he was thinking Tony was behaving differently when it was probably just him. It frustrated him feeling this way. This wasn't the distraction he thought he would be getting by coming here.

How could three people mess him up this badly?

When he got up the next morning after another night of nightmares, Tony was still nowhere to be seen, even when the morning turned into the afternoon. He was tempted to ask Friday where he was, but decided to just leave him be, and instead went and laid down on a lounge in Tony's living room that was more comfortable than his bed back home.

For some reason, he felt safer up here in the penthouse over the guest quarters on the floor below. A small part of him was sure it was because being up here meant he was closer to Tony, and he knew he was safe around him.

Not knowing how else to get his mind off things, Peter put on his new headphones that came with the Stark phone and plugged them in. He noticed the phone was stocked with music already, all being the greatest hits ranging from the 70s to now. He would have to thank Tony for that detail later.

He just hit shuffle rather than going through them all, not caring about what song he was listening to, he only cared about whether or not it was loud enough to drown out his thoughts. He needed some kind of escape right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was almost not going to post this chapter because I was worried it might have been a bit boring because there wasn't much Peter/Tony, but I had it written up anyway so I thought I may as well. The next chapter will be starting off where chapter 2 ended. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off right after chapter 2

"Tell me who the other two are." Tony's demand echoed around the abandoned building, making his deep and threatening voice louder.

"Fuck you," the boy at his feet spat out, clutching his stomach in pain.

Tony swung his leg back before kicking the boy's side, hard enough to make the body it connected with jolt forward. Tony couldn't contain his smile when hearing Joel's pained groan, knowing that the metal of his Iron Man suit would've made it even more painful for him.

Tony was going to enjoy this.

"Give me the names." Tony didn't know how many times he had repeated himself by now. Joel was putting up more of a fight then he was expecting and hadn't given up any kind of details about the other boys in the videos. But he'll break soon enough.

When he got no answer, Tony bent down and tightened his fingers around the collar of Joel's polo shirt and forced him up before pushing him into the dirty brick wall behind them.

"Tell me or I'll make this a lot worse," he promised as he inched closer to the boy's face.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Joel scoffed. "Now that would be something, wouldn't it? Iron Man, a cold blooded murder."

Tony understood what was going on now. Joel was severely underestimating how serious his situation was, all because he thought a well known good guy such as Iron Man would never kill someone in cold blood, not over something he probably thought was nothing.

He couldn't be more wrong. He touched what was his, he hurt his innocent little Peter. He wasn't planning on letting that slide.

"It's amusing that you think I wouldn't." Tony narrowed his eyes and stared the boy down, but Joel didn't seem fazed by it. "What do you think I brought you here for? To play games?"

Getting Joel here was easy enough. He knew exactly who he needed to call to get the job done for him. Sure it costs a shit load for their silence, but it was worth it. He'd pay any sum of money if it meant the three who hurt Peter were erased from this world.

If he hadn't been worried about leaving evidence behind that could identify him, he would've been more then happy to take the boy from his home himself. It would have been nice to scare him like that, to put a bag over his head and force him into the trunk of his car. However, he knew it was better left to the professionals. Though unfortunately, the one thing these professionals couldn't find was Joel's phone. They claimed to have looked all over the house for it but came up empty-handed.

He really needed that phone. Him not having it was the only reason Joel was still alive, without it he won't be able to get the numbers of the other two boys to track them down. He would've loved to end his pathetic life thirty minutes ago when he first got him, but of course, the little shit was keeping his mouth shut.

Sure he could just get Peter to tell him who they were, but this was more fun.

"Don't forget we know who Peter is. Once the others find out what you did they wouldn't hesitate to tell everyone," Joel confidently reminded him, looking quite pleased with himself. It was almost like he thought he was bulletproof in having that information.

Tony was going to love proving him wrong.

"I know people who could hide your body well enough that your bones would never see the light of day." Tony meant every word of that threat, in fact, that was exactly what he was intending to do after this was done. "Or maybe they could make your death look like an accident."

"You'd seriously kill me just because we fucked your toy?" Joel taunted, obviously not believing Tony's threat. "I guess he's not really yours though, is he? His pretty much ours now."

Did this idiot want to die? What right did he think he had to call Peter a toy? Or to even remotely imply that Peter was in any way theirs?

"Don't you dare talk about him like that. He's not your anything," Tony hissed, tightening his grip around the boy's collar. He was having troubles restraining himself from smashing his face into the wall until every bone was broken. Sadly though, Joel needed to be able to talk in order to give information.

"Pretty sure the last dick that was in him was mine, so that makes him my bitch."

Tony's mind slipped and he couldn't stop himself from grabbing a fist full of Joel's hair and slamming his head against the wall, hard enough to hurt and make the boy groan, but not enough to do too much damage.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, I've already claimed back what's mine," Tony growled into his ear without thinking about it.

At first, there was a confused frown on Joel's face, but then he narrowed his eyes, like he was catching on to what Tony had just said.

"You didn't," Joel spoke with a questioning tone, to which Tony didn't reply, he simply continued to stare him down. "You fucking did," he laughed as he rested the back of his head on the wall. "You just couldn't resist yourself after seeing what I sent, could you?"

"Shut your fucking mouth." Tony's voice was low as he stepped back, needing to put some space between them before he straight up killed the prick.

It was true, he couldn't resist his need to claim Peter, to make him his, but he didn't need to hear that from this asshole.

"I hoped that sending them would maybe get his stupid ass kicked off your dumb team, but that, well that's a whole lot better," Joel smirked, standing up tall as he gained some courage.

"You really hate him, don't you?" It wasn't really a question, Tony already knew the answer was yes. There was so much hate in Joel's eyes whenever he spoke about him.

How could anyone hate someone like Peter? He was always kind to everyone, his sweet little smile was enough to light up a room. He was perfect in every sense of the word, always willing to please.

"He was the cocksucker who got my uncle locked up! Him in that stupid suit," Joel spat out like he was reliving the very memory. "My uncle was like a father to me, so once I found out who he was, I couldn't help it, I needed to get him back some more. He got what he deserved." The boy took a step forward with a wide grin across his face that Tony wanted to ruin with his fists. He was getting too cocky for his own good, and the more he spoke the closer Tony was getting to snapping. "Tell me, how was he? Did he cry so pretty while you fucked his little ass like he did for us?"

Tony saw red. He launched forward and connected his fist to the side of Joel's jaw, sending the boy the ground. Tony quickly got on top of him and let the metal of his suit melt away from his hand, wanting to feel his own knuckles come in contact with the skin of Joel's face. He then ruthlessly started punching and didn't give up until he felt bone cracking and was satisfied with the scream that left Joel's mouth.

Tony quickly admired his handy work before standing up and forcing himself to back away, giving himself a minute to cool down before he went too far too soon.

"You fucking asshole! You broke my nose!" The boy yelled, bringing a smile to Tony's face, similar to the one Joel had been wearing seconds ago.

"I'd call it an improvement," Tony said calmly as he looked on for a few seconds at Joel who was cupping his nose is in agony. "Just tell me where your phone is," he continued, walking forward once more, the sound of his heavy footsteps filling the large room as the metal of his suit hit the concrete.

"I fucking ditched it okay!" Joel snapped, glaring up at him with hate, and Tony happily soaked in every last drop of it.

"Then tell me who the others are, or I'll start breaking more bones."

"Do what you want. I'd rather die then rat my friends out!"

Joel was loyal, he could give him that, but Tony didn't give a shit about loyalty right now, he wanted answers and his patience was running thin. So he began kicking him, and the only thing the teen could do was curl in on his side and take it.

"Why the fuck are you even doing this?" The boy choked out between each painful kick, making Tony stop.

"Because you deserve it." It was a simple answer to a stupid question.

"Why? Because we fucked him?" Joel uncovered his face and glared up at him, showing that the blood from his nose was now running down his neck. "Well guess what? You did too! There's no way he came to you willing, so you're just as much of a rapist as us! At least I don't try and hide it. You must truly be fucked up to think what you did wasn't just as bad."

Tony clenched his fists as his body swelled with overwhelming anger once more. Joel needed to shut his mouth right now or he was going to lose it again.

He was nothing like them. He cared about Peter, more than anyone. He didn't just do it for a quick fuck or to hurt and torment him like they did.

But of course, Joel didn't shut his mouth, he kept on going, digging himself a deeper hole with each sentence.

"You're just like us, can't help ourselves when we see a good thing. Don't get pissed off because we fucked the slut first."

They were the wrong words to say.

Tony lost control of his body and he before he knew it, he was jumping top of Joel once again as the hand of his suit melted into a blade. He then proceeded to inch the sharp edge to the boy's throat, making his eyes widen at the sight of it.

"Don't, please. I'm sorry!" Joel begged with real fear starting to form in his eyes, like he was only now realizing how much he fucked up.

All Tony could see was Peter begging them to stop as they held him to that bed, and all he could hear was them snickering as the kid cried while they fucked him with no care for his pain.

This little shit under him was the reason Tony snapped in the first place. He was the one who sent the messages to him as if he was gloating about what he had done to _his_ Peter.

Fuck it, he was just going to have to get Peter to tell him who the boys were because he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"Too late," Tony spoke coldly, looking at the crying boy dead in the eyes.

Just as he tried begging again, Tony moved his hand in one long swinging motion, slicing through the layers of skin across Joel's neck.

Joel's screams were quickly cut off when he started choking on his own blood, and not wanting to get dirty, Tony got up and watched as it started pouring out of him rapidly and pooling on the ground around his neck.

One down, two to go.  
  


\----

  
The sky outside had fallen dark some time ago and Peter was still curled up on Tony's bed, being too sore to move with a pain he had wished he would never feel again. He figured he should be grateful that it wasn't anywhere near as bad as the last time though.

He hadn't kept track of how long he had been lying there for, cocooned up in these white bed sheets, but it was long enough that his eyes had dried, as if his body no longer had any tears left to shed.

He could still feel everything Tony had done to him. He could feel the man's lips over his, his thick fingers stretching him open, his mouth and tongue around his cock. But most of all, he could still feel the older man inside him, fucking him slowly as he whispered possessive words to him.

There was an overwhelming sense of shame that filled him for many different and obvious reasons, but one of the bigger ones was the fact that he had cum. Tony was actually able to make him cum. He didn't know how that was possible. He shouldn't have even gotten hard in the first place, yet it happened anyway.

Would Tony think that he liked it because he came? Surely not. He had asked him to stop multiple times, just like he had done with the other three boys, he made it very clear that he didn't want it.

Peter turned his gaze to the suit that was stationed beside the bed, watching him. It was the same one that held him down not long ago, one of the many suits that would armor the man he used to look up to, the man he used to admire.

Saying that he felt betrayed was a gross understatement. He had trusted Tony, more than anything. He was his hero, his mentor, his friend, maybe even his crush.

But not anymore. All that was ripped away in a matter of seconds.

He had cried in Tony's arms and believed him when he said it was going to be okay, only to then be hurt by him minutes later. He didn't know why Tony would do something like that to him, or anyone for that matter. It wasn't the man he had come to know. Then again Theo was being friendly up until he showed his true colors, so maybe Tony was just doing the same.

_'So innocent and naive'._ Theo's words were starting to make more sense now, but the word 'innocent' was one Peter hated the most because after all this, he felt far from it.

_'It's okay, I'll make it better'._ Tony had promised him that as he pinned him to the bed. Peter didn't understand it. In what world would doing what he did make anything better?

_'They touched you, Peter, they touched what didn't belong to them.'_ Everything Tony had said kept circling in his mind. It was like the older man was possessed or something like a switch had been flicked, turning him into someone he didn't recognize.

_'You belong to me and nobody else.'_ He kept on saying that he belonged to him, as if Tony owned him. But he didn't. Just because Tony did _that_ to him doesn't mean that he now belonged to him.

Right?

Peter shook his head, trying to snap himself out of that kind of thinking. Of course he didn't belong to Tony, he didn't belong to anyone, he was his own person, and Tony hurting him like he did didn't somehow change that.

Peter eventually started forcing himself to move, wanting to get away from this bed and get dressed. These sheets felt dirty and used, not unlike how he felt about himself.

The first thing he wanted to do was leave and get as far away from this place as he could, but he knew that option was off the table because Tony put the place on lockdown before he left as to prevent it.

He winced when he finally managed to stand on both feet, his muscles aching from being tensed up for so long, among other things. His body was telling him to get back down and rest, but he ignored it and went about looking for his pants and boxers. He had no idea when Tony intended on getting back and he really didn't want to still be half naked when he did.

He found what he was looking for besides the bed and quickly put them on, feeling too vulnerable without them, not that they were any help to him before.

As he stood straight, he cringed at the feeling of the mess Tony had left behind on his body. He desperately wanted a shower, but he didn't trust this place anymore. He wouldn't be surprised if the older man had cameras set up in every room. The idea of Tony possibly watching was enough to turn him off, also the last thing he wanted was to be caught in the shower when Tony got back.

He had spare clothes in the guest quarters on the next floor down which would have to do for now, but as he went to leave the room, he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him from behind.

Peter quickly spun around and jumped back, not caring about the pain it caused, looking around just in time to see the Iron Man suit stop in its place.

Peter nervously eyed it for a second, waiting for it to move again, but it didn't.

Was it following him?

The knowledge of Tony not being in it didn't bring Peter any kind of ease as it was still very much a reminder of the man, so having it follow him around was chilling to say the least.

Knowing that there was no point in trying to get it to stop since it would only answer to Tony, Peter continued to walk out of the room, though this time being a little more hesitant than before.

He made it to the elevator, all the while doing his best to ignore the suit that was trailing behind. Peter pressed the button for the doors to open maybe a little bit harder than necessary, but he didn't care, he just wanted clean clothes.

"The elevator won't come up to this floor when on lockdown," Friday announced from the ceiling.

Peter closed his eyes, now remembering that Tony had put this floor specifically on lockdown, not the whole tower.

Great, now he was stuck wearing this.

Sighing harshly, Peter started searching around the place for his phone, though not knowing what he would even do with it if he found it. How could he even begin to tell anyone that Tony was holding him against his will? Would the police even believe him if he worked up the courage to tell them? Tony Stark had a good reputation, he was loved and admired by millions, so people might think he was just trying to sue him for his money or get him into trouble to ruin his name.

But what would Tony do if he told anyone? What if he hurt him even more? The thought was haunting.

Peter went to the last place he remembered having his phone which was on the lounge where he had been listening to music, but the only thing he was able to find was his headphones, letting him know that Tony had either taken or hidden it.

Peter took his headphones into his hands and let his eyes roam over the lounge. This is where it began, where Tony had told him he knew what those boys did, where he let the older man pull him into a hug under the impression that he was trying to comfort him. He thought he was safe in those protective arms. He was wrong. Tony was the one he needed protecting from.

Peter clenched the headphones in his fists until he felt them break, then threw them across the room and watched as they skimmed across the marble floor. He didn't see the point in having things he enjoyed anymore, especially if they were gifted from Tony.

"Friday, please, you have to let me out," he tried as tears started forming in his eyes. He didn't want to think about this anymore, but that was impossible when he was in the very place it happened.

There was a long pause. It wasn't normal for the AI to hesitate when replying. Peter felt a shred of hope in his chest, thinking that she may be considering it.

"Mr Stark has put the floor on lockdown, and it will remain that way until I am told otherwise by him," she replied, her voice being calm and leveled like it always was.

Feeling his hope die, he walked over and put a hand on the large glass of the window that looked out at the city life. He was quickly starting to get claustrophobic. He felt trapped. He wanted to get out.

_'You're always going to be mine, Peter.'_

The young boy shuttered at the thought of what might happen if succeeded. He wondered if Tony would come after him. Though what scared him even more was that he didn't know what the older man had planned for him when he returned.

He couldn't just wait around for him to get back. He didn't want to be hurt again, he didn't think he could take anymore. He had already been given so much.

He needed to at least try and escape. If he were able to break the glass then he could climb down the building, then he'd be safe, and it was dark enough that no one would see him.

Having too many emotions built up inside of him at once was making it hard to think straight, and all he could focus on now was getting free, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed a single seater chair that was sitting nearby and hurled it at the window. Though to his disappointment, it merely bounced back and hit the floor, leaving no mark behind on the glass. His next rash decision was to start throwing his body against it in hopes it would give under his strength.

He just wanted out.

"Mr Paker, if you don't stop I'm going to have to restrain you," Friday warned.

"Just let me out!" He pleaded with her, panic and desperation quickly overtaking him.

Every thud his body made against the window did nothing, the glass remained the same.

Getting frustrated, he switched to punching it instead, and just as he did, he could hear the suit coming towards him which only made him hit harder, hard enough that each punch delivered made the skin around his knuckles split. But the pain was nothing compared to the idea of being free.

When iron hands caught him around the shoulders, he jerked away from the touch, but it didn't let him go, instead, the earlier memory of being dragged to the bedroom began playing out once more as the suit took him away from the window, then started forcing him down the hallway.

He knew it was useless, but he still struggled against the strong pull, and when the suit started pushing him towards the bed, Peter dug his heels further into the floor and thrashed around with everything he had. He didn't want to be back on those dirty sheets.

"No, don't!" He begged, his panic only growing, but he wasn't being listened to, the suit just kept pushing him towards the bed.

Peter tried pushing his feet against the base of the bed to prevent them from going any further, but the suit was too strong and his legs were starting to buckle under its force.

"Okay, I'll stop! Just please let me go!"

The second he felt it release him, he scrambled away, and in his troubles, he tripped over his own feet and fell on his side with a loud thud.

He swiftly scooted himself away from the bed, then watched from the floor as the suit went to the door and shut it before turning around to stand guard. It was a clear indication that he wasn't allowed to leave the room.

Peter picked himself back up, not really being sure of what to do at this moment. He ended up nervously walking back and forth around the room, nursing his bleeding hand against his chest, not noticing the little blood stains that were collecting on his shirt.

He didn't understand why this was happening to him. Had he done something wrong? Was he getting some form of karma for doing something bad he didn't know about?

Peter was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar sound of shoes hitting marble flooring. He almost thought the suit had started moving again, that was until he noticed that the footsteps were far to light to ever be coming from it, also it sounded like they were coming from the outside of the room.

His stomach flipped when he understood that if it wasn't the suit, then it was someone else, and that someone else was undoubtedly going to be Tony.

The frightened teen quickly backed himself into the corner of the room and sunk down as the sound of footsteps got louder, feeling like his legs would no longer hold him. He knew it was useless to hide in the bathroom because Tony had access to all the locks on the doors, meaning all it would take for him to unlock it was a word to Friday.

He was terrified, he wasn't ready to see Tony again, but there was nothing Peter could do to stop it from happening.

  
\---  
  


Before leaving the abandoned building feeling satisfied, Tony called someone to take care of the body. He decided it would be best if they were to make it look like Joel ran away from home. It was an easy enough task to accomplish, all they needed to do was write a note to his parent explaining why he did it and that he didn't plan on coming back.

He really didn't need the police snooping around for a missing person, and a teenager running away wasn't unheard of and would easily be believed and not looked into too much, and since the boy was eighteen the police didn't have the authority to force him to come back home. So it was perfect.

"How's Peter going, Friday?" He asked his AI as he flew towards the tower.

"Mr Paker tired breaking a window in an attempt to get out, and due to his strength, he has broken two knuckles and sustained a number of cuts around the area. I was able to stop him from further hurting himself and he is now currently pacing around your bedroom."

Tony sighed upon hearing that information, hoping the kid was okay. Tony hadn't meant to make Peter feel like a prisoner, but he couldn't just let him go home, he needed to sort things out first because he still hadn't figured out a way to make sure Peter wouldn't tell anyone.

As much as he wanted to always be with Peter, May was expecting him home by tomorrow. But what was he going to do? He couldn't pretend like this never happened, and now that he had him, he wasn't just going to let him go and never see him again. Though he highly doubted that Peter would ever want to be in his presence ever again. He would most likely do everything he could to stay away from Tony. But that wouldn't be happening, he won't allow it. Peter was finally his and he intended to keep it that way. Threating the kid was the last thing he wanted, it would only frighten him more, but he wasn't seeing any other choices.

Tony let his suit melt away when he landed on the balcony of the penthouse. Then, without hesitation, he headed towards his bedroom, and when he finally entered the room, the sight he saw before him was a lot to take in. Peter was clinging to himself in the corner, violently shaking from head to toe. There was fear in those brown eyes, fear that he had put there.

His chest tightened. It hurt more than he had imagined it would, seeing him in a panic like this, especially since he was the cause behind it. He never wanted Peter to fear him like this.

Seeing small patches of blood on the kid's shirt where he was cradling his hand brought Tony back to himself and his protective side quickly came out. He wanted to hold the kid and take away his pain, but obviously they weren't ready for that. Not yet anyway.

"Peter, your hand." Tony stepped forward as to approach him, but stopped when the younger boy suddenly started yelling at him.

"Leave me alone!" He tried pushing himself further into the wall. There was so much panic in that voice that would normally be so soft and shy.

"It's okay, I know your upset with me right now, but I need to have a look at your hand." Tony kept his demeanor calm and soothing, hoping it would show he meant no harm.

"Upset with you?" Peter whispered in what Tony could only describe as disbelief. "I-I trusted you, and then- then you-" he choked on his words, not being able to finish. Not that it mattered because Tony already knew what he meant.

"You can still trust me now. I just want to look at your hand, okay?" Tony didn't even know himself if he was lying or not. He had no idea whether or not he could be trusted not to snap again, not that he thought he deserved Peter's trust. The boy had every right to be terrified of him.

"No!" Peter shook his head as he tried to hide his hand from view. "No, I could never. Not again. You broke it."

Tony had fully expected these repercussions when he made the decision to do this, and he knew it would take a lot of time and patience for Peter to come around. He would need to be gentle with him and show him that he wasn't a threat if he was going to get anywhere with him in the long run, but right now he needed to look at the damage the kid had done before he hurt himself more, even if that meant being harsh.

"Peter, you're going to let me look at your hand, and if not I'll make the suit hold you again." Tony kept his voice firm yet free of any anger.

Peter didn't move an inch at first, his eyes darting between the suit standing by the door and the older man, seemingly contemplating the outcomes of the choices he had. He must have quickly realized that there was no way around this because a look of defeat soon spread across his face.

Peter shifted around uneasily before slowly standing up with his bottom lip between his teeth. He kept his eyes down as he took a small step forward on wobbly legs and didn't move any further after that, but that was good enough.

Tony moved the rest of the way over so they now stood only a foot apart, and the closer he got the more he could see just how badly the smaller boy was shaking.

"Show me," Tony spoke calmly.

The boy hesitantly untucked his trembling right hand from his arm, revealing it to him. Tony reached out for it, trying to be careful, but he still managed to make Peter flinch.

The boy swiftly retracted his arm and held it to himself while taking a step back, hitting the wall once more.

"Shh, it's alright, sweetheart. I'm just checking, remember?" Tony cooed, trying his best to reassure him.

Peter just shook his head, clearly not wanting any part in this.

Tony knew that he had to ignore it, so he grabbed the smaller boy's arm and tried forcing it towards him, but Peter didn't budge, instead, his body tensed up and he let out a little whimpered cry. Peter wanted to run, Tony could see that clear as day, but that wasn't something he was willing to let happen.

"Peter," Tony warned, his voice to low and threatening for his liking.

He wished Peter would just do what he was told so he didn't have to be so harsh. His boy didn't deserve to be treated like that. He deserved to be treated carefully with kind hands and sweet words.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut and let his body loosen, and Tony took the opportunity to inspect his hand closely. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The swelling and bruising around his knuckles wasn't anything he needed to worry about going to a doctor over, and the cuts on his knuckles from where his skin split thankfully didn't look too deep. It was clear they needed cleaning though, otherwise they were likely to get infected.

Tony looked at the kid in front of him. He was leaning away from him with his eyes still tightly shut. His hair was a mess and his clothes were disheveled and stained with dry blood from his hand. As much as he loved the idea of having his scent and cum still covering the boy's body, he knew it would be in Peter's best interest to get him cleaned up. So why not kill two birds with one stone by cleaning his wounds in the shower?  
  
When Tony went to lead them into the ensuite, Peter opened his eyes and gave him a fearful look and didn't move, though thankfully all it took was another hard look from the older man for Peter to start following.  
  
"Friday told me you've broken two of your knuckles. You're going to need to wash the cuts before I can bandage them up," Tony explained, dropping Peter's hand so he could turn the shower on.

\----

Peter's heart spiked when he saw Tony turning on the water.  
  
"I-I'm not having a shower," Peter's voice was small without a trace of confidence. He had made this decision earlier on, and the fact that Tony was now nearby made him want to even less.

"You need one, kid, and you also need my help cleaning your hand." Tony removed his shirt and threw it into the laundry basket.

It didn't take long for Peter to catch on to what the older man was trying to get at after that.

"N-No, no way. I'm not getting in there with you!" Peter started backpedaling out the door with so many different things the man might do to him running through his mind. He didn't even want to shower alone, so there was no way in hell he was going to get in there with Tony.

Tony sighed as he watched the boy try and get away. "Peter, do I really need to tell you every time?"

Peter didn't understand what he meant, that was until his back hit the solid metal of Tony's empty suit of armor. He bent his neck to see the tall figure blocking his exit, making it clear that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Please don't make this hard. I don't want a repeat of last time." Tony's eyes were soft just like his voice. But it was true, Tony didn't want to have to hold the kid down again, but he will if he had to. He wouldn't let those cuts get infected.

Peter didn't want a repeat of last time either, but he didn't want to get into that shower, not with Tony. Again he found himself trapped, he had the decisions of either doing something he hated willingly or having it forced upon him. These past few days he's had very little choice over what happens to him. People kept on making the decisions for him.

"Mr Stark, please don't make me." His voice cracked and the tears that had been collecting in his eyes began falling freely. "My hand doesn't even hurt that much. I promise I can clean it myself."

Tony looked at him long and hard, thinking about what Peter was asking for. He knew forcing Peter to shower with him wouldn't be the best idea right now, he was already so scared. But deep down he wanted to see the boy naked again, he wanted to touch him, make him cum, feel that tight heat around his cock. But he couldn't, not right now. He valued Peter's trust, and he wanted it back.

Peter was starting to think he had said something wrong because the older man just kept on staring, but Tony eventually spoke, and Peter was more than shocked with the response he got.

"Fine, you can shower alone, but if your hand isn't cleaned properly then I'm going to do it myself."

Peter's shoulders dropped in relief. So much weight had been lifted. He wasn't sure why Tony changed his mind but he didn't care, he was just glad he wasn't being forced to do something else he didn't want.

"Thank you, Mr Stark," Peter mumbled, not knowing if he should even be thanking him, but he thought if he showed how gratefully he was then Tony might be less likely to change his mind.

Tony fetched his shirt from the clothes basket and put it back on before making his way over to the door.

The taller man stopped right in front of him and warmly smiled down at him, making Peter squirm uncomfortably. He wanted to hide away from this man's eyes, but the feeling of cold metal behind him reminded him that it wasn't an option.

Now that he had claimed him, Tony no longer felt like he was about to jump on him at any second. He felt more restraint and as if he could actually think more clearly around him again. Though, having said that and now looking at Peter's pretty pink lips made it hard to not want to give them a taste again. He shouldn't, he knew he shouldn't. He was scaring the boy enough already just by standing there. But he wanted to.

Why was it so hard to resist? Probably because he already had it and now knows how good it is, how good it feels to press his lips against Peter's soft skin.

Tony looked at the boy's red-rimmed eyes and tried telling himself not to. But it felt impossible. Why did he have to be so pretty when he cried?   
  
Surely one kiss wouldn't hurt, right? He had already stolen so many from him today, so what was one more? And it wasn't like a kiss was harsh or to forcefull, not if he did it softly. It would show Peter that he didn't want to hurt him, yet still show him who he belonged to, because he wasn't about to let Peter forget that, and kissing him would remind him without being too rough.

When Tony angled his face towards him, Peter knew where it was going and turned his head away, not wanting to have the man's lips on him again. But it got him nowhere as he was stopped by large fingers across his jaw that forced his head back around.

Peter made a little whine of protest when their lips met, though didn't bother trying to fight it anymore. He was scared that if he got the older man mad he would go back on letting him shower by himself, or possibly worse. So he stayed still and endured, trapped between the man and his suit.

Peter couldn't meet his eyes when it was over, he could feel his face burning red. It had only been a short kiss, nothing like their second, which Peter was thankful for. Not that it made it any easier to bear.

Peter stared at the tiles on the floor as the older man straightened himself back up, not being able to even glance in the direction of his face, and still feeling those eyes on him, Peter hugged himself with one arm, hoping that Tony wasn't planning anything more then a kiss and would just leave him alone.

"I'll be out here if you need me." Tony rubbed his thumb across Peter's cheekbone before walking out of the room, the suit close behind him.

Even if Peter was being murdered in here he still wouldn't ask Tony for help.

Once he heard the soft click of the door shutting, Peter let himself relax a bit.

Reminding himself that there was no point in locking the door, Peter gingerly stripped way his clothing, not wanting to draw this out any longer, only to then pause at his boxers and stare at them. He was so tempted to shower with them on, just in case Tony came back, but he knew he needed to fully clean himself. So he closed his eyes and compelled his arms to remove the only piece of fabric that was left covering his modesty.

Peter was glad the floor to ceiling mirror beside him had fogged over thanks to the hot water Tony left running. He didn't want to see his himself, not that he needed to see to know what he looked like, he could already feel it. There was a mixture of old and new bruises running up and down the lengths of his arms, and dark fingerprint shaped ones on his hips from where he was held on to too tightly, from not one, but two different occasions. He could feel several bruised lumps that had been hiding underneath his shirt, even a few on his thighs and shin. He could only assume he got those while he was struggling to get away, though, from which time, he didn't know. Maybe both.

The majority of the bigger bruises though were from Tony where he had bitten him multiple times. He remembered that every time the older man sunk his teeth into his skin he would then give it a gentle kiss after, in a way that felt like he was trying to soothe the sting.

Why did he do that? None of the others had done that. None of the others kissed across his body like Tony did and marked him as if he were their property.

Thinking back on it, Tony had been so gentle compared to the other three. They hadn't even cared about his pain, they were rough and laughed at him when he cried. But Tony wasn't, he tried not to make it hurt, he said so himself.

Peter frowned, feeling ashamed of himself. What was he thinking? It was like his brain kept on trying to make sense of what Tony had done, like the older man really didn't mean to hurt him and that there was a better reason behind it, because surely Tony, the man he trusted wouldn't have hurt him for no good reason.

But that wasn't true, Tony didn't care about him or his pain. He wouldn't have done it if he did.

Not wanting to think about it any longer, Peter opened the shower and stepped under the hot spray. He couldn't stop a small moan from escaping his lips when the soothing water hit his aching body. It was a small piece of comfort in this hell of a day.

He let the water run over himself for a while before he started attempting to get clean. Every stroke of the loofah over his body left useless, because he knew he was going to come out of this shower still feeling dirty, just like he did every time, even with the water hot enough to turn his skin a deep red.

Out of nowhere, Peter heard an odd sound over the noise of the running water and he quickly paused to listen in, but it hardly took a second to realize that what he was hearing was the sound of the door creaking open.

"W-What are you doing! Y-You said I could shower by myself!" Peter's hands flew down to cover himself as he spun around, not wanting to be faced away from the introducer that he was certain would be Tony.

"Calm down, I'm just dropping in some of your clothes. I promise I'm not going to look or do anything."

Why couldn't he just leave them outside the door?

Peter causally eyed Tony's blurred out silhouette through the heavily fogged glass as he placed the clothes on the countertop, not trusting a word he said.

But then, to his shock, Tony actually left right after that without another word, not at all what Peter had been expecting. Now that he thought about it, his senses hadn't even gone off before Tony came in, or at all since he got back for that matter. Peter frowned, wondering why they hadn't because surely Tony coming in on him while he was showering meant danger.

He didn't understand his own body, but after everything that had happened, he wouldn't be surprised if he was broken. Maybe it had given up on warning him after he ignored the signs so many times.

He started to hurry up his pace once he snapped himself out of it, wanting to get back into some clothes, feeling like they were the only small protection he had.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter had finished his shower and was now standing in the bathroom not knowing what to do with himself. He didn't want to go back out there and face Tony again, so he just stayed put after getting dressed and stalled for as long as he could. But unfortunately, that was only able to buy him about fifteen minutes.

"Time to come out, Peter. We need to get your hand sorted." Tony's voice came from the other side of the door, accompanied by a light knocking.

Peter shifted from one foot to the other as his limbs began to shake once more, just from hearing that voice alone. There was no other choice for him but to comply, he knew that, but his legs weren't moving, they were staying glued in place.

"Peter," Tony spoke again after a few short seconds of nothing. It wasn't harsh or pushy, but Peter could still tell it was a warning that he would come in if he had to.  
  
He was surprised at how patient Tony was being, he thought he would've already come in by now and forced him out.

Peter's chest rose as he breathed in deeply through his mouth, attempting to calm himself down, and when he was eventually able to get himself to open the door, he was greeted by a warm smile. The older man looked as normal as he always did, and that smile only made him appear more friendly and approachable, the complete opposite of what he had witnessed only hours ago.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up." Tony turned and began walking out of the room, clearly expecting Peter to follow.

Peter didn't say anything, he just did what was expected of him by trailing behind.

As they entered the living area, Peter could see that the chair he had thrown at the window had made its way back to its original place, and his broken headphones were also nowhere to be seen. It was as if nothing ever happened here.

Tony took a seat in the center of the lounge then patted the open space to his right, inviting Peter to sit next to him.

The Iron Man suit wasn't anywhere in eyesight, but Peter knew it was there somewhere, ready for Tony to use if he didn't do what he was told. So, going against his better judgment, Peter sunk down beside the other man, hesitating every step of the way and making sure there was a nice sized gap between them.

"D-Don't," Peter stammered as Tony reached for his wounded hand that was resting in his lap, shifting away slightly with the memory of what those hands had done to him still fresh in his head, and what those fingers had done to him too.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart. Just let me help."

"I don't want your help," Peter whispered, struggling to believe that Tony wasn't planning on hurting him again.

Tony sighed quietly. It didn't sound like it was out of frustration, but it still had Peter worried that Tony was about to snap at him. It wouldn't be the first time he had misread signs.

"Well you need it, so give me your hand," the older man spoke sternly, moving closer before holding out his hand, waiting for Peter to do as he was told.

Not wanting to make Tony mad, Peter slowly lifted his arm and allowed the older man to take hold of his hand. It looked so small and pale compared to Tony's.

Tony tilted the boy's hand left and right, trying to get a good look at it, and once he seemed satisfied that the cuts were clean and dry, he started wrapping it up in a white medical bandage he already had prepared on the coffee table in front of them. Peter simply kept his eyes in his lap and did his best to keep still as Tony worked, hoping it would be over with soon.

"Can't believe you broke your knuckles trying to break a window," Tony muttered to himself as he wrapped the last few inches on the cotton bandage around Peter's hand, not too tightly, but snug enough to feel like it was supported. If it were under any other circumstance, Peter would've said he heard guilt in Tony's voice, but this wasn't under a normal circumstance, and the idea of Tony feeling guilty about locking him up was hardly believable.

Once Tony had pinned the bandage in place, Peter tried taking his hand away but was stopped when the other man held on a little tighter. Peter snapped his eyes up as fear flashed across his face, having no idea what Tony was doing.

Peter watched nervously as Tony pressed his lips to the clean bandage, right over the knuckles. It was only short and soft, but it didn't make Peter any less anxious.

"You need to be careful with it, Peter. You'll have to give patrolling a break for a while. I don't want to see you getting hurt because of it, or making it worse by pushing yourself too quickly. Alright?"

Peter simply hummed a small noise of acknowledgment in return, hating the idea of not being able to help people. But then he thought about it and figured it might be for the best anyway. He couldn't even save himself when he needed it the most, so how was he supposed to save others knowing how weak he really was? He didn't even know what kind of superhero he was anymore.

"Good. I don't like seeing you hurt." Tony gave Peter's hand one last kiss before placing it back in the boy's lap.

Peter stared down at his neatly wrapped hand, thinking about what Tony had just said. He didn't know if it was said as some kind of cruel joke or not, it sounded far from one, but it must have been.

He didn't get why Tony was being so nice to him. He was being more kind and caring then he ever had before, as if he was treating him like a flower he was scared of bruising. It didn't make sense.

He just wanted to go home and not think about it anymore.

"M-Mr Stark?" Peter swallowed, worrying that the question he was about to ask would make Tony angry, but he needed to know, he was sick of being frightened of the unknown. "W-When can I go home?"

He didn't receive an answer straight away, and the longer it took for Tony to reply the faster his heart went.

"May is expecting you home by tomorrow, so I'll drop you off then," Tony said like there was nothing to it, no problem at all.

Relief flooded through Peter's body for a short second, but it quickly turned to dread when he realized that it meant he had to spend one more night here, one more night of being alone with this man.

"We need to have a talk before you go though," Tony told him.

Peter just stayed silent, seeing no point in arguing, knowing it would result in nothing good for him. He didn't need to be a genius to know what Tony wanted to talk about, and he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"But it can wait for the morning, it's getting late."

Even though he had absolutely no energy left, Peter knew he wasn't sleeping tonight. His stinging eyes and throbbing headache were telling him that he could, but he knew his mind wasn't going to be on the same page.

"The floor is still on lockdown so you can't get to the guest floor," Tony went on, though this time it appeared he was mostly talking to himself.

"Can't you just take it off?" Peter hesitantly asked, already knowing it was going to be a no.

"Sorry, kid, I want you to stay close tonight. We can sleep in my bed," Tony came to the decision.

Peter's face dropped and his body went rigid, thinking nothing but the worst. Tony taking him back to that bed, hurting him again, marking up his body and telling him that he belonged to nobody else.

"N-No, Mr Strak, please. I don't want to do that," he begged, moving his stiff body away so he could cling to the corner of the lounge, even though he knew it wouldn't do anything to keep him there if Tony got the suit involved. "Please, Mr Stark."

"I didn't mean it like that. We'll just be sleeping there, nothing else will happen." It sounded like Tony was going to stop there, but then he took note of how unconvinced Peter looked before adding, "I promise."

Peter didn't trust it, why should he?

"Why can't I just sleep here?" Peter nodded to the lounge, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Because I don't want you hurting yourself again," Tony explained, and Peter almost thought he sounded worried.

Peter wouldn't even bother trying to get out again, it would be hopeless, he learned his lesson before.

"I won't. I swear I'll stay right here all night," Peter promised, digging his fingers into the lounge for what felt like dear life, expecting them to be ripped away by the suit at any moment.

Tony studied him carefully for a drawn-out moment before sighing then giving in to the boy's pleas. "Okay, you can sleep here if that's what you want."

Peter relaxed his grip on the armrest and let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Thank you, Mr Stark." Yet again he found himself thanking Tony for not forcing him into doing something he didn't want. He was in fact very thankful for it, it just felt wrong saying it to him.

Tony's gaze lingered on him for what felt like an eternity before he slid across the lounge, taking up the space Peter had made between them with a look on his face that Peter couldn't quite read. But when the older man licked his lips, he understood what it meant, and Peter was almost positive he knew what Tony was about to do.

"Shh," Tony cooed, inching in closer to the boy in front of him when he leaned away.

Peter didn't dare fight when their lips touched, he just let the older man do what he wanted seeing as though it worked for him last time. The only noises of protest he made were quiet whimpers that he couldn't keep in.

Tony's lips were smooth and warm, not cracked like Cory's were. He tasted better too, just like he had imagined he would that night. Before all this, he used to get lost in the idea of Tony kissing him, just not like this.

Peter was caught off guard when Tony suddenly turned possessive for a split second, deepening the kiss and putting his weight against him, pressing the smaller boy into the arm of the lounge. Peter whined around the kiss at the unexpected move and prepared himself for the worst, but then before anything else could become of it, Tony stopped and pulled himself away.  
  
"Sorry, kid, didn't mean to get carried away," Tony panted out, sounding like he actually meant his apology.

Peter stayed glued to the armrest, not saying a word as Tony got up and went to the linen cupboard down the hallway, grabbing out some fresh blankets and a pillow before bringing them over.

"Get some sleep." Tony placed them on the lounge next to him, then just like that, the older man left, leaving Peter alone with the suit, shaken up and confused.

Peter wasn't even sure if that really just happened, because not only did Tony stop himself, he also said sorry.  
  
Why couldn't he have stopped before?

Peter pushed the thought out of his head, knowing there was no point in thinking about those kinds of things because what's done is done, no amount of questioning was going to change it.

Peter listened to the sounds of Tony's footsteps leaving to his bedroom, then waited for the door to shut, but it never came. It wasn't comforting to know that there was nothing between them.

Peter managed to get himself up so he could start making his temporary bed, and once he was done, he climbed under the thick blanket, giving the Iron man suit a quick glance after having found it stationed in the corner. He knew it was watching him, keeping an eye out so he didn't get up to anything he shouldn't.  
  
Peter curled away from it and cocooned the sheets around himself before closing his eyes, hoping a dreamless sleep would take him away from here, just for a little while.

He knew it wasn't going to happen, he didn't have that kind of luck.

  
\----

  
"Friday, make sure to alert me if he gets up to anything during the night," Tony spoke quietly enough so that Peter wouldn't hear him from down the hall.

Tony would've loved having Peter sleep in his bed, to have him in his arms, touching him, embracing him with his heat to keep him warm, but it looked like the kid was going to have a panic attack at the mere mention, so he took it as another opportunity to show Peter he meant no harm by letting him have his way. But then of course he had to screw things up by taking it to far with their kiss.

The original plan was to make the kiss short and simple, just as another reminder for Peter to know who he belonged to, but then the kid just had to let out a sinful little whimper, causing Tony to slip up and become too greedy. He had already been having troubles controlling himself after hearing the boy say thank you and call him Mr Stark in that little, shy voice he always does. So it ended up being too forceful and it scared the kid too much, not at all what he wanted. He couldn't blame it on Peter though, he definitely knew that screw up was all on him.

He was pretty sure he was addicted to kissing the boy, even if Peter never reciprocated it. It just felt so right and it always left him wanting more, but he needed to learn to control himself better if he wanted Peter to trust him again. It was going to test him, but if it meant not seeing Peter cower away from him in fear again then it was worth it.

Tony got in bed, already having had his shower while Peter was having his. He stared up at the ceiling with no plans of sleeping tonight, just in case Peter does anything stupid. But not sleeping didn't bother him, he needed time to think anyway.

Over the next few hours, he started forming a plan, one that would ensure that Peter didn't say anything and would still stay his. The only problem was that it was a threatening one, not to mention highly manipulating which went against the whole trust building thing he was going for. But he wasn't going to let jail be an option for him. He'd up and leave the country in a heartbeat if anyone found out, and he'd drag Peter along with him kicking and screaming if he had to. There was no way he would be able to leave without the kid, the idea of not being able to see him again set his teeth on edge.

But he was thinking too far ahead and that wasn't going to happen. Peter would trust him again and understand that he belonged to him. It would all work out sooner or later. He'll make sure of it.

  
\----

  
It was finally morning and both men were sitting at the breakfast bar in silence after a night of next to no sleep. Tony was eating away at the breakfast he made for them with no problem, whereas Peter was simply pushing the food around his plate with his fork, only taking a bite every now and then.

The swelling around Peter's knuckles had noticeably gone down, and the cuts had almost completely scabbed over, though the knuckles themselves were still sore and he was struggling to bend his fingers properly. But for now, he could easily hide anything visible from May with a long sleeve hoodie. Peter didn't really know how long it would take for his body to heal broken bones, but he hoped it would at least be better before school went back in two weeks. He'd rather not feel anymore defenseless then he already did. 

"Come on, kid, you need to eat more than that," Tony spoke up after finishing his own food, pointing at Peter's plate with his fork. "It'll help with your hand, and I can't send you back to your aunt's starving."

"I'm just not that hungry, Mr Stark," Peter told him truthfully. The last thing he could think about right now was food, all that was on his mind was getting home.

"Eat the rest of your eggs then you can stop." Tony left no room for argument, making Peter feel like a child when their parents told them they couldn't leave the table until they finished.

Peter shoved the eggs into his mouth to get it over and done with, and once Tony saw that he was finished, he smiled and grabbed their plates then took them over to the sink.

"I can wash up." The words came out of Peter's mouth from a force of habit. May had always taught him to help out with the washing up when staying over at other people's houses out of courtesy. Then again, the people weren't normally holding him there against his will.

"I can deal with it later." Tony waved it off before coming back over to the breakfast bar and standing so that the countertop was between them. "But right now we need to talk."

Peter took his hands off the counter and put them in his lap before simply nodding without looking up, having no verbal reply to give the other man. He had been dreading how this conversation would go ever since Tony first mentioned it. He had stayed up all night thinking about what it could mean for him, and hearing just how serious Tony was being put him right on edge, not that he hadn't been already.

"You know you can't tell anyone about this, Peter." Tony's voice was surprisingly light.

Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat, a knot was starting to form in his stomach. Those words sounded so dirty, they _felt_ so dirty. It was going to be their dirty little secret.

"Peter, look at me," Tony asked of him, slightly leaning over the countertop towards him, not saying anything else until Peter eventually complied by meeting his gaze. "This has to be kept between us, do you understand?"

Peter swallowed harshly before nodding his head slowly, understanding what could happen if he didn't. Well, at least he thought he understood, but he soon found out that Tony had much worse planned for him if he ever told anyone.

"Good." Tony paused, tapping his fingers on the marble countertop for a few seconds before continuing, almost like he was restless. "Because we wouldn't want to have to leave, would we?"

"L-Leave?" Peter stuttered, pushing his brows together in confusion.

"If people found out about this then we wouldn't be able to stay here," Tony explained it in a way that made it sound like it was meant to be so obvious, but Peter still wasn't getting it.

"What do you mean _we_? Why would I have to leave?" Peter's eyes filled with fear, the knot in his stomach tightening.

"I can't be without you, kid. You would have to come with me."

Go with him? Peter didn't understand, because to him it sounded like Tony was planning on kidnapping him. But that couldn't be right, Tony wouldn't do that to him.

"Y-You can't. You wouldn't." Peter shook his head, but then he really thought about it, and if Tony was capable of hurting him and forcing him to stay in this tower, then he was more than capable of kidnapping him.

"I can, and I will if I have to."

"You can't do that! You can't just-" Peter stopped himself, finding it next to impossible to keep his breathing steady.

"It's alright, you don't have to worry about it. If you don't say anything we won't have to go anywhere."

He couldn't be serious, he couldn't be doing this, not on top of everything else he'd already done.

"Please don't take me away," Peter whispered, trying to hold back tears for as long as he could, but in the end, he failed. It felt like his whole life was falling apart right in front of him and there was nothing he could do to hold it together.

Tony circled around the table when he saw the tears running down Peter's cheeks, and once the older man was standing beside him, he put his arm around Peter's shoulders and pulled him off the stool and into his chest. Peter didn't see the point in fighting it, he knew he would lose.

"Shh, I don't want to have to take you away, sweetheart, but if that's the only way I can be with you then-" Tony trailed off, resting his chin atop of the boy's head.

Peter flinched at the contact, but Tony held on strong and kept him in place, running his hands over the smaller boy's shoulder blades, occasionally slipping a little lower. Peter didn't hug back, he just stood there, crying silently, letting Tony do what he wanted yet again.

Feeling the man's gentle, almost protective hands on his body made it hard for Peter to fathom how they even hurt him in the first place, how they had turned on him in the blink of an eye.

"Why are you doing this?" Peter pushed out through his cries, hoping Tony would give him a good answer so he could finally understand, not just more possessive words that left him questioning everything.

Peter openly shivered when the older man brushed his fingers through the back of his hair, delaying his answer. It was done so much softer than the way Theo had done it that night. Tony wasn't pulling at his hair, he was letting it gracefully slide through his open fingers. It wasn't something he should be comparing or even thinking about, but the thought forced its way inside his head anyway.

"Because I love you," Tony finally admitted like he had been wanting to get it off his chest forever.

Peter almost stopped breathing. Was this a joke? Did he hear Tony wrong? His hearing didn't normally play up on him like that, especially when being this close to the person speaking. He must have heard right. But how? How could Tony love him? He didn't believe him, he couldn't. 

"You don't love me," Peter's voice was shaky against the older man's chest.

"I do. I have for a long time."

"Don't say that! Not now. Not after you-" Peter cut himself off as he stepped away, wanting to gain back some personal space, and surprisingly, Tony let him. "You don't hurt the people you love."

The older man sighed to himself before nodding his head, seemingly agreeing with what Peter had just said.  
  
"You're right, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you so much," Tony's words were delicately spoken like he somehow meant every one of them. He was looking directly into Peter's eyes, and Peter could've sworn he saw them glistening. "I can't control myself when it comes to you, and when I saw what they did, I lost it. I wish I could take it back and do it differently, but I can't and I'm sorry."

The room went still around them, and the only thing Peter could manage to do was stare in shock. He wondered if Tony really meant it, he wanted to believe him so badly. But could he? How was he meant to believe anything that this man said anymore? 

"T-Then why are you threatening to take me away? That's not what people do to someone they love," Peter finally spoke, his voice small and uncertain.

"Some people will go to extraordinary lengths to be with the ones they love, even if that means doing something like that."

Peter rubbed the tears away from his eyes, now being beyond conflicted. He had no idea how he felt about Tony's messed up apology or his confession. He was being hit with too many different things at once.

Peter shuffled back when Tony came towards him, but his silent protest was ignored and Tony brought him back into his arms, then kissed his hair in a way that seemed like it was meant to be comforting, though all it did was make Peter cry harder.

The thought of running away briefly jumped into Peter's mind, but there was no doubt that it would only do more harm than good. Tony would catch him, his a genius for god sakes, he had so many different ways of being able to find someone, and he couldn't put May under that stress, she didn't deserve to go through that.

Peter had no clue how much time ended up passing, but he spent all of it sobbing into Tony's shirt while the older man attempted to soothe him, but when his sobs finally died down and he could breathe a little more evenly, Tony pulled him away to arms-length so he could look into his red eyes.

"It's going to be alright," the older man promised, but Peter didn't see how that was possible.

"What if I don't want to see you? Will you leave me alone?" Peter asked as he wiped his nose with his long sleeve, even though he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere.

"You know I can't do that, kid. I want to see you. We'll make it work. Okay?" Tony searched the younger boy's face, waiting for an answer.

Peter hung his head low and just mindlessly nodded, knowing where the wrong answer could lead.

"Good," Tony smiled as he squeezed Peter's shoulders then slowly slid his hands down the boy's arms, like he didn't want to let go. "There's still one more thing we need to talk about."

Peter had no idea what Tony wanted now, but he didn't reply, he just waited for him to keep talking.

"You need to tell me who the boys are that hurt you."

"Why do you need to know?" Peter frowned. He didn't want to be reminded of them, he just wanted to forgot and pretend like it never happened, and he especially didn't want to talk about them, definitely not to Tony.

"Because I'd like to." There was something off in the older man's tone, something Peter couldn't place, but it didn't sound right.

He didn't know what Tony could possibly do with that information. They couldn't go to the police about it because the boys would tell everyone about him being Spider-Man, and they'd share the photo they had of him, just like they threatened.

"Mr Stark, I don't want to go to the police."

"We won't be going to the police," the older man reassured, making Peter question things even more.

"Why do you want to know then?"

"I just do," Tony answered simply, now rubbing up and down Peter's right arm, almost like he was trying to distract himself from his own thoughts.

 _'It's alright, I'll handle them. You don't need to worry.'_ Peter suddenly recalled what Tony had told him yesterday, and things were quickly starting to make more sense.

"What are you going to do to them?" Peter questioned nervously, being sure it wouldn't be anything good.

"I just wanted to pay them a little visit. No big deal," he replied innocently, but Peter wasn't buying it.

"But, y-you can't. They'll tell everyone I'm Spider-Man if you do anything."

"I will make sure they don't." Tony's tone got slightly deeper and his eyes turned a little darker, but that disappeared the moment he went back to focusing on stroking Peter's arm.

Peter thought about it, he thought back to that night and what it felt like to be on that bed with Theo's fingers pulling at his hair, forcing him into promising not to tell anyone.

"I can't," the boy whispered, trying to get the image out of his head.

"Why? Because they threatened you?" Tony stopped rubbing him, looking angry at the idea of Peter being threatened, like he wanted to hurt someone, but Peter could tell it wasn't him he wanted to hurt.

"You don't understand, you'll just make things worse."

Tony had no idea what it was like to be in that situation, what it felt like to be threatened by three people who hurt him in such a cruel way.

"You can't just go back to school with them, Peter!" Tony suddenly snapped, making Peter want to hide and curl in on himself. He didn't like it when Tony was angry, particularly if it was at him. It felt wrong.

If this was any other situation, Peter would be flattered that Tony was being so protective of him, but Peter knew it was only because they touched what Tony said he considered 'his'.

"W-What do you mean? Even if you did talk to them they would still be there."

Tony shut his eyes and sighed, seemingly regretting his outburst. "Then I won't do anything. Just tell me who they are, I only want to know."

 _'But don't worry, they will pay for it.'_ Peter remembered Tony telling him that when he was on top of him, inside of him. It was spoken with such hate and anger that Peter didn't believe for a second that Tony wouldn't do anything, and no matter what Tony did to them he knew they would still tell everyone, that photo would travel around the school in a matter of seconds.

It wasn't hard to imagine the reactions he would get from everyone if they found out or all the looks they would give him. May would be beside herself for letting him drink, Ned would never forgive himself for leaving him alone, and Michelle would probably feel guilty for not going and being there for him. Everyone would put the blame on themselves, far from where it should be.

He couldn't let that happen, but Tony was determined to know and Peter knew first hand how stubborn this man could be. When Tony wanted something, he got it, and Peter could guarantee that the older man wouldn't stop hassling him about it until he finally gave in.

But then Peter thought of an idea. He knew one way that could possibly get Tony to stop asking. It was a risky game to play, but he had to at least try.

Peter exhaled, trying to gain some confidence, knowing what he was about to say could very easily backfire on him.

"I won't tell anyone what happened if you stop asking me who they are," Peter was able to get himself to say, not as confidently as he would've liked, but it was enough.

When it came down to it, Peter would rather spend time with Tony then have his secrets revealed to everyone, and he was sure Tony would prefer to stay where he was rather than have to take them away to god knows where. Not that Peter was actually going to tell anyone if Tony didn't agree, he was far too scared of the consequences to even open his mouth.

Tony dropped his hands from Peter's arms, stepping back then narrowing his eyes but not speaking, making Peter think that he'd messed up and that Tony was about to snap at him.

All Peter could do was watch on nervously as Tony clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Fine," Tony spoke through gritted teeth. "You want to make a deal? Then let's do it. I won't ask anymore if you agree to follow some rules."

Whatever they were Peter knew he wasn't going to like them, but he still agreed, being prepared to do whatever it took to keep those boys from ruining his life even more.

"One, obviously this all stays between us." Tony gestured between them with his finger.

"Okay," Peter murmured, those words still feeling dirty.

"Two, if I call or text you, you answer, doesn't matter what you're doing."

"What if I'm in class?" The teen protested.

"Then you answer," the older man spoke firmly, then waited for Peter show his acceptance before continuing, "Three, if I want to spend time with you, then we spend time together."

Peter's shoulders dropped as he mindlessly nodded yet again, alright knowing that one was coming.

"But most importantly." Tony step toward him again, unblinking with a serious expression written on his face. "If they as much as lay a single finger on you, you tell me. If they even look in your general direction, you tell me. Do we agree, Peter?"

The man's rough and possessive voice gave Peter chills. He couldn't believe how much had happened for him to be put in a position like this, agreeing to hang around with a person who assaulted him just so he wouldn't mess around with the three other people who also assaulted him. It wasn't fair in the slightest, but there was no other way around this.

"Yes," Peter unwillingly agreed, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor as the older man closed what little distance there was left between them.

"Good," Tony said before kissing his temple.

\----

They were driving up to Peter's apartment building, and Peter was craving to get inside so he could lock himself away in his room, so as soon as they pulled up, he went for the door handle, wanting to make it a quick goodbye.

"Slow down, kid." Tony put a hand on his thigh.

Peter stopped and eyed the hand anxiously, hoping it would stay there and not venture its way up higher.

"Here's your phone back." Tony shifted around in his seat, eventually getting the phone out of his back pocket with his free hand.

Peter wasn't sure he even wanted it back, but he took it anyway with a little mumbled 'thank you'. Even after all that's happened, he still felt guilty about Tony buying him a phone.

"I want you to carry it with you at all times."

Yet another rule Peter had to follow. He wouldn't be surprised if Tony planned on tracking it.

"And don't forget to answer if I call or text," Tony reminded him.

"Okay, Mr Stark." Peter tried leaving but stopped himself yet again when the hand at his thigh tightened.

"Peter, come here." Tony moved his hand away, only to then hold it out in front of him as if he asking Peter to take it.

Not wanting to disobey, Peter took hold of it, and when he did, Tony tugged him forward so they were both leaning over the console that was between the passenger and driver seats.

Tony cupped his face to keep him in place as he captured the smaller boy's lips with his own. The windows in the car were well tinned so there was no worry about anyone seeing them as Tony kissed him tenderly.

When their lips separated, Tony let his hand wander down Peter's neck until it met his hoodie. The older man's warm fingers pushed aside the thick fabric, exposing the healing bruise he had put there the day before. Tony carefully ran his index finger over it, almost looking proud of the mark he left behind.

All Peter could do was take a deep breath and wait for the man to let go.

"I'll call you tonight." Tony smiled softly before dropping his hand.

Taking that as his permission to leave, Peter grabbed his bag and got out of the car then hastily made his way inside, and once he got to his apartment, he practically ran to his room, feeling bad for being thankful that May wasn't home. He needed time to get himself together before he could even think about putting up the strong front for her he knew he needed to.

He threw the belongings in his hand on the floor with no care and jumped on the bed. He wasn't proud of it, but he began crying as soon as his face hit the pillow.

  
\----

  
Of course Tony wasn't happy with not knowing who the other two boys were, but he wasn't worried, he would have those names soon enough, whether it be willing given to him by Peter after gaining his trust, or the kid accidentally slipping up. And if waiting meant that Peter was going to behave himself then Tony was just going to have to deal with it, even if he hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I have a good excuse as to why this took me so long. Basically, my internet has been playing up like crazy, so I'm sorry about that!
> 
> Hoped you liked the chapter! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It had been over a week since Tony dropped him off, Christmas and New Years had come and gone, and surprisingly he hadn't seen the older man again, though of course, he still got calls and texts from him every day which were always awkward. Tony would ask about simple things like how he was going and what he got up to during the day, and Peter would just reply with straightforward answers, never going into detail.

Apparently the reason Tony hadn't been able to see him was because he had to go overseas for a business trip, only because Pepper was sick and couldn't do it herself. Every time Tony talked about it he seemed frustrated by the fact that he had to be away for so long, but he didn't trust anyone else to get the job done how he wanted it. Peter couldn't say that he shared Tony's frustration.

Peter was surprised at how well he'd been keeping it together around May, she had only questioned him about his quietness a few times. He just told her it was because he was tired or not feeling good which she fell for quite well. He guessed she never expects him to lie to her anyway, she trusted him too much for that.

It felt like months since Peter had last gone out as Spider-Man, but even with his knuckles being healed up, he still hesitated on the idea of going back out. He desperately wanted to, but there was this voice in the back of his head that wouldn't leave him alone, telling him he wasn't good enough. It would change all the time, sometimes it would sound like Theo or Cory, and other times Joel, or occasionally all three mixed together. He was getting sick of it, he didn't want his life ruled by them, he was already getting enough of that from Tony.

So after spending a full day of plucking up the courage, Peter finally put his suit on and went out. At first, he had contemplated using his old homemade suit, not really wanting to use the one Tony made for him, but after pondering on it for a while, he found the strength to wear it, and he was glad that he did. It was a very warm welcome hearing Karen's voice again.

He had been out for roughly two hours now and had yet to see any signs of criminal activity going on, but he wasn't about to complain. Swinging from building to building was like a breath of fresh air, and wearing the suit made him feel strong again, like no one could hurt him.

But as the night went on, he kept on getting this feeling that he couldn't shake, like he was being watched. He tried not paying it too much attention because he didn't want to get distracted, and instead put it down to his nerves messing around with him, though of course making sure not to completely disregard it. He knew better than to do that by now.

Peter perched himself on top of a small block of apartments, trying to take in the scene around him. It was always peaceful being up high, even with the sounds of the city's nightlife in the background. He had noticed towards the two-hour mark of being out that his knuckles had started to ache from the constant swinging and climbing, but the pain was worth it. To feel like this again was definitely something he needed, and it was a great way to get his mind off everything.

Just as he was getting himself ready to head back home, his heightened hearing picked up the faint sound of a girl crying in the distance.

Peter snapped his head in the direction of the sound, then, without taking another moment to think about it, he was off swinging towards it, ignoring the jab of nerves in his gut.

It led him to an alleyway beside the apartment block, where he saw two men in the typical dark robber clothing pushing a crying girl into the alley wall.

"Please leave me alone," she begged quietly as she clung to her handbag.

"Just give us the bag," one of the men hissed in annoyance before snatching it away from her.

"Come on, Peter, you can do this. You're Spider-Man, you can take down these guys," Peter whispered to himself as he hesitated, trying to reassure himself that he was strong and the events of the past few weeks didn't change that. He could still help people.

"Leave her alone!" Peter stepped out from the shadows and put on his best intimidating voice, which wasn't much, but it still got him somewhere.

Once they saw who he was, both men immediately went wide-eyed and started running, but their poor attempt was useless because Peter had them webbed to the ground before they could even get two feet down the alleyway.

Peter let out a shaky breath before walking over and grabbing the bag from the robber's hands. He then took it over to the crying girl, feeling slightly proud of himself.

"Thank you so much!" She threw herself into his arms and gave him a tight hug. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up."

"Uhh, that's okay." He awkwardly patted her on the back until she let go, feeling like hugging her back would be weird for some reason.

He wondered if Tony would be okay with it, but then quickly stopped that thought, because it shouldn't matter if Tony was okay with it or not, he was allowed to hug people if he wanted to. Right?

Peter waited for the girl to get in a taxi before he called the cops on the two men who were still stuck to the ground, and then like always, he took off before they could show up.

Peter actually found himself smiling as he made his way home.

_'Look at him, worthless.'_ It felt good to be putting Theo's words to shame. Sure he didn't physically do much, he didn't have to fight the robbers or anything like that, but he was still able to successfully help a girl in need as well as get two criminals caught, despite his previous doubts.

Peter stopped on a rooftop about two blocks away from home when Karen announced out of nowhere that Tony was calling, and before he even had the chance to say anything, she answered it for him. Not that he would have declined anyway.

"Hey, kid, how's patrol going?" Tony's voice was right in his ears.

"How did-" Peter paused, now quickly understanding why he felt like he was being watched all night. Tony must have been watching him through that stupid baby monitor protocol. "You were watching me?" He asked sheepishly.

"There's no need to get all embarrassed, I was just making sure you stayed safe, and that little pep talk you were giving yourself earlier was cute. "

"I can take care of myself, Mr Stark. You don't need to be looking in on me," Peter mumbled, not saying anything about the 'cute' comment Tony gave him, already being self-conscious enough as it is.

There was an odd silence over the line before Tony replied, like he wanted to say something but decided not to.

"Right, well, I was flying over and thought I'd drop by to have a quick chat. I'll be there in three."

"Okay," Peter simply replied, and with that, Tony hung up, leaving the teen to wait.

He really hoped that Tony wasn't about to try and take the suit away or tell him he couldn't do patrols anymore. Being Spider-Man again was the first time he felt remotely okay since that party and it wasn't something he wanted to part with.

Peter heard the Iron Man suit before he saw it, and when the older man land in front of him on the rooftop, Peter almost wasn't able to look in its direction thanks to the memories of being held down by one that didn't look to different. But he forced himself to anyway, and surprisingly he found it easier than he thought it would be.

Tony's suit melted away, and Peter suddenly felt exposed standing in front of him in his skin-tight suit.

The older man came towards him with a smile on his face then tugged him into his arms. Peter didn't try to protest as he was held firmly against him, there was no point.

"I've missed you, kid." Tony let him go but still stayed close. He then brought his hand up and pulled at the stretchy material of the younger boy's mask until it slid off.  
  
Peter's hair bounced at its release, falling messily in every direction.

"How have you been?" The older man asked, resting his arm on Peter's shoulder to cup the boy's ear with his hand, his fingertips lightly playing with his curls.

"Good," Peter answered with a little nod, looking at the glowing object on the other man's chest where his suit had just retracted into rather than meeting his eyes. It felt weird having Tony's hands on him again, but he was slowly getting used to it.

"How was your Christmas?"

It was the worst Christmas Peter had ever had, even worse than his first Christman without Uncle Ben. May went all out like she normally did, and not wanting to seem ungrateful, Peter acted as if everything was okay. He painted her a perfect picture of happiness, smiling and laughing as they spent their time together eating and opening presents when deep down he just wanted to be in his room. He felt terrible for feeling that way, especially when May had done so much for him.

One thing he definitely hadn't been expecting on Christman was for Happy to show up at his door with a present from Tony. He didn't know how to react when Happy pushed it into his hands and left without a word. He hadn't really wanted to know what was inside, but then May got excited and told him to open it. He was worried that it would make her suspicious if he didn't, so he ended up doing it, and inside was a top of the line pair of noise-canceling headphones that were probably more expensive than everything he owned put together, not including his Stark phone of course.

Peter hadn't unboxed it yet. It was still sitting on his computer desk, not having moved since he put it there that same day.

"Uhh, it was good," Peter lied, shivering as Tony's thumb caressed the shell of his ear. But his senses weren't going off, so maybe the touch was okay. He honestly didn't even know anymore. "Thank you for my present, Mr Stark. You didn't have to do that."

"It's no problem. I know you like listening to music."

Peter hadn't really listened to much music since the party, he was finding it hard to enjoy it like he used to. He only ever listened to it now if he needed help drowning out his thoughts.

"I see your knuckles have healed up nicely." Tony dropped his arm from Peter's shoulder and took the boy's hand in his own.  
  
Peter simply made a noise of agreement as the older man played with his fingers, carefully bending them in different directions as if testing to see if it was causing any pain he should be worried about.  
  
"How have you been sleeping?"

"Better," Peter lied again. In reality, his nightmares were still happening every night. He would dream of the three boys whispering horrible things into his ear. Sometimes Tony would be there too, but he was always gentle and would never spit out such degrading things. Peter hated to admit it, but he preferred the dreams with Tony in them, they were the only ones that he didn't wake up from in a panic.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Mr Stark?" Peter asked, hoping he didn't sound rude, but he wanted to go home and attempt to get some sleep.

"I'm worried about you." Tony ran a finger over Peter's covered knuckles before turning his attention to the teen's face.

"Why?" Peter chewed on his bottom lip, not liking the sounds of where this conversation was heading.

"You're going back to school tomorrow," Tony started, looking like he hated the idea. "And I know I said I wouldn't ask again, but-"

"We made a deal," Peter interrupted him, taking his hand back and turning away, getting frustrated. "You don't ask about them and I would follow your rules, which I have been."

"I just don't like the idea of them being near you again." The older man's voice was a good mix of possessive and concerned.

Peter didn't like the idea either. He was terrified of seeing them again. The thought alone kept him up most nights.

"Thanks, Mr Stark, but I'll be fine. If that's all you wanted to say then-" Peter pointed in the direction of his apartment block and started walking away.

"Peter."

Peter stopped in his tracks after hearing Tony's voice deepen, being worried that maybe he had been a bit too rude. It didn't necessarily sound like a warning, but it wasn't far off from one.

The older man met back up with him and turned Peter around to fully face him again, and only then did he realize that he hadn't even taken his mask back from Tony. That would've been an awkward phone call.

"How about you come to the lab tomorrow after school? I'll pick you up."

"At the tower? I-I don't know, Mr Stark," Peter spoke quietly, nerves starting to stir in his stomach at the thought of being back there again.

"I'm not going to keep you there this time. We'll just be working in the lab like we used to," Tony said as if he knew exactly what Peter was thinking.

Not wanting to breach their terms of the deal, Peter agreed, though not really understanding why Tony was even asking in the first place. It wasn't like he was allowed to say no.  


\----  


"I can do this," Peter murmured to himself, rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans as he stood outside the school gates, slowly working up the courage to go inside.  
  
He didn't sleep a wink last night, he was to busy trying to ready himself for the reality of seeing those boys again, but it seemed like it was all for nothing because now that he was really here, he felt hideously unprepared.

His plan was to stick close to Ned all day with the hopes that the boys wouldn't come up to him if he wasn't alone, that's if they were even planning on bothering him at all, they might just completely ignore him for all he knew. But that was wishful thinking, and he didn't want to get his hopes up.

School used to be somewhere Peter enjoyed going, he had never felt unsafe in these halls, but now here he was, almost having a panic attack at the front gates. He hated this, he wanted to be strong, not frightened and weak.

"Peter, are you alright?" All of a sudden a familiar voice came from behind him, thankfully taking him away from the overthinking he had been doing.

Peter spun around to find Michelle only a few feet away from him looking concerned, which was saying a lot considering she was normally one to hide any of her emotions.

"Uhh yeah, fine." He forced himself to snap out of it. The last thing he wanted was for people to be asking questions.

"You sure? You look a little pale." She pointed towards his face, still looking worried.

"Everything's fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night," he explained, which wasn't necessarily a lie, at least the sleep part anyway.

"Alright, talk to you later then." She gave him one last questioning look before leaving to go inside.

He sighed, feeling annoyed with himself for not even making it into the school yet without making someone suspicious. He knew he needed to pull it together if he was going to make it through the day, or the rest of the schooling year for that matter.

Peter encouraged himself to keep going, and eventually, he was able to make it to his locker with no further problems, and when he saw Ned waiting for him there, Peter's anxiety automatically went down.

"Woah, you okay, Peter? You look sick." Was the first thing to come out of Ned's mouth, somehow making Peter even more self-conscious than he already was.

"Yeah, Ned, I'm fine." Peter gave him a smile as a way to try and better his lie.

The day went on a lot more smoothly then Peter had anticipated after that. Getting through the first two classes were hard at first, but after some time he was able to relax a bit and actually take in what the teacher was saying, and Ned had thankfully stopped asking him if he was okay after the tenth time, but more importantly, there had been no sign of the three boys.

That was up until third period anyway.

His senses alerted him before he saw them. It was the first time since being in the tower with Tony that they had gone off, and the unpleasant feeling of goosebumps running across his skin instantly made him fill with dread.

When it happened, both him and Ned had just taken their seats at the front of the class. Peter wasn't far from jumping out of his chair when he was hit with the feeling, but he composed himself, not wanting Ned to get suspicious. Then the next thing he knew, Theo and Cory were walking into the room, and Peter's whole body immediately stiffened when his eyes found them. He hadn't even realized they shared a class together. It must not have been something he ever picked up on before because he never had a reason to notice them until now.

When Cory saw him, he nudged Theo's arm then nodded towards Peter, holding a wicked grin that turned Peter a few shades whiter.

Peter turned his eyes downwards to his desk and shut them, dropping his head slightly, his limbs suddenly feeling too heavy for his own strength. The teen then began trembling when he heard the other boys walking over and taking the seat right behind them.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to be safe and away from them.

"Ned, Peter, how have you two been?" Theo asked with the sound of that same grin on his lips, the one that Peter remembered only too well.

He had seen that grin in his nightmares almost every night. He had heard moaning coming from those lips as he was being painfully thrusted into, a sound he never wanted to be reminded of again.

"Great! Had a pretty awesome holiday." Ned turned around and answered eagerly, not seeming to realize Peter's distress.

"Sweet." Peter could tell Theo didn't really care. "How about you, Peter?"

Peter could feel a foot tapping at the leg of his chair, but he just kept on facing forward. He couldn't find any words to speak with, though he didn't think his mouth would even move if he did, so he just stiffly nodded his head, forcing himself to answer in what little way he could.

"What's a matter, Peter? You look tense." There was a light teasing tone to Cory's voice, something Ned wouldn't understand, only Peter and Theo would get why Cory was teasing him about it.

Peter didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes closed and continued to try and calm himself down so he wouldn't have a panic attack in the middle of class. He could only be proud of himself for not letting any tear fall, even though they were threatening to. He didn't want them seeing that vulnerable side of him again

"Dude, are you okay?" Ned whispered near his ear, causing Peter to uncontrollably flinch away which made Theo and Cory snicker behind him.

Thankfully the teacher walked in only seconds later, getting everyone's attention before Theo and Cory could do anything else.

Peter slowly opened his eyes and did everything he could to concentrate on the teacher, ignoring Ned's questioning gaze. For the entirety of the lesson, Peter could feel a tapping at the leg of his chair, like something was trying to get his attention, but he refused to acknowledge it, not daring to glance behind.  
  
Thanks to his heightened hearing, he could hear all the quiet laughs the two boys were letting out, though what they were saying was just that little bit too quiet for him to hear, or because he was purposely trying to block it out. Peter thought it was better not knowing what they were talking about.

After sixty minutes of hell, the bell finally rang, and Peter was surprised at how fast his body moved after being tensed up for so long. He stuffed his stuff into his bag before jumping up, grabbing Ned's arm then hurrying them out the door before his friend could stop and talk to Theo or Cory. He was grateful Ned didn't protest, he just let himself be taken out of the room.

"Peter, what's going on?" His friend asked slightly out of breath once Peter had gotten them far enough away to feel safe.

"Nothing," Peter breathed out heavily.

"Nothing?" Ned repeated, disbelief written on his face. "Don't lie, Peter. You've been acting really weird ever since the party. You hardly spoke to me during the holidays and you're hardly speaking to me now, and it looked like you were almost going to pass out in class before. Not to mention the whole dragging me away thing you just pulled off too."

Guilt twisted in Peter's chest when he saw Ned's face. His friend looked hurt and confused like he knew Peter was hiding something from him and wasn't willing to share it, which was true in every way. But Ned couldn't know. It would hurt him too much, especially considering he was the one who begged Peter to go to the party. That guilt wasn't something he wanted to burden his friend with, he had to lie.

"I'm sorry. You were right this morning, I haven't been feeling well. I just needed to get out of the classroom for some fresh air, that's all."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you haven't been talking to me," Ned pointed out, playing with straps on his bag before asking his next question, like he was worried about what answer he was going to get. "Is it because I left you alone at the party to talk to Ivy?"

"Wh-What?" Peter stuttered, quickly becoming irrational and overthinking what Ned asked.

Did Ned already know? How did he know? Who told him? Who else knows? His anxiety started building back up, thinking only the worst.

"I'm sorry if me leaving you made you upset." Ned looked ashamed of himself as he spoke, moving around uneasily with his brow furrowed.

Then it hit him what Ned meant. He thought Peter was mad at him for leaving to talk to a girl, not because he knew about what happened. Peter's anxiety lightened, his head now becoming leveled and realizing that if Ned knew then he certainly would've told him by now, or maybe even called the cops on the three boys himself

Why he hadn't spoken to Ned much over the holidays was because of an entirely different reason. Being around May every day and pretending like everything was fine was hard enough, so adding Ned and Michelle on top of that wasn't something he'd been ready for, which he obviously couldn't tell Ned.  
  
The only way Peter could think of getting Ned to stop worrying was if he just went along with him, make him believe that the reason why he was acting out was because of Ned leaving him alone at the party. 

"Yeah, I guess I was a little upset." Peter felt like the worst friend for lying. "But it's okay, I'm not anymore. I'm really sorry if I was being rude. It was stupid of me."

"Don't worry about it. I feel bad for dragging you along then ditching you. So if anything, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's fine," Peter reassured him, really meaning it, and to his relief, Ned smiled at him, nicely clearing up the tension between them.

There was no way he could ever tell Ned the truth. It was better this way.  
  
  
\----

  
Peter was between classes and unfortunately he and Ned didn't share English together, something Peter hadn't counted on. So here he was, at his locker by himself, feeling vulnerable as he quickly tried switching his books around so he could get to class without being seen by any unwelcomed faces.

But of course it would seem as though luck wasn't on his side today, then again it never really was.

Peter almost dropped the book in his hand when his senses started going off out of nowhere. Beginning to panic, he shoved the book into his locker and quickly scanned the area, looking for the source of the trouble, but he wished he hadn't, because for a fraction of a second his eyes locked with Theo's from across the hall.

Peter jerked his head away then shoved his English book into his bag and roughly zipped it up, harshly shaking it when the zipper got caught. He could sense Theo getting closer, and before he could even put his bag on, the other boy was coming up beside him.

"Hey, Pete. Just the person I wanted to see."

Peter shivered at that nickname, but for another reason that didn't have anything to do with his spider senses. He hated being called that. He hated it ten times more than Tony calling him sweetheart. At least when Tony called him that it was different, he always said it with care like he was trying to soothe him, but Theo said it in a way that sounded as if he was purposely trying to torment him.

Peter immediately moved away when Theo leaned against the locker next to him, getting ready to run, but that only brought a smile to the other boy's face. Peter soon understood why, because as he went back he hit a solid body that had was standing right behind him.

Already knowing it was Cory, Peter let out a small and humiliating yelp as he frantically jumped around, stumbling backward until his back painfully hit the lockers. Peter could only imagine that they planned that out, just to scare him and get a reaction, and the fact that they were now laughing about it only seemed to support it.

Both boys closed in, trapping Peter with his open locker door one side and Theo on the other while Cory stood in front. He pushed himself further into his locker, hardly being able to breathe with them this close, nor could he think straight. Every memory from that night was flashing in front of his eyes, making him feel dirty and used again.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Pete?"

"D-Don't call me that," Peter finally found enough courage to speak, though it still managed to come out weak.

"Why? You loved it before."

"Didn't," the smaller boy truthfully denied. The only reason he didn't say anything about it before was because he didn't want to be rude.

"Sure, Pete. Whatever you say."

"How about we take this little chat of ours somewhere else?" Cory joined in, asking in a way that Peter knew wasn't a question before grabbing him by the arm, causing the teen to jolt violently at the touch.

"N-No, I-I have to go meet my friends," Peter stuttered out a lie as he yanked his arm back, feeling pathetic for actions. He knew he had the power to knock them both down like it was nothing, but he didn't. They knew who he was and one wrong move could end badly for him.

"I'm sure they can wait," Theo said with no care as his gripped Peter's bicep tightly, Cory doing the same on the other side.

They then slammed his locker shut and forced him down the hallway, picking up his bag along the way. None of the students seemed to notice how scared Peter was as they led him towards the bathrooms, and if they did they didn't say anything about it.

Once they got him there, they roughly shoved Peter inside and threw his bag on the dirty floor. Cory did a fast check of the open stalls before nodding at Theo who then locked the door, barring anyone else from coming in.

Peter unconsciously backed himself into the corner of the room while this all went on in front of him. He was finding it hard to keep himself steady and the wall felt like the only thing helping him stay up right now.

Cory stood himself near the door with his arms folded and back against the wall while Theo stalked over to Peter, stopping about five feet in front of him, looking him up and down.

"Did you know that Joel's apparently run away from home?" Theo asked, cutting through the silence, the sound being highly unwelcomed in Peter's ears. "He probably finally had enough of his old man. I guess he's going to miss out." The blond shrugged.

Miss out? Peter didn't even want to know what he was talking about, but the words were enough to set off his senses, letting him know that it could only mean something bad.

"You didn't happen to go running to your precious Stark over the holidays and tell him what happened, did you?" Theo smirked with one corner of his lips, his voice teasing, mocking even.

Peter froze, and a frown started to form on his already fear covered face. "W-What?"

"Did you go crying to your little Stark and tell him what we did?" Cory asked from across the room, his mocking tone matching that of Theo's.

Peter tried his best to process what they were saying, but it didn't make any sense. They were acting like they didn't already send the messages, which Peter _knew_ wasn't true.

"I-I don't-" Peter tried to form a sentence, but there was nothing he could think of to say back to that. He assumed they must be playing some kind of game with him.

Peter's stuttering must've made the boys think he was trying to hide something from them because Theo was quick to lose his smirk and become angry.

"You better not of actually said anything about us fucking your stupid ass!" Theo hissed, standing up taller to look more intimidating, not that Peter thought he needed it. "Or did you?!"

"N-No, I didn't say anything!" Peter cowered into the corner of the wall, making himself look smaller, hating himself for every second that he did it. So much for being strong.

Did they seriously not know that Tony already got the messages? It didn't look like they were playing any games this time.

Theo came over and tightened a hand around Peter's jaw and pushed his head back, giving the trembling boy no other choice but to look up. "You swear?"

"Yes, I swear," Peter quickly agreed, his skin crawling with the feeling of that hand on him and the familiar smell of Theo's cheap deodorant assaulting his nose.

"Good." Theo didn't let him go, instead, he kept on staring down at Peter's mouth, and eventually, he reached out to run his thumb across the boy's bottom lip. "You're so pretty when you're scared, Pete."

Peter wanted to throw up.

For some reason, the idea of Mr Stark being here right now came to mind. He was clueless as to why the thought seemed comforting. Maybe it was because he knew Tony would stop them, he would already understand why Peter was scared of them, he wouldn't be like the kids in the hallway who did nothing when he clearly looked distressed.

Peter again found himself comparing Tony to these boys. It was somehow different being around the older man than them. Maybe because Tony had been kind to him since that night and even apologized, even said he loved him, whereas Cory and Theo seemed proud of what they did, and they loved rubbing it in, loved watching him suffer. But not Tony, he said himself that he didn't like seeing him hurt.

"In two weeks my parents are going out of town for the weekend and Cory and I are going to be hanging out while they're gone." Theo took his finger away from Peter's lip and stood a little closer, any closer and their chests would be touching. "We'd love for you to come over and join us."

"I don't think my aunt would let me," Peter didn't hesitate to say back. He never wanted to go back to that house again, or even walk on the street let alone be there with them.

"Do you really think you're in the position to refuse?" Theo towered over him a little more, his fingers squeezing Peter's jaw.

"M-My aunt, s-she wouldn't-" Peter tried thinking of something good to say but nothing was coming to mind.

Theo sighed, rolling his eyes before harshly shoving the boy to his knees. Peter let out a little pained whimper as his weight hit the hard tiles, again hating himself for letting this happen and not being brave enough to fight back.

Peter bent his body back so that his face was as far away from Theo's crotch as he could get it, getting sick at the thought of them hurting him again, and when he peered up, he saw that Cory was now standing behind his friend with a dark, yet lustful look on his face, making the dread in Peter's stomach stir even more.

Theo grabbed his phone from his back pocket and started going through it, and once he found what he was looking for he turned the phone towards Peter, letting the boy see what was on the screen.

Peter screwed his eyes shut when he saw it, not being able to look at the naked photo of himself. It took him right back to that night, reminding him what it felt like being on that bed, how scared he had been.

"Nice photo, isn't it? It would be a shame if we had to send it around the school. I'd hate for anyone else to have to see how perfect you look after being used."

"Don't, please," Peter said in a panic.

"We won't." Theo ran a hand through the smaller boy's hair, rough enough that his neck bent backward even more, nothing like how Tony did it, not that it should matter. "All we want is for you to come over and be a good boy for us, it's that simple. Okay?"

Peter hissed when his hair was sharply tugged on. It was a warning that told him they were losing their patience, and he really didn't want to test it any further.

"O-Okay," Peter agreed, knowing he had no other choice in the matter, just like most things in his life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was curious on what I pictured Theo to look like, I kinda had Bryce from 13 reasons why in mind because of how messed up his character is. I was almost originally going to name him Bryce but didn't want to drag that character into this story.
> 
> Thank for reading! <3


	7. Chapter 7

School had just been let out for the day and Peter was making his way towards the gates, already having said goodbye to his friends.

Getting himself to stop shaking after what happened in the bathroom had nearly been impossible. Much to Cory's obvious disappointment, both boys had left him kneeling on the cold tiles untouched. Well, untouched in the way that counted the most.   
  
The whole incident still wasn't making a lick of sense to him. They had behaved like they hadn't already sent the messages to Tony. He didn't see what they could possibly be gaining by lying. Unless they were really telling the truth. But then how did Tony get the messages?

They said something about Joel running away from home, and the only explanation Peter could think of was that he sent them without the others knowing then got scared and ran for it. It wasn't totally beyond the realm of possibilities, Joel did for some reason seem to hate him more than the others.

But none of that really mattered right now, at least not over another question that had been inside his head ever since Theo and Cory laid a hand on him, that being how he was meant to go about telling Tony. A part of their deal was that he would say something if they did anything to him, but what was Tony going to do when he found out? Would he force him into telling him who they were or where Theo lived? That couldn't happen, it would only lead to his life being ruined, more than it already was, but then again, if he didn't tell him then that meant he would have to go to Theo's house and endure whatever they have planned for him.

Maybe they would leave him alone after that, maybe they wouldn't bother him anymore if he went, but that sounded too good to be true.  
  


Peter had his eyes on the ground, still making his way towards the school gate when he felt a prickling on the back of his neck, almost like his senses were saying someone was watching him. Instead of ignoring it, like he should have, the teen paused on the spot then hesitated before looking over his shoulder, checking the area behind him for the owner of that heavy gaze.

All it took was a few passes of the crowd of students around him before he found the cause of his alarm. It was Cory, staring right at him from across the courtyard, and when he saw that Peter had noticed, he smirked and started approaching him, rudely pushing his way through the groups of students in front of him.

Seeing Cory clearly coming towards him made Peter's hands sweat, but just as he was talking himself into running for it, the other boy halted and quickly dropped his smirk, switching it for a look of shock.

Peter frowned, wondering what the hell Cory's problem was. He didn't have to wonder for too long though, he soon found out what had the other boy backing away from him.

"Hey, kid."

Peter snapped back around to see Tony smiling down at him, a greeting Peter hadn't been expecting so soon, but now that he got it, his fear suddenly dropped, knowing Cory wouldn't dare try anything while Tony was there.

"Uh, H-Hey, Mr Stark," Peter stammered out, unconsciously taking a step towards the older man as he took another quick glance behind him.

Thankfully Cory was far out of sight by now. It was scary to think what would've happened if Tony got here a few minutes too late and saw Cory harassing him.

"You alright?" Tony asked, sounding openly concerned while peeking over Peter's head to try and see what he was looking at.

"Yeah." Peter nodded, feeling lucky that Tony hadn't seen Cory, he maybe even felt a little grateful for Tony being here to scare him away.

Only now that Peter was able to relax did he notice just how many people were staring at them, well mostly at Tony, but it still made him feel awkward. Peter had already known he was getting picked up, he just didn't expect the older man to actually come into the school grounds to get him, he normally stayed in his car or got Happy to pick him up. He was glad Flash wasn't here to witness this, he would never hear the end of it.

"let's go then." Tony kept his hands to himself as they left, something Peter could sense he was struggling with.

  
\----

  
Peter stopped and looked up at what was once the Avenger's tower as they approached Tony's personal entrance. To say it was intimidating was a great understatement. He had no idea what Tony had planned for him once they stepped through those doors. They were meant to be simply working in the lab together, but could he trust that? Or should he prepare himself for Tony to hurt him again? What if he locked him up again and didn't let him go this time?

"You're alright, kid." Tony's reassuring voice came from behind as he tried guiding them into the building.

"Mr Stark, please, I can't," Peter practically begged, backing away from the tower until he hit Tony's chest a few short steps later.

Tony put a hand on either one of Peter's shoulders, steadying the boy, and strangely enough, Peter didn't recoil from the unexpected touch. It went far from unnoticed by Peter how different Tony's hands felt on him compared to Theo's or Cory's, they didn't make him want to throw up.

The older man followed Peter's eyes that were still locked on the tower before turning them back to him, taking in the sight of the boy who was trembling in his hands.

"How about we go out and get something to eat then?" There was a slight hint of guilt coming through Tony's question which Peter didn't know what to think of. He had originally thought that Tony would be annoyed or angry, not guilty.

"Really?" Peter hesitated, having previously thought that Tony was going to make him go in there whether he liked it or not.

"Yeah. We can forget about the tower for today and get some late lunch instead, my shout." Tony turned them around and kept his hands on Peter's shoulder the whole way back to the car, only letting go when it was time to open the door which Tony happy did for him.

When the car door shut, Peter's trembling body finally began calming down. He definitely wasn't ready to go back in there.

"What do you feel like?" Tony asked as he pulled the car away from the curb, sounding more like himself now.

"I don't mind," Peter answered quietly, not really being sure if he felt like anything at all.

"I know this really good Thai place-"

Tony went on explaining why he thought it was one of the best Thai takeouts around, but Peter didn't really listen, he couldn't stop thinking about today, Tony not forcing him to go into the tower, him somehow feeling safe when the older man showed up at school, and of course about what happened in the bathroom.

Was he seriously thinking about going back to Theo's house? Was he really going to let himself be blackmailed into letting those boys do whatever they had planned? Not that it took much guessing to know what they wanted.

He felt like an idiot. All of this mess going on was because he fell for peer pressure and let himself get drunk.

"Peter?" Tony gave him a worried side glance before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Sorry, what?" Peter took himself out of his own thoughts, not at all recalling a single word Tony had just said.

"I asked how things went at school today but your head was off in the clouds. Did something happen?" Tony asked with the same clear concern in his voice from earlier.

Peter chewed on his bottom lip, knowing that the decision he was about to make could change everything, and no matter what he did there were repercussions for him down both roads. He didn't know what one was worse, lying to Tony and possibly getting hurt by Cory and Theo again, or telling the truth and dealing with the backlash of Theo and Cory sending that photo around, as well as them telling everybody who he was.

People would never look at him in the same way again if they knew, people wouldn't want Spider-Man helping them if they found out how weak and dirty he was. Or maybe people would think he asked for it, they might even go as far as falsely shaming him for being a slut, saying that if he didn't want it then he should've stopped them, he had the power after all, people wouldn't care if he was drunk.

To him, it seemed so obvious what the worst path was, but the idea of lying to Mr Stark and disappointing him didn't sit well with Peter. It was only last night that he got annoyed with Tony for going against their deal and asking about the boys, and now here he was, considering doing the exact same thing.

"Talk to me, kid. What's going on?" The older man was now dangerously paying more attention to the teen then the road.

Peter shook his head, looking out the window and away from the other man. He couldn't do it.

"Nothing, everything was fine," Peter lied through his teeth, trying to not let the guilt get to him.

"You sure?" Tony doubted, observing him with narrowed eyes.

Peter nodded, watching the people on the street as they passed by, not thinking he could keep up the lie if he was facing the older man.

"I'm just tired, Mr Stark. I didn't sleep last night." That lie was easier because it was only half a lie, he was in fact very tired. He hadn't been wrong in staying up all night and worrying about today. It had gone almost as bad as he had feared, he was just grateful the worst didn't happen, Theo and Cory doing more to him than just threatening that is.

"You can always call me if you're having troubles sleeping, kid. Doesn't matter what time."

Peter wasn't sure how calling Tony was supposed to help him get to sleep, but he went along with it anyway because it was steering Tony away from the truth.

"Thanks, Mr Stark," Peter said back, trying to really sound like he meant it.

At least now Tony wasn't asking him about it anymore.

  
\----

   
The street around them was dark as they parked outside Peter's apartment building. Sitting and having lunch with Tony had been as awkward as Peter expected it to be, but the older man didn't seem to mind the silence.

Looking up at the building, Peter couldn't see any light coming through the windows of his level, letting him know that May wasn't home yet and that she must be working late again.

"Thanks for lunch, Mr Stark," Peter said awkwardly, not bothering to go for the door this time, already suspecting what Tony wanted from him before he left, the same thing he wanted every time they parted ways now.

And of course, he was right.

A smile stretched across Tony's face before he leaned himself over the center console, taking Peter's lips with his own. The older man kept his hands to himself as he worked his jaw, moving his mouth slowly, but Peter simply kept his own lips still and parted slightly like always.

Tony was soon off him and sitting himself up straight again.

"Goodnight, kid."

"Goodnight, Mr Stark," the teen mumbled before letting himself out, sensing the eyes of the older man watching as he did so, right up until he was inside the building and out of sight.

  
\----

  
Time went to fast and before Peter knew it, he was at school again. Things hadn't been too bad so far, he had made it to lunch with no disturbances, but all good things seemed to be short-lived for Peter lately so he was practically waiting for something to happen.

And of course, something did end up happening.

"Peter, are you sure you're okay? You still look pale and you keep sweating a lot," Ned asked as they walked to the cafeteria, having just come from their double History lesson.

"I think I've just got a cold or something." It always just lie after lie. He would probably get used to it soon enough.

"Maybe you should go home and rest or something."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Peter waved it off. The last thing he wanted was for Tony to find out he went home early from school.

Unfortunately though, it seemed as though Peter spoke too soon because only a minute later, Cory was stalking towards them, making Peter's body tighten up before he even saw him.

"Peter, just who I needed to talk to," Cory said loudly, patting Peter's shoulder in what would seem like a friendly gesture to any outsider, and it took everything in Peter's willpower to not jump away. "I needed help with a few Maths questions and thought you'd be the best person for it." He gave the smaller boy a wink.

Peter had to stop himself from openly cringing in front of Ned.

"Maybe another time, I was just about to have lunch," Peter managed to get out without sounding too shaky, a miracle in its own.

"Oh really?" Cory asked, faking a sad and disappointed tone before taking his phone out of his pocket to fiddle with. "It's just that I need to get it done before our next class is all."

Peter could tell what Cory was doing, the phone was a threat and he was telling him that he would use it if he didn't agree.

"S-Sure, I guess I could have a look."

"Great, my book's in my locker." Cory pointed down the hall, sounding happy with himself.

"Did you want me to come as well, Peter?" Ned asked with a smile, every little show of discomfort Peter was making going right over his head.

Only Peter noticed the few little taps Cory made on the back of the phone with his index finger.

"No, it's okay. You can go find Michelle, I'll be there soon." He sent his friend a fake smile and walked away with Cory as the boy began to move down the corridor.

Peter continued to follow Cory through the halls with his eyes cast low, and every now and then the other boy in front would look back to make sure he was still following. The more lockers they passed the sicker he began to feel. There was a stupid and small hope in Peter's chest that Cory actually needed help with a few maths questions, but all that hope was shattered when he was pushed into the boy's locker room.

As soon as the door shut, everything went ten times darker. The big room was cold with no one but them occupying it, not even Theo was in sight.

"I guess you really weren't lying about being Stark's intern. Has that pervert ever gotten you to suck his cock before? I bet he has, I bet he's pathetic enough to let someone like you do it," Cory chuckled.

Peter felt a strange ping of anger run through him. Cory had no right talking about Mr Stark like that, but the anger didn't last long, it was replaced with something else much more sickening when the other boy made it clear why they were really here.

"Get on your knees, Parker," Cory commanded with thick lust in his voice.

"Cory, please," Peter whispered out, his whole body shaking as he tried putting some distance between him and the threat lurking by the door.

With an annoyed sigh, Cory came over and forced the smaller boy onto his knees in front of him. Peter's instincts were telling him to fight, but be knew it would only piss Cory off more.

"Just be a good little slut and let me do this." Cory groped the growing bulge in his pants then started undoing his belt.

Panicking, Peter fell on his ass and used his hands and feet to quickly back himself away, never wanting to see or be near that boy's dick again. He was so close to throwing up at the mere idea.

"Get your ass back here or that photo goes viral." Cory's tone was dangerous and impatient.

Peter whimpered as he walked on his knees to kneel back in front of him, being too scared of the outcome to test Cory's patience, but he still kept his tears in, determined to not let the other boy see him cry again.

Cory pulled his hardening cock out and stroked himself inches from Peter's face.

"Please stop." Peter squeezed his eyes shut at the sight of it and tilted his head back, clenching his fists at his side to stop himself from throwing punches. He was so close to letting go.

When he felt Cory's hand on his jaw, Peter tried taking himself away from everything around him. He couldn't believe he was letting this happen again.

But then, out of nowhere, the door to the locker room was being pushed open, squeaking loudly on its old hinges.   
  
Peter fell back once more and scrambled to the other side of the room, thinking that this was it, someone had walked in on them and now he was done, everyone was going to know.

"What the fuck are you doing, Cory?" 

A mixture of relief and dread ran throughout Peter's body when he heard Theo's pissed off voice, relief because some random hadn't just walked in and seen what Cory was doing, and dread because obviously, this meant Theo was here now too.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Cory still had his dick in hand, not sounding too pleased himself.

"Jesus Christ, you can't just be doing that shit in school. You didn't even lock the door, you moron. What if the coach walked in and saw this?!" Theo angrily gestured between the two.

"He'd probably join in!" Cory spat back.

"Seriously, Cory? You couldn't just wait?"

"Not while this cock tease is walking around." He pointed at Peter who was still pressing himself into the wall.

"Put it away for fuck sack, before somebody comes in." Theo sighed.

Hearing the sound of pants being zipped back up brought Peter no comfort. They were still here, he wasn't out of danger until they were gone.

Both boys glared down at Peter who couldn't as much as lift his head to look back. The moment felt stretched out, every second was an eternity in hell, and Peter waited and waited until they eventually began to leave.

"You can have him another time." Peter heard Theo promise as the door shut.

Peter stared down at the tiled floor unmoving. The silence around him was making his ears ring. He tried to force his mind to go blank and only focus on the color of the ground below, not wanting to think anymore, but he couldn't stop his mind from wondering, wondering why it had to be him. Out of every person in this school, he was the one they picked, the one who also happened to have the most to hide. He was the perfect blackmail victim.

Only when the bell went off did Peter realize how long he ended up sitting there for, and after jumping violently at the loud noise, he slowly stood to leave, knowing people would be in there soon.

Peter couldn't bring himself to go to his next class, he needed time to collect himself, so instead, he went to the bathrooms and hid in a stall.  
  
As he sat on the lid of the toilet he almost thought ringing Tony would be a good idea, he did say yesterday that he could ring any time he needed, but then he quickly thought better of it. He was confused as to why he thought that hearing the older man talk might help relax him. Out of all the people he knew, his voice should be one of the four lowest on the list, not the first to come to mind.

He felt stupid for even thinking it.

  
\----

  
After school, and a lie to his friends about being at the nurse's office, Peter went out on a short patrol, wanting to feel strong again and like he actually mattered. It did feel a little different this time knowing that Tony was probably watching, but he didn't let it distract him, he just kept his mind on the task at hand.

Although he didn't catch any bad guys, it was still nice to get his mind off things, even if it was only for a little while. But now Peter was at home, sitting in his bedroom trying to get some homework done to keep his mind busy.

He was tapping his pencil against his book, lost in a question when his phone started vibrating against his desk, making him flinch slightly. Peter knew he needed to work on not being so jumpy all the time, he didn't need the wrong person to start noticing it.

He took hold of his phone that was buried away beneath some papers and saw Tony's name on the screen, so of course, he had to answer.

"Hey, kid," Tony greeted as soon as the phone was answered, not sounding as loud as it normally did. Peter figured he must be driving while using handsfree, that or maybe he was in the lab with him on loudspeaker.

"Hi, Mr Stark," Peter replied, his voice small and nervous like always. He then continued to try and do his homework, seeing if he could multitask while Tony talked.

Sometimes Tony would stretch out their conversations, keeping him on the phone for a good hour, so why not attempt to get his homework done at the same time? It wasn't actually due till next week, but he liked being ahead, plus everything that involved focusing seemed to take twice as long now.

"Have you had dinner yet?" The older man asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Uhh, No?" He was hardly able to get himself to eat at all today. He did good with breakfast, he happily ate all the pancakes he and May had whipped up together, but after the locker room incident, he hadn't even thought about food.

"Is May home or is she working late again?"

"Working late."

May hated working later hours because it meant she hardly spent any time with him, but right now there was nothing she could do about it. Normally in the case of May working late, Peter would just have toast or something which she again hated.

"Okay, since you don't want to come to the tower I'm going to come around with some take-out."

"Mr Stark, you don't have to do that, I'm not really that hungry," Peter tired politely declining, but Tony wasn't having it.

"Too bad, you need to eat. Plus I'm already on my way. I'll be there soon." And with that being said, Tony hung up, leaving Peter with no other choice, not that he would've had one anyway.

Peter sighed and put his pen down before tidying up the mess from his homework, then quickly checking to make sure the rest of the house was presentable. Every time he saw Tony it surprisingly got a little bit easier, at least he could still function around the older man whereas being around Cory and Theo felt like he could barely move a muscle, it was terrifying. It frustrated him not knowing why being around Tony was different, he should be just as scared. He wasn't by any means completely relaxed around him, but he didn't feel gross and worthless, and his senses wouldn't be going crazy all the time.

Tony showed up in a well-fitting suit as if he had just come from a meeting, bringing along a pizza with him which he sat on the coffee table in the living room, and the smell alone made Peter's stomach growl.

"Got any good movies?" Tony asked while casually looking around.

"Um, yeah a few. Over there." Peter pointed to the TV cabinet against the wall.

"How about we watch one while we eat?"

"Mr Stark, it's a school night," the boy quietly protested.

"Kid, it's not even seven o'clock yet," Tony chuckled as he went through what little selection of movies they had, his back facing Peter. "Besides, I wanted to hangout with you some more."

Instead of pointing out the fact that Tony had seen him yesterday, Peter just awkwardly stayed standing there, not wanting to start that argument.

"Talking about school, how'd it go today?" Tony's tone got a little more serious as he turned to face him, holding the first Lord of the Rings in his hand. Peter wondered if Tony already knew it was one of his favorites.

"It was okay." Peter started nervously picking at his fingernails, again not being able to meet Tony's gaze while straight up lying to him.

"No one gave you any trouble?" The older man asked, a strong protective vibe coming through.

_'It would be a shame if we had to send it around the school. I'd hate for anyone else to have to see how perfect you look after being used.'_ Theo's threat replayed in his head.

"No, everything went good."

Tony studied him for a second like he was trying to pick up a lie, but Peter must be was getting better and better at lying as the days went on because Tony didn't question it again. It was starting to come so naturally to him now, but that guilt was still there, just like before.

"Good," Tony finally said before putting the movie in then taking a seat on the three seater lounge facing the Tv, making himself at home.

Peter sat on the opposite end with his side resting against the lounge's arm. Tony didn't appear to be too happy with the distance between them when he glanced over, but he didn't say anything. At least not yet anyway.

Even though the pizza was filled with his favorite toppings, it still took convincing from Tony before he picked up a slice and started eating. It wasn't that Peter felt like he deserved to be hungry, it was just that his appetite for food hasn't been the same. He knew he needed to start eating more again, not just for his health but because he would start losing weight rapidly with his fast metabolism and people would begin to question it, especially May.

Peter brought his legs up to his chest when he finished his pizza slices, leaning them against the side of the lounge with the rest of his body, still being slightly nervous about the fact that he was alone with Tony in an enclosed area, away from the eyes of anyone else. If Tony wanted to do anything, no one was there to stop him from acting on it.

This wasn't the first time they've watched a movie together. They had done it a handful of times at the tower before everything went downhill. The memories he had of Tony used to be so nice and warm, but now it wasn't that same. He can't help but go back to them and think about every little thing Tony had said or done, all the looks and touches the other man gave him that Peter thought nothing of. It made him wonder how long Tony had these so-called feelings for him.

"Peter," Tony calmly called his name halfway through the movie, getting the younger boy's attention, and when Peter looked over he saw that the older man had opened his left arm as an invitation for Peter to sit next to him. "Come here."

Peter dubiously eyed where Tony wanted him to sit, questioning why he wanted to be so close all the time. Apparently sitting together on the same lounge wasn't good enough for Tony, it always seemed like he wanted to be able to touch him.

"Come on, kid." Tony smiled at him, warm and inviting, a smile that Peter knew he shouldn't trust.

But still, Peter unfolded his legs and went against his better judgment, hesitantly moving over until there were only a few inches left between each one of their tighs. Tony clearly wasn't happy enough with that because soon he was draping his arm across Peter's shoulders and dragging him over.

"M-Mr Stark?" The teen stammered, his weight now being pressed against the older man's side. He wouldn't be surprised if Tony could hear how loudly his heart was pounding.

"Shh, don't worry. Just keep watching the movie."

Peter kept his hands together in his lap unmoving, his right hand holding his left to stop them from accidentally going anywhere. Every time he breathed in, the smell of Tony's expensive cologne flooded his nose. It wasn't exactly an unpleasant smell Peter noted.

Time went on and soon the movie was almost over, and Tony had been successful at simply keeping his arm firmly across the smaller boy's shoulders, right up until now anyway.

The older man began with moving his fingers ever so slightly, dragging them over Peter's long-sleeved shirt, exposing the boy's wrist with each pull, then escalating from there until he was slowly rubbing his whole hand up and down his arm, pulling the fabric even more with it as it went. Peter didn't say anything, he just remained quiet and hoped for the best.

Then out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw Tony moving his face towards him, but the boy didn't flinch away as he got closer, he again stayed in place, eyes glued to the Tv as lips landed on his temple before moving over to his cheekbone.

"Peter, look at me," Tony whispered into his ear.

The teen anxiously bit his lip, then slowly did what he was told by turning in his spot a few inches and bending his neck to the size, facing the other man.

"You're so beautiful," Tony said while exploring every inch of Peter's face with his eyes.

Hearing that compliment had Peter squirming against Tony's side as his cheeks turned red on their own, at least that's what it sounded like to him, a compliment, not a torment like the word 'pretty' coming from Theo's mouth.

The older man closed his eyes and brushed his lips against the smaller boy's before putting more pressure behind it. He then glided his hand over Peter's shoulder until it was resting high up on his neck, just below the jawline.

Getting kissed by Tony Stark was something Peter never thought he'd get used to, but he was without even realizing it. It didn't bother him as much as it uses to and he didn't know why. He felt like he should be fighting against it more, not just letting it happen.

Tony pulled away, creating less than an inch of space between their lips.   
  
"Could you try moving your mouth for me?" The older man asked with no pressure behind it, brushing Peter's fallen fringe out of his face.

Now that was something Peter hadn't been expecting.

Peter nervously shook his head and lowered his gaze before leaning away.

There's no way he could kiss Tony back.

"Give it a try," Tony gently encouraged, then gracefully pushing back into the kiss before Peter could say anything more.  
  
The younger boy unconsciously moved his parted lips down ever so slightly, but the second after realizing what he had done, he broke the kiss, parting their now wet lips from one another and pushing himself back.

"You're doing great. Just a little more," Tony said as he shifted forward with him, recapturing the boy's lips while holding his arms firmly.

Peter was embarrassed, ashamed, confused, all of it. Why was he even listening to Tony in the first place? He should be trying to get away, he should be putting some kind of fight behind this, but instead, here he was, giving in and doing what he was told by moving his mouth again. It was only a small amount, barely noticeable, but it was still enough to make the older man smile against the kiss.

Being so caught up in the shame of what he was doing, Peter didn't register the sound of a door opening over his own deafening thoughts.

"What's this?"

Both men pulled away from each other and jerked their heads to the side, only to find May standing at the front door with a hand on her hip and a hard frown on her face, taking in the sight in front of her, completely perplexed.

Peter's eyebrows shot up in alarm, his eyes doubling in size as panic rapidly set in, and it took all but two seconds for him to hear his own heart drumming madly in his ear, even worse than when he was in Tony's arms minutes ago.

She knows, she saw and now Tony was going to take him away. He was going to be Tony's kidnap victim and he was never going to see May again.

Before Peter could freak out and spring off the lounge, Tony grabbed him by the hips, tightly digging his fingers into the skin and securing him in place. Luckily, this move went unnoticed by May as the back of the lounge hid what was going. The older man then shot Peter a quick look while simultaneously squeezing his hips, silently warning him not to say a word.

"May, I can explain," Tony spoke calmly as he stood up, pushing down on Peter's hips along the way as if telling him to stay put.

"Yeah, you would want to hope so. How long has this been going on for?" Her glare was locked on Tony, looking as though she would beat his ass if he said one wrong word.

"About two weeks now," Tony admitted honestly, still somehow keeping his calm composure.

"Oh." May straightened herself up, relaxing her features as she visibly calmed down.

"Oh?" Tony repeated, tilting his head slightly, sounding surprised, maybe even a little suspicious.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, maybe next time give me a heads up though?" May started taking off her shoes, not seeming overly bothered by the information she had just been given.

Tony looked down at Peter then back at May, but the boy's attention hadn't at all moved from his aunt. Not only was he still panicking beneath the surface, but he was now also completely confused on top of it, because how was that it? How was she not losing it right now? She just walked in on him being kissed by someone more than twice his age, that someone being Tony freaking Stark, Iron Man. How was she okay with that?

"Sorry, May, you're right, we should have said something." Tony nodded and gave her an apologetic smile. He knew how to play people well.

"That would've been nice," she agreed as she took her coat off and hung it up on the hook beside the door.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Tony cleared his throat, seemingly trying to ease the tension in the room before speaking again, "I better get going. Peter, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Hearing his name being said over his haze, Peter's eyes snapped up to the older man and found him smiling down and offering him a hand, putting on a good show for May. Knowing better than to say no, Peter let Tony help him stand up before being walked to the front door.

"Oh, and Tony," May finally spoke up before Tony could shut the door, bringing over the attention of both men. "You better treat my boy right or you'll be hearing about it." Her tone was intimidating to say the least, there was no lightness there, no hint of a joke, only the promise of something horrible happening to him if he didn't.

"I wouldn't dream of anything else," Tony said like it was a promise, causing Peter to shiver at how wrong it sounded coming from his mouth.

Tony said his goodbye and shut the door after May gave him a simple nod. He then slowly turned to the younger boy, stepping in closer so he could whisper to make sure they weren't overheard.

"You can't say anything to her, Peter. Okay?"

Peter didn't answer, he was still in shock and could only manage to stare at the other man's chest, not knowing what to do or what to expect.

Was Tony planning on taking him away now?

"Peter?" Tony brought both his hands up to hold either side of the younger boy's face, quickly becoming stern.

Peter snapped himself out of it and looked up at the other man with watery eyes.

"Did you hear me? She can't know or we will have to leave," the older man reminded him, not that Peter would ever forget. "Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes," the boy whispered back, keeping still as Tony wiped away the single tear that had fallen down his cheek.

"Good." Tony gave him a smile of approval, followed by a peck on the lips. "I'll talk to you soon."

The older man's hands left Peter's body, and the teen relaxed in what little way he could as he listened to Tony walking to the elevator, knowing that he wasn't about to be taken away.

Peter remained standing in the hallway long after Tony left, taking the time to let his eyes dry. He needed to go back inside soon, but he was scared, May wasn't supposed to find out about any of this. He knew she was going to have questions and he worried that he wouldn't answer them right. One slip up is all it took to never see her again.

Taking a deep breath, Peter let himself back inside, only to then be met with May sitting on the lounge with the Tv turned off, looking like she wanted to talk.

"So, you and Tony, huh?" She questioned, her face and voice both being soft like she wanted to make it clear she wasn't angry with him.

"Yeah." Peter flicked on his happy switch and smiled at her, acting shy and awkward to really sell it.

She gestured for him to have a seat which he didn't hesitate to comply, facing his body towards her so there wasn't any suspicious trying to hide his face from her.

"So, were you ever planning on telling me?" She started off, sounding a little hurt.

Peter quickly filled with guilt. Throughout growing up, May was always reminding him that he could talk to her about anything, particularly after Uncle Ben died, so he totally understood why she would feel hurt about him not telling her about this.

"Definitely. I just wasn't sure when the right time was." He hated lying to her, more than Ned, more than Michelle, more than anyone, even Tony, but it needed to be done. "I'm really sorry I didn't say anything, I just- you know," he trailed off, having no idea how to finish.

"You don't have to be sorry, Peter. I understand it's not an easy thing to come out about. I'm just sorry it had to happen the way that it did and not in your own time. Though I guess I would have liked you to tell me he was coming over, but still-" she stopped mid-sentence, and Peter watched her lips turn into a smile before continuing, "I'm happy for you."

"You-Your not mad I'm dating him?" Peter had never even considered what they had between them to be dating, he wasn't sure what you'd call it.

"Of course not. At first I was mad at him because I was worried that it might've been going on while you were underage," she paused and quickly turned serious, "it hadn't been, had it?"

"No, only recently." It hurt knowing that that was the only truth he'd told her so far.

"Good." She relaxed once more, resuming her smile. "You're an adult now, you can date whoever you want. I mean- the age difference between you two is something I'm gonna have to learn to accept. But as long as you're happy." May put a comforting hand on Peter's knee, showing him that he was loved. "You are happy, aren't you, Peter?" Her tone was light and questioning, letting him know that he could tell her if he wasn't, wordlessly reassuring him that she'd help if that was the case.

"Yes," Peter answered maybe a little too quickly, but he managed to crack out his best smile to cover it up. "He makes me happy," he added for good measure.

"Good. I'm glad you finally have someone who makes you happy." She squeezed his knee, not suspecting a thing because her sweet Peter would never lie to her.

Keeping this up was killing him. She was the one person he should always be truthful with.

"Oh, Peter, what's wrong?" May asked, rubbing his knee, turning her smile into a worried frown.

Peter wiped tears away from his cheeks, no even having realized they were falling until May pointed it out.

"Nothing, sorry. I just feel bad for not telling you." He knew it was a poor excuse, but that was all he could think of.

She bent forward and wrapped herself around him tightly, and Peter let himself fall into her arms. Her touch was one of the few he didn't flinch away from, her's and Tony's, which didn't make any sense to Peter, nothing did these days.

"It's okay. Like I said, I understand."

She really didn't.

"Thanks, May." Peter did the best to keep himself strong, but it was getting harder to hold himself together. He really needed to leave before he fully broke down in front of her. "I think I'm going to go to bed now."

May agreed, wanting to get some sleep herself. They both then exchanged goodnights before getting up and heading towards their rooms.

"Oh, Peter?" His aunt called from her bedroom door, getting Peter to turn around and face her. "Just a little tip, next time your kissing, try shutting your eyes." She sent a playful wink his way, most likely trying to embarrass him.

"Okay, goodnight, May." Peter hurried to his room after that and threw himself on his bed.

This day had been too much for one person to deal with and Peter couldn't help but cry into his pillow, muffling any sobs that may be too loud, something that happened too often now.

Not only had he almost been forced to give Cory a blowjob, but he also had to lie straight to May's face, and now she thought Tony and him were in a happy relationship, she even gave him advice on kissing without knowing how wrong it was.

Peter couldn't believe he had kissed Tony back, even if it was only a little bit. He felt ashamed just thinking about it, it wasn't something he ever thought he'd do, at least not after what Tony had done that night.

He told himself the only reason he did it was because he was scared of Tony taking him away if he didn't, but it didn't feel like a good enough excuse, he still shouldn't have done it.

He won't let himself do it again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me two weeks! Rewriting this is taking way longer then I thought it would, but it's still fun, even when I cringe at my old writing.
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of gun violence this chapter, nothing super crazy but I still thought I'd warn it.
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a chill in the city air tonight, but it did nothing to bother Peter, his suit had no troubles keeping him warm as he ran across the edges of rooftops, enjoying the sound of muffled wind passing his covered ears. Earlier on, he had successfully stopped someone from stealing a bike, something that happened way too often around here, and not long after that, he had helped a nice old lady by putting her shopping in her car. So he was feeling good, and he'd only been patrolling for an hour so there was plenty of time left to stay out.

Barely twenty-four hours had gone by since May caught Tony and him on the lounge, and things were extra awkward this morning at breakfast. May had a good time asking him questions about them, like how long he'd liked Tony for or if the older man had taken him out on any dates yet. She even asked how it happened which mortified him, but he tried playing it cool and told her that he didn't really remember and that it kind of just did. May was always very open about those kinds of things, but Peter swore she sometimes asked stuff like that just to get him all flustered.

Peter slowed his running into a walk when he saw a woman hunched over the passenger window of a car. He studied her for a second before climbing down the face of the building he had stopped on, getting a better angle.

Once in the right position, he could clearly make out that she was attempting to get the door unlocked with a coat hanger. That was all he needed to see before he took action.

Quickly lifting his right arm, Peter shot a set of webs in her direction, sticking both of the woman's hands to the car, making her swear loudly and jump in shock. Peter then climbed down what was left of the building to meet up with her, and when he showed himself, she looked far from happy to see him, not that he was surprised.

"You really shouldn't be breaking into other people's cars. I'm gonna have to call-" Peter shut up when he felt a familiar prickling on the back of his neck.

The teen stilled in place, fearing that Cory or Theo were nearby, but as it turned out, that was far from what his senses were warning him about.

"Don't move!" A man with a deep and rough voice shouted from behind him, followed by the sound of a gun clicking.

"Hey, hey, there's no need for a gun," Peter squeaked out, instinctively putting his hands up as if to show he wasn't armed, knowing he couldn't fight against a gun, not when the person holding it had the upper hand.

"Let her out of the web!" The deep voice demanded, getting closer by the second.

"I can't." Peter could feel his face heating up under his mask, quickly understanding how bad his situation was becoming.

"Do it now." The gun was pushed into the back of Peter's head, tilting it forward slightly under its force.

Karen hadn't even announced that Tony was calling, but the older's voice abruptly appeared in Peter's ear, making him flinch.

"Just do what he said, Peter," Tony spoke in a calming manner, but beneath it, Peter could still hear how he was trying his best to conceal how worried he really was.

"I-I can't, I need something to cut the web." Peter wasn't even sure who he was talking to now.

"There's a knife in my bag," the woman said, directing him with her eyes to a bag that was beside her feet on the ground.

"Get it done, but one wrong move and I'll shot." The gunman dug the barrel into the back of Peter's skull, just to show he wasn't playing games. 

"It's okay, sweetheart, just breathe and do what he said. I'm on my way," Tony tried to reassure him, keeping his voice steady for Peter's sake.

Peter nodded, not even having realized his breathing was out.

As he stepped forward, the gunman came with him, keeping the barrel pressed against his skull. Peter kneeled down and started searching the bag for the knife, ignoring the number of illegal drugs he saw within it.

"Now cut her free," the man ordered once Peter got hold of the knife, shoving him forward harshly with his free hand.

Peter carefully cut away the webbing, making sure he didn't accidentally cut the woman as well. It wasn't an easy job seeing as though the blade was no little pocket knife, it looked more like something that was made for the purpose of hurting someone, and Peter could tell the man behind him was getting restless.

When he finally managed to get her free, the woman grabbed her bag and walked behind him to stand beside the man, taking the knife from Peter's hands as she went. Peter knew better than to turn around, so he kept facing the car, hoping the gun wasn't about to be used.

"We're going to leave now, and if you so much as move, I'll shot. Got it?"

Soon as Peter nodded his head, they started taking off down the street.

"Kid, you alright?" Tony's voice was still inside his suit.

The teen didn't answer, all he could do was stand there and listen to them running away, but even after their footsteps soon faded, he was still unable to move, stuck in place out of fear.

It wasn't his first time being threatened with a gun, it had happened once before at homecoming by Liz's dad who then turned out to be Vulture, but the man had only used the gun for intimidation. That was nowhere near as bad as having it pressed into the back of his head, feeling the pressure of it digging in, knowing all it took was one wrong move from either him or the man and that was it, his life would've ended just like that.

Peter didn't react when he heard the clunking sound of the Iron Man suit landing on the concrete in front of him, or when Tony instantly went to his side before his suit even had the chance to fully retract.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Tony patted down the boy's shoulders and arms as if checking for injury.

Peter remained quiet as he let the older man worry over him. It was weird seeing Tony act like this, he had never seen this kind of behavior from him before. Peter could almost say he was being a little frantic.

"Sweetheart, talk to me." Tony took Peter's mask off before bending his knees, bringing himself down to the shorter boy's eye level.

"I'm okay," Peter murmured as he met Tony's eyes.

"Christ, kid," Tony breathed out, his strong arms moving around Peter's body and pulling him into a hug.

When the side of Peter's face hit Tony's chest, the teen listened to the older man's rapid heartbeat thudding against his ear, and it was that what made him come to the realization that the gunman was gone and he was no longer in the risk of being killed. His brain properly registered that Tony was here now, he would protect him from anyone else doing anything bad to him.

"Just breathe, I've got you," Tony cooed, showing no signs of letting the boy go until he did just that.

Peter couldn't help but tighten his shaking fingers around the front of Tony's jacket as he went about calming himself down. He continued listening to the man's heartbeat as it slowly went back to a regular pace, somehow hearing it helped Peter steady his own. He couldn't begin to explain why being in Tony's arms made it easier for him to breathe, but it did.

Peter eventually pulled away, awkwardly passing his weight around from one foot to the other as Tony kept his hands on him, and only when Peter finally brought his eyes up and did a scan of the area did he remember where they were.

"Mr Stark, my mask!" Peter rushed forward, taking it from Tony's hand that was still holding onto his arm, but he managed to drop it amid his panic.

"Calm down, it's only us here."

Peter took another look around the dark street to see that it was in fact empty, but he still decided to pick up the mask and put it back on, just in case. However, just before he could get it over his nose, Tony stopped him by tugging him forward.

Peter surprised gasp was silenced by the older man's lips locking over his own. Peter didn't respond to the kiss, he kept his mouth shut with the shameful memory of kissing Tony back last night still floating around in his head, but what he did find himself doing for the first time was letting his eyes fall shut as May had suggested.

It was different, he wasn't awkwardly staring at Tony's face until he finished anymore, everything was black and less intimidating. It almost felt like he was hidden away.

"You better not do that to me again," Tony panted out after he parted their lips. "You need to be more careful of who's around you next time."

Slowly opening his eyes, Peter gave a little nod, because Tony was right, he acted to quickly and didn't look around properly before advancing.

"They got away," Peter mumbled, feeling guilty, thinking that he may have been able to catch them if he hadn't of freaked out when his senses went off. He felt like an idiot for mistaking the warning for something that it wasn't, but that was the first time in a long time they had gone off for anything other than Theo and Cory. It was no excuse though, he couldn't let it happen again.

"Yes, but you're unhurt and that's all that matters." Tony kissed his masked forehead. "Come on, let's get you home."

  
\----

  
Tony had taken it upon himself to help track the two criminals down using face-recognition on the woman from the footage in Peter's suit. It took all but two days for the cops to find them together, and when they were arrested, to no one's surprise, they were found to be linked with a number of other more serious crimes.  
  
Tony gave the police his best lawyers. The older man didn't exactly keep it a secret from Peter that it was because he didn't want them near him or the streets again.

It made Peter feel better about his mistake knowing that they were likely to get life in prison, especially if Tony had anything to say about it.

Unfortunately though, the good feeling of knowing those criminals wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore was overshadowed by something else. As the week went on, Theo and Cory took every opportunity they had to make Peter miserable at school. They would often send him bone chilling smiles whenever they crossed paths, or would sit right behind him in any classes they shared together because they knew what it did to him, and on a handful of occasions, they had 'accidentally' touched his ass. The last time Cory had squeezed him that badly it caused him to drop his lunch tray, ruining his only good pair of shoes which they laughed at of course.

He did everything in his power to not acknowledge them, but having to deal with it every day was eating away at him.  


\----  


It was Friday after school and he hadn't heard anything from Tony so far today, nor did the older man say anything about him coming to pick him up from school last night on the phone, so it was quite a surprise to see him outside the school gates, leaning against one of his many cars while texting on his phone.

"Mr Stark?" Peter questioned as he approached him.

"Hey, kid," Tony greeted the same way he always did before promptly putting his phone away. "Come on, we'll talk in the car." Tony opened the passenger door for him, clearly seeing the questioning look on Peter's face.

Noticing that a few people had stopped to stare at them, Peter swiftly got in the car, not needing to be told again.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked after being on the road for a while and not recognizing the area Tony was taken them through.

"We're going to go pick out a new suit for you," the older man answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"New suit? You mean like a new Spider-Man suit?" Peter frowned, really not wanting Tony spending that kind of money on him again. "But I'm totally happy with the one I have, Mr Stark, it's great." It was more than great, it was everything he needed.

"Not that kind of suit, I'm talking more about the fancy dress kind."

"Fancy dress?" Peter repeated, now getting confused, because why would he need that kind of suit?

"I'm throwing this cocktail party for work tomorrow night. It's mostly Pepper's doing, something along the lines of keeping my business partners and workers happy or whatever it was, which she's right about of crouse. But I wanted us to go together, and it's definitely something you'll need a nice suit for," Tony explained, not sounding too pleased about being dragged into the whole thing, but Peter knew Tony always valued Pepper's decisions, often stating she knew better than him when it came to those kinds of things.

"Together? Like- as in-" Peter stopped himself. Surely Tony didn't mean it like that.

"As my intern. Since it's a business thing I thought it would be good for you to come along, plus I might not get as bored if you were there." Tony smiled at the idea, switching his attention between Peter and the red light they had just pulled up at. "What do you think? You might enjoy yourself."

"I don't know, Mr. Stark." Peter doubted quietly while fiddling nervously with his fingers, hating the thought of going to another party with god knows how many people. "I really don't like parties."

Tony didn't say anything after that, instead, he kept his focus on the road, looking deep in thought and maybe even a little angry, but at who? Peter didn't know, he just hoped it wasn't him.

Tony parked the car when they arrived at a shopping mall that looked too expensive for him to even be laying his eyes on.

"Peter, I'm sorry," Tony started, catching Peter off guard. "I didn't even think about that being a reason why you wouldn't want to come."

Peter looked down to the mat on the floor and shifted his legs around uncomfortably, loathing that they even had to be having this conversation instead of him just being confident enough to go without hassles.

Tony let go of the steering wheel and turned in his seat to face the younger boy. "I swear I would never let anything bad happen. If you came, you would be staying with me the whole night."

Peter knew the thought of having Tony beside him shouldn't make him feel more at ease, but for some reason it did.

"I think it would be good for you to get out of the house for something other than school and patrol," Tony continued when Peter didn't speak.

"I can stay with you?" Peter spoke in an unsure and self-conscious mumble, feeling like a child who couldn't look after himself for asking.

Tony nodded. "You don't need to worry, kid, I'll be there," the older man promised him, his words coming out genuine and reassuring.

"Okay, I'll come," Peter hesitantly agreed, even though he knew he should be saying no. He shouldn't be agreeing to go somewhere he didn't want to with a man that hurt him, but it was almost like there was a part of him that didn't want to let Tony down, which is stupid because he shouldn't be caring about those kinds of things. Yet it still somehow got stuck in the back of his mind.  


\----

  
Peter stared up at the former Avengers tower, restlessly trying to smoothen his jacket down, even though it was perfectly straight already. He only found out that morning that the cocktail party was going to be at the tower and he'd been on edge about it all day. He almost rung Tony up an hour before he was meant to be picked up to try and cancel, but then that feeling of not wanting to let him down came back in full force, stopping him from making that decision.

"You're going to do fine. I'll make sure of it," Tony insured him before they walked in, his hand on the teen's lower back right up until they passed through the front entrance.

Now having succeeded in pushing past the fear of going inside, Peter let his tense shoulders drop. He was proud of himself. He made it through the front doors of the tower he dreaded going back to, he overcame something he didn't think he could, even with the very reason for that fear being right beside him.

Peter's heart jumped when he got a good look at how many people were crowded around the elegantly done up room. Everyone was beautifully dressed and most people had a drink in hand, chatting away with others around them, and for the first time, Peter didn't feel underdressed for something. The suit Tony brought him hugged him perfectly, it was a dark navy blue with a black bow tie and shoes. Peter couldn't help but notice how Tony's necktie matched the navy blue color of his suit, it very easily stood out against the black of the older man's jack.

At first, Peter simply trailed behind as Tony greeted people and made small talk, feeling too out of place to be walking alongside Tony Stark at a place like this, but it didn't take long for Tony to insist that he stayed directly by his side.

Even though he technically wasn't Tony's intern, Tony would still always proudly introduce him as such, which most people seemed impressed by considering his age, and the complements Tony add on about how smart and hard working Peter was left the teen red-cheeked and stuttering from embarrassment.

There were however a handful of people they had gone through who didn't even acknowledge Peter being there and only wanted to talk to Tony. He noticed the older man would be quite short with these people, yet still did his best to not be too blunt with them. It wouldn't be a good look if Tony were to lose his cool in such a professional environment, however, there was this one person who really tested Tony's self-restraint. They came out of nowhere and almost stood right in front of Peter, rudely blocking him off from the older man. Tony handled it relatively well and ended up simply walking around the person, giving them a glare that no one wanted to receive from Iron Man before ushering Peter along, leaving them behind dumbfounded and without as much as a hello.

When Tony was later offered a glass of wine, Peter unconsciously wrinkled his nose at the drink. He could smell it from where he stood a foot away and it began making him nauseous, bringing up to many memories of alcohol. Tony must have realized something was off because he only took one sip of it out of courtesy before putting it down and not touching another.

It was roughly halfway through the night and things were still going nicely. People were laughing and having a good time, even Peter had slowly started talking a little more, but what was strangely making him more uncomfortable then most things was seeing how many ladies would throw themselves at the billionaire, being flirty and that little bit too handsy. Peter got an odd feeling in his chest when he saw them playfully touching his arm, or when Tony didn't immediately shut them down, but he tried not thinking about it, it would probably just make him even more confused if he did.

"Shit," Tony muttered under his breath, his award-winning smile dropping from the place it had been plastered to all night.

"Mr Stark?" Peter hesitated, being caught off guard by the man's abrupt change in tone.

"He wasn't supposed to be here."

Peter followed Tony's irritated gaze and found another man making his way towards them from across the room.

"Who is he?" Peter questioned, standing up ever so slightly on his tippy-toes, trying to get a better look without being too obvious.

"He's a business partner." Tony let out a long sight before turning to the teen, looking apologetic which didn't sit well with Peter. "I'm really sorry, kid, but I have to go talk to him."

"Okay?" Peter didn't understand what the problem with that was.

"I mean alone," the older man explained properly, clearing looking displeased with it.

Before he knew what he was doing, Peter was latching onto the selves of Tony's jacket, wrinkling it with his strong grip as he pulled himself closer.

"But you said I could stay with you." There was clear panic in Peter's voice, and his squeeze on the jacket only grew stronger, but when the teen realized what he had done, he let go and put his hands by his side, getting embarrassed for acting like that, like he wanted Tony beside him because he needed his protection.

"I know, I'm really sorry, but we kind of left off on a bad note last time we spoke. He was the reason I was overseas on that business trip for so long."

Peter folded his lips together as anxiety crept its way up his chest. He really didn't want to be left alone at another party.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I really didn't think he was going to show up," Tony whispered after seeing the distress Peter was in, quiet enough that no one around them would hear. "If he inconveniences us again I'll be cutting ties with him pretty quick," the older man promised himself. "But if you go an find a seat somewhere I'll keep an eye on you, okay?"

The businessman was only a few meters away from them now, his jaw tight as his lips pressed together into a thin line.

Peter ended up nodding in agreement, not wanting to disturb something that was obviously very important to Tony.

"Thanks, kid." Tony gently squeezed the boy's shoulder, giving him a look that told Peter he wanted to kiss him, but he couldn't, not here, so instead he turned around and met up with the man who was approaching them.

Peter stood awkwardly still for a moment before going and taking a seat on one of the many bars that were scattered around the place, this one luckily being empty. He twisted himself around on the stool and did a quick scan of the room, searching for Tony. His nerves soon calmed down when he found the man standing not too far away, looking right back at him.

Tony sent him a quick nod before turning his eyes back to his business partner, and from there, Peter simply watched on as the two men talked. They were too far away for him to hear, especially over everyone else talking, but whatever it was they were discussing it looked pretty serious. It was easy to tell how deep they were in conversation considering how they ignored everyone else around them, though having said that, Tony still managed to glance up at him every now and then, checking to make sure he was okay which Peter was strangely grateful for.

Peter found himself not wanting to take his eyes off the older man, just in case he was gone when he looked back. He didn't even want to think about the panic he'd go into if he lost him. He knew how pathetic it sounded, needing someone else to be with him to feel safe, and the fact that the person was someone who had hurt him before just made it worse.

"Not drinking?"

Peter was so caught up in focusing on Tony that he didn't even notice someone coming towards him, and when he found the source of the voice, he saw a young brown haired man standing beside him.

"I'm uh- not old enough to drink," Peter replied awkwardly. He didn't care how old he was, he was never laying a hand on alcohol again.

"What's someone your age doing at a cocktail party?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm here with Mr Stark, I'm his intern." Peter tried saying in a way that wouldn't make it sound like he was bragging which was a hard thing to do. Many people dreamed of having a job such as that.

"Fascinating." The man looked Peter up and down as if he was trying to make a judgment of his character. He then invited himself to take the open seat beside the boy.

Peter dropped his eyes to his lap and twiddled with his thumbs, not knowing how to reply.

"I'm Adam." The man straightened his arm out for a handshake.

Not wanting things to get awkward, Peter took the hand and shook it, adding a fake smile along with it. "Peter."

Adam decided to pick up their conversation and continue talking, and Peter just nodded and smiled along, not wanting to be rude. Adam seemed like a pretty smart guy for what he could gather, he even had a few science jokes that Peter could appreciate. But things quickly escalated into something else when Adam rested a hand on Peter's shoulder while laughing at his own joke.

Adam didn't appear to mean any harm, Peter's senses weren't even going off, but that didn't mean he wanted this man touching him, but he was to polite to tell him to stop.

Peter's eyes unconsciously drifted over to Tony, but the older man hadn't noticed anything astray yet. The conversation he was in seemed to have gotten a little heated since last time Peter checked, but he still kept on looking, as if waiting for Tony to see how uncomfortable he was.

When the older man finally did flicker his attention over to him, he did a double take.

Tony's features immediately hardened as he stood a little taller, broadening his shoulders, glaring between Adam and the hand on Peter's shoulder. Tony then straight up ignored his business partner by walking away from him midsentence. However, before Tony could get far, Peter saw the businessman grabbing his arm, attempting to stop Tony from leaving.

Tony looked ready to kill his business partner for even thinking about touching him, but before he could see anymore of how Tony reacted, Peter turned back to Adam as the hand left his shoulder, the man's fingers dragging along his jacket for a little bit too long.

Unfortunately, the hand didn't stay off him for long.

Adam said yet another cheesy joke, one that Peter didn't catch on to this time, then the hand on his shoulder was back, a little tighter than before. The man was getting more confident.

Not wanting to think worst of everyone, Peter ignored the twisting feeling in his gut from having some strangers hand on him. Not everyone could be monsters.

"Gentleman," Tony suddenly greeted from beside them, something definitely being off about his tone.  
  
When Peter caught a glimpse of Tony's face, he didn't see him holding that professional smile he'd been sharing with everyone else all night.

The hand on his shoulder let go and Peter let out a small sigh of relief, knowing Adam was less likely to touch him again while the older man was around.

"How are you going, kid?" Tony asked, latching his arm over Peter's shoulder, replacing the weight of Adam's hand with his own.

"Good." Peter squirmed slightly, practically feeling the tension starting to build around them, but there wasn't much wiggle room thanks to Tony's firm hold.

"Stark, nice to see you again. How are things?" Adam stood up and offered the man his hand, obviously not understanding the possessive show Tony was putting on.

"Things are just fine," Tony answered bluntly while ignoring the outstretched hand, not at all appearing fazed by the two inches of high Adam had on him.

Adam awkwardly lowered his arm, undoubtedly feeling a little hurt at the rejection. "I was just talking to your intern here. He sounds like a very smart kid." The young man changed his hurt expression and smiled down at Peter who was still sitting on the stool.

Peter wasn't really sure how Adam came to the conclusion that he was smart, he barely even spoke a word the whole time they were talking.

"Yes, I know." Tony pulled Peter over with the hand that was around his shoulder so that the younger boy was pressing into his side, all while staring daggers at Adam.

The realization finally hit Adam's face and the man took a step back. "Oh, I see."

Peter's was too embarrassed to continue looking at either one of them, instead, he chose to stare down at his legs that were dangling over the stool. Tony had never done this before, never been so publicly possessive of him.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Peter heard Adam saying.

"Well, now you do." Tony's tone was cold, sounding done with this, like he didn't want to hear another word of it.

Luckily Adam got the hint and just left. Peter did feel bad though, he was sure Adam was just trying to be nice, his body would've warned him if he meant any harm.

"Come on, let's go." Tony pushed on Peter's shoulders, getting him to stand up.

"What about your business partner? Weren't you still talking to him?" Peter was standing close to Tony now, he could see the older man still had a dark expression on his face that he was now trying to suppress.

"He's not my partner anymore," Tony informed him, not seeming bothered by the fact. "Like I said, if he inconvenienced us once more time we were done, and he tried doing just that."

Peter frowned. Did Tony lose a business partner all because of him?

"But what about the party?" Peter asked as the older man started prompting him to move.

"It was getting boring anyway." Tony pushed them through the crowd towards the elevators, Peter being in front of him at all times with no exceptions.

"Why- why did you do that?" Peter questioned once the elevator's doors shut, still being flustered about the public display Tony just put on, even if it was only seen by one person.

"He had his hands all over you," Tony spat out with hate as he clenched his fist.  
  
Peter understood that the hate wasn't directed at him but at Adam.

"He was just being nice," Peter shrugged it off, seeing if he could defuse Tony's anger, but apparently it was the wrong thing to say after all.

"Are you serious? It looked like he was ready to rip your clothes off then and there." Tony started getting closer, making Peter step back. They did this until the smaller boy's back hit the cold elevator wall. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I?" Tony pushed his leg between Peter's thighs, bringing himself into the teenager's space as much as he possibly could.

"I-I'm sorry." Peter didn't know why he was apologizing, but it somehow felt like he was at fault for that guy coming up and touching him, therefore also his fault for Tony being in this mood.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart," Tony told him truthfully, almost like he could read Peter's thoughts. "But I don't like it when people touch what's not theirs."

The next thing he knew, Tony was kissing him a little rougher than normal, but like always, Peter just let it happen, even when teeth lightly bit on his bottom lip. Tony was already on the edge, he didn't need to be tipped over by Peter misbehaving.

Tony didn't let down any time soon, and as it went on the smaller boy could feel the man starting to loosen the tie around his throat. Peter swallowed thickly as Tony moved and began kissing along his jawline, having completely removed Peter's bowtie at this point, discarding it on the floor like it wasn't worth the ninety-dollars he paid for.

"Mr-Mr Stark?" Peter stuttered as Tony began unbuttoning his white dress shirt, pulling it aside and uncovering his sharp collarbone.

"You're _mine_ , Peter. I don't want you forgetting it," Tony strongly asserted, trailing his lips down the boy's neck the more exposed it became.

Chills ran down Peter's spin just as Tony dragged his teeth over his pale skin, causing the teen's chest to suddenly start rising and falling too quickly.

"O-Okay, Mr Stark, but you don't have to do this." Peter held onto the man's suit jacket to stop himself from being pushed to harshly into the wall.

"Yes, I do."

That was the only warning Peter got before teeth were biting down on crook of his neck, causing him to cry out at the unexpected pain.

"Mr Stark, stop it, please!" Peter begged, fingers tightening around the jacket bunched up in his fist.

Peter told himself to knock the older man off, knowing perfectly well he shouldn't be accepting this. He had the power to effortlessly stop it with one hand, but something was hindering him from doing so. Tony was likely to get mad at him if he tried and he really didn't want that.

After enduring for what felt like thirty minutes, the teeth were finally gone, only to then shortly be replaced by gentle lips. The teen whimpered quietly as Tony sucked over the bite mark, undoubtedly attempting to encourage a longer lasting bruise. Peter knew what was going on now, he was being marked, just like he had been before.

"You're mine, Peter. Understood? Only mine. No one else touches you but me," Tony selfishly told him as he let go, moving back to take in Peter's disheveled figure. The boy's eyes were red, matching the color of his flushed cheeks, and the back of his once neatly groomed hair was now a mess along with his half-unbuttoned dress shirt.

"O-Okay," Peter quietly accepted, holding himself in his own arms to stop the trembling, swaying slightly on his legs that felt close to giving out.

Tony smile with content, kissing Peter's mark before taking the smaller boy's hand and leading them out of the open elevator. It was crazy to see how much Tony had calmed down after making it known who Peter belonged to, he was almost like a different person. Peter had seen this behavior in him before.

Having previously been too distracted, Peter hadn't realized where they were going, but when he finally took in what was around him, everything stopped. They were on Tony's personal floor.

"W-Why are we here?" Peter halted and weakly tried taking his hand back from Tony's grip.

"It's alright, just follow me," Tony calmly coaxed, but Peter still didn't move, not even when the older man gave him a second. "Alright. Friday?" He started, making Peter's heart skip more than just a few beats, fearing that Tony was calling up one of his suits to hold him down again. "Give Peter permanent authorization over any future lockdowns, alpha level one and all that. Then bump me down to level two. What he says goes, even over my own instructions."

"Right away, boss," Friday didn't hesitate to reply. "Mr Parker now has full authorization and can lock down the building or override any existing ones if he wishes to do so."

Peter blinked at the older man, processing what he just heard. Did Tony really just give him that kind of authority? Could he really undo any of Tony's lockdowns?

"Come on, sweetheart, you can trust me."

Could he? Peter wondered. It was only a minute ago that Tony was marking him, possessively digging his teeth into his neck, and it wasn't like it didn't hurt. But without understanding why, Peter stopped fighting against the tug and began to follow, slowly taking small steps as the older man moved them further into the penthouse.

Peter's eyes were darting all over the place. Everywhere he looked brought back memories, whether they were good or bad, older or new.

When they made it to the hallway, the door to Tony's bedroom came into view, and soon they were heading straight for it.

"No, I don't want to go in there." Peter found his voice and pulled his hand harder this time, easily slipping away from Tony's grasp.

"Nothing's going to happen. I've kept you safe all night, haven't I? You can trust me to keep doing it." Tony grabbed Peter's hand once more and continued leading him.

It was true, Tony did do everything he could to keep him safe at the party, just like he said he would.

Peter hated himself for not resisting more, he hated that he didn't understand how Tony could make him do what he wanted, even when it had him shaking in fear.

The lights switched themselves on as they entered the room, revealing the bed that they were now only feet away from. Tony pecked the boy's lips before carefully peeling back his jacket, sliding it down his arms and letting it drop to the floor.

Peter's eyes watered at that. Tony said he could trust him, yet here he was, undressing him. Why else would he be taking his clothes off if it weren't with the intentions of hurting him again?

"Mr Stark, please, I don't want to do that."  
  
This was the time he was meant to start running because there was no Iron Man suit here to prevent him from succeeding this time, but once again, he didn't, his body remained still instead.

"I promise we aren't going to do that," the older man said as he undid the last few buttons of Peter's shirt, creating a sizeable gap that showed off his toned chest and stomach, yet just shy of exposing his nipples.

"You've broken promises in this room before," Peter reminded him as he looked through teary eyes at the arms that were about to strip him of his shirt.

Tony paused at that, sighing lightly, his features dropping into what appeared to be guilt.

"You're right, I have, and I'm sorry for that. I will never again break a promise to you," Tony vowed before pressing a kiss to the corner of Peter's mouth. "I just want to hold you," he went on, adding another kiss to the other corner. "Will you let me do that, Peter?"

Peter quickly got lost inside his own head, questioning everything. Surely he couldn't get back on that bed again, definitely not with Tony. He could very easily hurt him again, touch him in ways that he shouldn't, or do things with his mouth that gave Peter no other choice but to cum, just like last time.

But then he kept on thinking about how nice Tony had been to him. He hadn't hurt him in that way since that night, not even when he had good opportunities too. His body wasn't giving him a single warning that would make him suspect that something bad was going to happen, so maybe it was okay, maybe Tony didn't want to hurt him after all.

"Just holding?" Peter mumbled, checking Tony's face for any hint of a lie. He didn't find one.

"Just holding, and nothing else but that."

Peter was pretty sure there was something wrong with him because he found himself giving a small nod, consenting for the man to take him back into his bed.

He didn't plea for it to stop when the older man took his shirt off, like he knew he should, he simply kept his weak cries back and held himself as still as a statue, one that Tony had far to much control over. At least that was right up until hands reached for the belt around his pants.

Peter's body suddenly moved on its own like a reflex, his hands flying up and grabbing Tony's wrist to stop him from unbuckling his belt, surprising them both.

"You can't sleep in these." Tony hushed him, maintaining that relaxed tone and gentle demeanor that Peter had gotten so used to now.

When Peter let his hands fall, Tony continued to unbuckle the belt, soon leaving the boy in nothing but his boxer. The teen almost flinched at the sound of his pants hitting the floor and the feeling of cool air on his legs.

Sensing Tony's eyes roaming over him, Peter self-consciously held his arms against his uncovered chest, folding them in a way that hid his nipples. The man's gaze felt nowhere near as threatening as Cory's or Theo's, but it was still unsettling for the few seconds it lasted.

Tony then gestured for Peter to lay on the bed before he started taking off his own suit, tie first then jacket next.

Peter moved to the bed before he saw Tony getting any further, and getting so close to being in it again made the dread came in at full speed.

"I don't think I can do this, Mr Stark."

"Yes you can. Here."

Peter turned to see Tony was now also in his boxers with his hand held out for him to take.  
  
Peter dubiously reached out and let the other man take hold of his hand. Tony then walked him the last three steps to the bed and pulled back the blankets before gently pushing the smaller boy down.

Peter closed his eyes as his side hit the mattress, and once fully lying down, Tony draped the blankets over the top of his rigid form. A few short seconds later the opposite side of the bed sunk, telling him that he was now in the same bed with Tony, sharing the same mattress and blanket while half naked. How did he let this happen?

"Peter, open your eyes," Tony whispered, brushing down Peter's arms.

When the boy complied and opened his eyes, his vision was clouded with tears, making Tony nothing but a blurred silhouette.

Blinking away the tears soon brought Tony back into clear view. The older man's face was soft, his hands on him calming and non-threatening, but when Tony pulled him over so that he was now against his chest rather than on the side of the bed, Peter's body still seized up, even more than it already was.

"You're doing great," Tony encouraged, encasing the smaller boy in his arms. "Don't cry, sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe."

Peter couldn't speak, the only noises he could manage were occasional whimpers, but Tony continued to hush him through it all, whispering soothing things into his ear until the boy's body loosened up.

Over time, Peter felt his fear fading. Tony's words of reassurance were somehow helping. How it was possible? Peter didn't know, but it was working and that confused the hell out of him.

"I love you, Peter," the older man murmured as he kissed the teen's forehead, only causing Peter to cry harder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Peter be able to tell Tony about Cory and Theo before it's too late?

Almost a week had gone by since Peter let Tony take him into his bed, and ever since then, Tony had been a little more handsy with him. Nothing too extreme, but he kissed and held him a lot more and every time the bruise on his neck would start to fade, the older man would mark him with another, and thanks to Peter's fast healing, this would happen often.

Peter didn't want to acknowledge or accept the fact that sleeping in Tony's arms had been the best nights sleep he'd had in a long time, but it was true, he couldn't hide from it as much as he tried. He hadn't woken in a panic from a nightmare, nor had he woken himself up from thrashing around, he slept through the whole night, his eyes only opening when Tony pulled him closer early the next morning.

But that was just under a week ago, and now Peter was looking at himself in a change room mirror, slipping on a ridiculously priced jacket over an equally expensive button-up shirt. Much to Peter's dismay, Tony had dragged him back to the mall, insisting that he needed new clothes. He tried telling Tony countless times that he didn't, but the older man wouldn't listen to him.

After fixing himself up, Peter stepped out from behind the curtains of the change room stall, feeling insecure as he showed his outfit off to Tony like he was asked to. The jeans he wore not only hugged him flawlessly, but they matched perfectly with the simple black jacket he had thrown on as well, and red button-up shirt underneath nicely complemented his dark features.

"Looks great, kid," Tony complimented with a smile, seeming pleased with himself that the clothes he picked out suited Peter so well.

"Mr Stark, I really can't take this, it's too much," Peter spoke in a sheepish mumble as he gestured down his body.

Tony gave him an odd look for a brief moment before clearing his throat and shifting in his seat, crossing one leg over the other, leaving Peter to wonder if he had said something wrong.

"For the tenth time, it's no problem. You're in desperate need of new clothes anyways."

"I don't need new clothes," Peter said a little defensively.

"Kid, you wear the same shirt nearly every day of the year."

Peter frowned. Tony was definitely overreacting, he had at least three good shirts, and besides, he really liked his science ones. The clothes Tony wanted to get him were nice, sure, but nothing could beat a good science pun. Plus anything over fifty dollars for a single shirt was insane to him, and there wasn't a single thing in this store that came close to going under it, he would know, he checked, twice.

"Then couldn't we at least go to Target where they sell normal priced things?" Peter tried, hoping Tony would give in so he wouldn't feel as guilty.

"Not happening." Tony stayed stubborn, shaking his head. He almost even looked offended at the idea.

Peter sighed and walked back into the stall, feeling Tony's eyes on him as he did so.

  
\----

  
Peter thought the clothing store was expensive enough, but then they stopped in front of a shop called Louis Vuitton and he was quickly proven wrong.

Tony pushed them towards the doors, saying something along the lines of Peter needing new shoes, which of course Peter tried to argue against, but it was obvious that Tony wasn't about to budge anytime soon.

"Don't try and think I haven't noticed the state of them." The older man nodded down to Peter's shoes as he led them inside.

Peter looked at his white sneakers that had faded red stains covering them from where Cory made him drop his lunch. They weren't terrible, but yeah, he could see what Tony was getting at, they did look a bit gross. But that didn't mean he wanted Tony sending money on him.

When they entered the store, one of the employees closed the doors behind them. Peter glanced over his shoulder at the girl as she locked the door, wondering what was going on and if he should be concerned.

"Don't worry, they're just shutting the shop for us," Tony whispered to him before leading him over to the men's shoes, his hand on Peter's lower back for reassurance. "Now, go pick something, whatever you want."

Knowing better than to argue as it's got him nowhere so far, Peter let his eyes wander over the wall of beautifully displayed shoes. He figured Tony must come in here pretty often if the staff already knew to shut the shop for him straight away, that or they just did it for every famous person that walked in so they wouldn't be disturbed.

As Peter looked through the selection in front of him, he noticed that he couldn't see a price on anything. In past experiences, no easily visible price tag normally meant expensive, so Peter went for plainest looking pair he could find, hoping they wouldn't be ridiculous. They were just a simple black and grey sneaker, surely they couldn't be too much. But then he just had to make the mistake of picking it up and inspecting it.

Peter's eyes bulged when he turned it upside down and saw the price stuck to the bottom. He quickly put the shoe back after that and stepped away from it, feeling like he just committed a crime for merely touching them with his dirty hands.

"Do you like these ones?" Tony appeared behind him, picking the same shoe back up.

"Um, yeah, they're nice, but-"

"Try them on," Tony interrupted, most likely already knowing what Peter was about to say.

"Mr Stark-" Peter started to protest again, but Tony was gone before he could finish, getting a member of the staff to find the right size for his feet.

With a warm smile on her face, the employee happily brought over a few different sizes for him to try. She kindly offered to help him with them but he politely declined, and going by the approving nod the older man gave him, it was the right decision to make in Tony's books.

After finding his right size, and receiving some encouragement from Tony, Peter reluctantly slipped them on, and God did they feel beautiful compared to his current cheap pair, like walking on clouds, as cliche as it sounded.

Tony must have picked up on how much he secretly like them because he was buying them before the teen even had the chance to take them off, and Peter was too shy to object while the employees were hanging so closely around, not that it would've made a difference as he already knew.

 

\----

 

Both men were side by side as they walked towards the exit of the mall. Peter was trying not to feel guilty about how heavy the bags he was carrying were, but of course he couldn't help it, even after thanking Tony more times then he could remember. He really hated people spending money on him, it always made him feel like he owed them, billionaire or not.

Just as Tony and Peter were stepping through the automatic doors, a flash of light came out of nowhere, taking them both by surprise, Peter more than Tony.  
  
The teen stumbled back a few feet, wincing at the bright light that sent his vision black for a few short seconds.

"Mr Stark?" Peter's voice sounded small and humiliating frightened as he unconsciously reached out to grab onto Tony's arm for support, and in return, he received a small piece of comfort when the older man grabbed him back.

"Is it true that you and your intern are involved in a romantic relationship?" A faceless man behind a camera asked, then getting to close for anyone's liking before setting off another flash.

Peter cowered away from the light and hid behind Tony, but after that everything went downhill and Tony was no longer there, he wasn't standing in the mall beside the older man anymore, instead, he was naked on Theo's bed, the dark room being illuminated with light as a camera went off. There was a thick wetness on his face and he could barely move as his body ached. He was dirty, he was used and scared with nowhere to run, no power to fight.

"You take one more photo and I'll have you fired in a second, don't try and think that I can't. And if you even think about publishing anything you'll regret it." Tony strong voice ripped through the memory, his words sounding like no idle threat.

"Peter, are you okay?" Tony was talking to him now, taking the bags out of his hands and placing them on the ground with the rest, but Peter could hardly register anything. "I'm sorry, that dickhead from the party must have tipped him off or something. By tomorrow he won't be working for me anymore, or anyone else for that matter."

Peter could feel a tightness in his lungs, he wasn't getting enough air. He was too deep in the memory.

"H-He- he was taking photos," the boy stammered out. He was trying to get himself away from Theo's bed and back to Tony's side, but nothing was working, and feeling the eyes of the people around them locked on him wasn't helping, all he could think about was how the three boys had done the same thing while he was lying on that bed. It made him feel naked and like everybody staring could see his shame.

"Come on, let's get back to the car." Tony scooped the bags up with one hand while the other stayed around Peter's shoulders, and he glared at anyone who was looking their way, thankfully taking some attention away from them.

Before he knew it, they were at the car and Tony was opening the passenger side door and helping him in. The older man basically threw the bags in the back before going around the car and getting into the driver's side.

"They took photos, they took photos of me," Peter spoke rapidly between each jagged breath as he bent forward, putting his elbows on his knees and running his fingers through his hair. He then tightened his fingers and started pulling at his curls, hoping the pain would help bring him back.

"Hey, Peter, stop. It's okay." Tony reached over and gently pried Peter's hands away from his hair before holding onto them tightly. "He's gone, no one's taking any more photos."

"Yes they are! I can feel them!" Peter flinched as his voice filled the car, not having expected such a loud outburst to come from his own mouth.

The older man frowned for all but a second before the realization hit his face.

"You're here with me, not them. We're in the car and you're safe. It's just me and you here. Nobody is taking photos of you," Tony promised as he ran a soothing hand over Peter's tightly closed fists.

"I can feel them," he repeated, though this time it came out weaker.

With great difficulty, Tony guided Peter over the center console, pulling the smaller boy into his lap so that his side was pressed against Tony's front and his legs awkwardly stretched over the console, pointing towards the passenger seat. At first, Peter fought against it, but all it took for him to stop was the older man hushing him and reminding him that he was safe.

Peter slumped against the warm body, letting himself take in the man's scent as an attempt to force the memory out of his head. He'd rather smell Tony then them. But he couldn't stop falling back into it, their hands were on him and he couldn't get them off, he couldn't fight, he was too weak.

Peter frowned when he was pulled away from the sound of Tony's heartbeat by the older man wincing in what appeared to be pain. Why did Tony sound hurt? Was he doing something wrong?

"You gotta loosen your grip a bit, kid," Tony spoke with a tight strain in his voice as if trying to hold back another a sharp breath of pain.

Peter quickly apologized and released Tony's arm that he hadn't even realized he'd been squeezing. There was without a doubt going to be bruising left behind thanks to him. Sometimes he forgot his own strength, the same strength he couldn't use that night.

"It's fine, don't apologize." Tony's was speaking warmly against his ear now, any previous pain having been forgotten. "Tell me, where can you feel them?"

"Everywhere," Peter answered without hesitation.

"Tell me where exactly so I can help." He wrapped his arms around Peter's torso and pulled him further into his lap.   
  
Peter was well aware that he should be scared by the fact that he was so close to Tony's cock again, he was literally sitting on top of it, but there were bigger things concerning him right now. He wasn't sure how Tony was going to help, but Cory's fingers were digging into his skin and he wanted them gone.

"Holding my arms down," he shuddered, keeping his head hung low, and soon, Tony was lightly rubbing along Peter's forearms. "Pulling my hair," he went on, still being able to feel the rough grip of Theo's fingers ripping hair from his scalp.

At hearing that, a growl made its way out from the back of Tony's throat, low and dangerous as he moved to push his fingers through the teen's hair, showing him how gentle he was compared to them. Peter wasn't scared, he knew Tony wasn't angry at him, he was angry at the boys for hurting him. 

"I can feel him on my lips," Peter whispered out in shame. Thinking about what Cory had done with his mouth made him want to throw up.

Tony shifted again, this time to hover a thumb over Peter's quivering lip before bending his neck and bringing their mouths together, and it was then that Peter finally caught on to what Tony was doing. He was trying to get rid of the touches that others had made, replace it with his own so he could only feel him.

Peter wasn't sure how to felt about that. But for some messed up reason, it was working. The more Tony kissed him the less Cory he could taste. He definitely loved not having the feeling of Cory on his lips, but Tony's shouldn't be any better, yet somehow it was.

"Where else?" Tony asked after having the boy in a kiss that lasted for what felt like ten minutes.

Peter squirmed uncomfortably in the older man's lap, debating on whether or not to tell him that he could still feel them inside of him.

"Nowhere else." Peter decided to go with, having no idea how Tony would react if he told him the truth.

"You sure?" He questioned, not sounding the slightest bit convinced.

Peter nodded, not trusting his words to come out steady enough right now.

The older man sighed before he started peeling the teen away from his body, and Peter almost found himself whimpering at the loss of comfort, but he quickly stopped any sound from coming out as to not make a fool of himself.

"Peter, please tell me who they are." Tony pushed the younger boy's chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes.

Peter opened his mouth, for a split second being so ready to tell him, but then he saw May's crying face when she found out what happened to her sweet nephew, accompanied with Ned's self-loathing look of guilt because there would be no way to convince him that it wasn't his fault. He wanted to protect them from that. They didn't need to feel that kind of pain because of him, he couldn't be that selfish

Peter closed his mouth and brought his head low, resting it on the other man's neck just under his chin before shaking his head, the back of his hair brushing against Tony's Adam's apple as he did.

"Alright." Tony sighed as he caressed Peter's back.

It was clear that Tony wasn't happy with his answer which made Peter feel like shit for disappointing him, but he had to ignore it, for the sake of his loved ones.

 

\----

  
It was a miracle that no news had come out about him and Tony. Then again, Peter knew first hand how scary the older man could be when he was angry, so it wouldn't surprise him if the photographer was too intimidated by him to publish anything.  
  
But all of that was the last thing on his mind right now, he was too busy being a nervous wreck for a completely different reason. It was Saturday which meant it was the night Theo and Cory wanted him to go 'hang out' with them. He wasn't able to get a wink of sleep last night, he was up pacing around his room, telling himself that he could do this, he could endure what the boys wanted from him.

Theo hadn't forgotten to remind him on Friday about their arrangement.

_"Seven tomorrow night at my house. You better be there," Theo hissed into his ear as they passed each other in the school hallway._

It was becoming harder and harder to not just call Tony and tell him everything they've done, but he knew Tony would be livid, and there was also a part of him that didn't want to see the disappointed look on the man's face when he found out he lied to him. And anyway, he had to do this for his family and friends because they didn't need his burden on their shoulders.

So there Peter was, sitting in Theo's house as he tried to make himself look small against the couch, hoping they would magically forget about him, and so far it seemed to be working as both boys had hardly even acknowledged his presence since he got there. They were on the floor in front of the coffee table, drinking and playing games on the TV, happily ignoring him.

There was nothing else for him to do other than just sit there with his eyes in his lap, waiting for them to make a move. His senses had gone crazy the moment he stepped within five feet of their yard, warning him to leave, and they hadn't given up since. He wished he could turn them off, he was well aware of the danger he was in.

He was too frightened to even look around, too frightened of memories being brought back up. He was in the same room everyone had been dancing in the night of the party. Peter remembered having fun with Ned while they danced, of course being completely unaware of the events that would take place not long after. His first time was ripped away from him in this house by the very people sitting in front of him, even his first kiss was taken by them.

They had been so nice to him that night, made him believe that they actually wanted to be his friend. His trust for people went down the drain that night, now it's the nice people who scared Peter the most.

When they had shoved him on the couch thirty minutes ago, he was sure it was going to happen then and there, but it didn't, and the longer they ignored him the more his dread grew. The suspense was killing him. It felt as though they were playing a game to see how much they could shake him up. They enjoyed sick games like that.

But then Theo switched off the TV, and Peter's stomach quickly sank.

"Wherever Joel fucked off too he's gonna miss out," Cory laughed.

"His loss." Theo shrugged before getting up on his feet, followed closely by Cory.

Peter felt his face go a deep red and his heart rate pick up rapidly when both boys turned towards him. There was a pain at the back of his throat as he tried to hold in tears. He told himself not to cry, even as they stalked towards him like predators with their prey.

"Look at that, Cory, Spider-Man over here is scared. He's shaking," Theo mocked, then blissfully laughed at his own torment. "Stand up," he commanded, causing Peter to flinch at the sudden drop in tone.

Peter was hesitant but complied, standing with his back straight to try and make up for his fear and come off as brave instead. It didn't last for long though, he was shrinking in on himself the moment Theo came around and pressed his chest onto his back, touching him. Tony wouldn't be happy with that because only he was allowed to touch him, yet here he was, going against what Tony had told him by letting them touch him. He hated it.

"So pretty and small." Theo pressed his lips against the teen's ear as he spoke, making Peter bend his neck away from the unwelcomed feeling that had his skin tingling in the worst way.

Cory then joined them by stationing himself in front of Peter so that Peter was now sandwiched between them, and it was then that Peter couldn't hold his tears in anymore, they began spilling down his face no matter how much he tried to stop it. He hated himself for failing and being too weak, but he just felt so dirty and vulnerable as they towered over him.

"He's already crying." A smirk pulled across Cory's lips at the sight. "Wait until we get our cocks up that little ass of yours, then you'll really have something to cry about."

"P-Please d-don't make me." Peter's voice broke as held onto his right arm with his left hand, hunching his shoulders forward to try and hide in what little way he could. "Please just let me go home."

"Not a chance. I've been waiting a whole month for another go," Cory said while seizing Peter's jaw in his hand, forcing Peter to stand up a little taller as he bent the boy's neck back. "And your lips are just too pretty to pass up on."

Cory tried to connect their lips but ended up landed on Peter's cheek instead, thanks to Peter turning away from it. Not being pleased with his actions, Theo looped his right arm around Peter's and pulled them back, making the teen's back arch. The smaller boy groaned in pain at the sudden bend of his arms and back, and before long, the hand on his jaw was squeezing harshly and forcing his head back around.

Peter was instantly feeling sick at the taste of Cory's lips locking over his and hearing the boy moan only made it worse. It was rough and sloppy with too much bitting, nothing like the way Mr Stark would kiss him. Peter was pretty sure it was wrong to be thinking about how furious Tony would be if he found out someone was touching him again, or to be thinking about Tony getting possessive and kissing him until he could no longer taste Cory on his lips, yet the thought was strangely comforting.

When Peter felt Theo suddenly pinching his ass, he snapped forward, unwillingly sending himself further into Cory's assault. Peter whimpered when nails painfully dug into his clothed skin, but then to make things worse, the hand slip under the waistband of his pants, groping one of his rounded cheeks.

Then something happened without warning that had Peter crying out as fear flashed through him. A finger had forced its way between his cheeks, trying to make its way towards his hole.  
  
Peter no longer had control over his body, and before he could stop himself, his knee came flying up in defense and connected with Cory's crotch, making the boy in front of him scream around his lips before sinking to his knees in pain.

"What the fuck, Parker!" Cory raged from the floor, one hand cupping his crotch and the other on the ground steadying him.

Theo shoved Peter on the couch to get past him, and Peter hastily scrambled away terrified until his back hit the corner.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear!" Peter rapidly apologized, knowing he had messed up big time.

"You alright, mate? I told you we should have given it to him before we started." Theo put a hand on Cory's shoulder as he squatted down beside him.

"Just fucking give it to him now then!" Cory shrugged off Theo's hand.

As Theo left the room, Cory slowly rose from his knees, groaning along the way. He then walked over and peered down with hateful eyes at Peter who was still cowering on the couch.

"I was gonna go easy on you, but now I'm going to make it hurt worse than last time," Cory promised menacingly.

"N-No please, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-" Peter was cut off by his own sharp gasp that was caused by Cory abruptly backhanding him across the face.

Peter cupped his red cheek in shock as the sting started to set in, knowing that the blow was hard enough to leave a bruise. How was he supposed to hide something like that from Tony?

Just as it looked like Cory was about to hit him again, Theo returned to the room with a drink in one hand and what looked to be a pill in the other, thankfully taking Cory's attention away from him.

"Wh-What's that?" Peter asked with wide-eyes, still holding his cheek as he tried to squish himself into the arm of the couch, wanting to be as far away from whatever it was as he could get himself.

Theo didn't answer, he just broke open the pill before tipping the contents of it into the drink and waited for it to dissolve. He then joined Cory at the couch in front of Peter, nodding to the other boy as to tell him it was ready.

"Wha-" Peter was about to ask again, but the boys jumped on him and everything after that happened too quickly.  
  
Peter grabbed Cory's hand as the boy pulled him up by the hair and held his head back. Theo then forced Peter's mouth open, shoving his fingers past his lips and digging his nail into the gum until it was too painful to keep shut.  
  
The drink was poured in, but Peter was able to stop the liquid from hitting the back of his throat, however just as he was about to spit it back out, a hand clasped over his mouth, followed by Theo's voice.  
  
"Swallow it."

Peter shook his head, making the liquid slosh around in his mouth.

"Swallow it or I start sending people that photo," Theo threatened, pinching Peter's nose shut so he no longer had access to air.

Peter didn't know how long they held him like that. He could feel his lungs becoming tighter with each second. He was contemplating just throwing them off right now and running for it, but that thought was quickly thrown out the window when Theo made his next threat.

"Cory, go get my phone. From what I can remember, I still have Ned's number saved. Now that would be a good place to start, wouldn't it?"

Peter whimpered in defeat and let the drink slid down the back of his throat, and as soon as he swallowed, they let go, causing him to collapse to the floor.

Peter coughed and gasped for air, and all Cory and Theo did was stared down at him, waiting.

The effect of the pill wasn't instant, but it didn't take long before he could feel it starting to do things to his body. Peter wasn't nearly prepared for the small wave of dizziness that hit when he tried to get up, so he ended up slumping forward slightly which the other boys took as their cue to continue.

Peter was turned over and pressed into the floor by Theo's weight on his lower half. Cory then took the chance and pulled Peter's shirt off over his head, exposing his chest to the cold air. The smaller boy tried to hold his arms to his chest but was stopped when they were grabbed and pinned to either side of his head.

"It feels so good when you squirm." Theo rocked his hips forward, running his clothed erection across Peter's thigh.

"Please don't," Peter sobbed, feeling pathetic when the plea came out in nothing but a whisper.

"Would you look at that, someones been getting some action," Cory said almost mockingly while jabbing his fingers into the bruise on Peter's shoulder, the same one that Tony had left there the day before. "Who have you been slutting around with?"

Peter just stayed silent as tears trickled down his cheeks and disappeared into the hairline around his ears, hating that they were touching Tony's mark. 

"Whatever. Just hurry up, I want my turn," Cory told Theo, sounding annoyed that he didn't get an answer.

Hearing his own belt buckle being undone left him wanting Tony to come and save him for this hell, to protect him from the pain they were about to cause. He wanted to be back in the older man's arms as he whispered protective words to him. He wanted to be kissed by him until he no longer felt Cory on his lips.

Peter could feel the bump of his phone that was still tucked away in the back pocket of his jeans. All it would take for Tony to be there was one phone call, one phone call and all of this would stop, he'd be safe.

Peter's mind screamed at him to run and call Tony. He needed him. He wanted him.

When he felt his zipper being pulled down, Peter tried to twist his body away from it. He thought he could endure this, but he couldn't, he couldn't let this happen again, not when he had more power to fight it this time. The drugs were slowly becoming more and more hard to ignore, so if he was going to be brave enough to do something then he didn't have much time left. It needed to be done now.

Peter yanked his right arms out of Cory's hold, shocking both of the boys above him. Then without hesitation, he lifted his back off the ground by a good inch and connected his fist with Thoe's face, just below the eye. 

Taking advantage of Theo's daze, Peter swiftly bucked his own body up, easily sending the boy to the floor beside him. Now that Peter was really fighting, the attempts Cory was making to hold him down were useless and soon he was joining Theo on the ground, along with a fresh bruise under his eye to match.

Seeing both boys down, which had to be one of the most satisfying things he had witnessed, Peter scrambled to get to his feet, fighting through the dizziness. Knew he wouldn't make it far in this state, so instead of running for the front door, he stumbled for the bathroom that he remembered was down the hallway.

Peter threw himself through the door then closed it faster than it was opened. He hastily locked it before sinking to the floor, no longer being able to hold up his own weight, and before he even properly thought about it, he was pulling his phone out of his back pocket and dialing Tony's number.

"Kid?" Tony answered after the second ring, sounding surprised.

Peter couldn't answer, he just cried heavily into the phone, thinking about the consequences of Tony finding out and how selfish he was being right now.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Hearing the boy's cries, Tony's questioning tone quickly turned into a panicked worry.

Even though he knew it was selfish, he couldn't go through Cory and Theo doing that to him again, he had to tell Tony, even if it ruined his life.

"M-Mr Stark, I- I need help," Peter managed to push out, his voice strained and broken.

"What's going on? Where are you?!" Peter could hear Tony frantically moving on the other end as if he had just sprung up on his feet and started running.

"They- they-" the teen cut himself off when the sound of someone's fist banging against the door startled him.

"They what, Peter? What did they do?!" Tony started yelling at Friday to give him a location.

"Open the fucking door, Parker!" Theo demanded, banging heavier against the wood of the door.

"Mr Stark, please, I need you." Peter slid across the floor until his unclothed back hit the bathtub, trying to get away from the sound. Each thud against the door was sending waves of chills throughout his body.

"I'm coming, don't move." Tony's voice was louder now. He must be in his suit. He was coming for him.

"I swear you have five seconds to get your ass out here or I'm sending that photo to everyone you love, all I have to do is hit send."

In his panic, Peter dropped the phone from his ear, letting hit the cold tiles. If Ned saw that it would terrify him, and if May saw it she'd break down. It would all be his fault. He had to delay it for as long as he could. Maybe when Tony got here he would actually be able to stop them from doing it like he said he would. He didn't know how it was possible, but he needed to trust him.

"Five." Theo started counting down.

Peter could hear Tony's small voice coming from the phone on the floor, telling him not to move.

"Four."

Peter really wanted to listen to Tony, but doing nothing wasn't going to buy him time. So he crawled back to the door, seeing as though his legs were too wobbly, then unlocked it just before Theo got to two, hoping Tony would get here before they had the chance to hurt him.

Cory stormed in and gripped his hand around Peter's neck before backhanding him for a second time. This time the blow was strong enough and done in just the right place to make his nose bleed, but before he could even react to it, he was being taken back into the living room. The smaller boy tried to keep up but was having troubles staying on his feet and was basically being dragged.

Luckily they had been too preoccupied to notice the phone lying on the bathroom floor, or that Peter was even talking on it at all.

Once they had entered the living room, Peter was roughly thrown on top of the coffee table, his knees now on the ground and his waist bending over the side as his chest got pushed into the surface. One of the drinks the boys had been drinking earlier had gotten knocked to the floor in the process, but they paid it no mind, instead, they went about ripping off the remainder of Peter's clothing and throwing them aside.

"We're not going to tell you again. One more wrong move and everyone knows how much of a slut Spider-Man really is," Theo hissed out, bringing a heavy hand down on the smaller boy's ass, smacking him harshly.

Peter jolted with a yelp at the hit. He then quickly became even more humiliated as the hand started rubbing him in a circular motion, every pull outwards revealing his hole to the cold air. Theo ran a finger between his cheeks with little warning, stopping at his ring of muscle before pushing in dry.

Peter choked on his own sobs, digging his hips into the edge of the table as he rocked forward, trying to get away from the unwanted pressure invading his body.

How long was Tony going to take? He needed him _now_.

"Still fuckin' tight, aren't you, Pete?" Theo smirked with delight as he pulled his finger out. "I don't think you've been good enough for lube. What do you think, Cory?"

"Take him dry," Cory's cold and sinister voice encouraged.

"No, please," Peter begged in what little way he could. It hurt enough last time when there was lube.

"Shut up, does it look like we're giving you an option?" Theo spat back.

"I couldn't care less if you tear his hole up, just hurry up and fuck him already."

"Wait, I want to get a photo before we destroy him again. Get my phone."

Peter scratched at the hard wooden surfs beneath him as Cory left the room with a heavy sigh. They were going to take another photo, it would be yet another thing they would have against him, another thing to make him feel sick thinking about.

Cory's heavy footsteps came back, then there were a few seconds of daunting silence before the familiar sound of a phone camera shutter went off. He didn't just hear it once, he heard it multiple time as if they were trying to get every possible angle. He did his best to hide his face, but with the last one, Theo had wrapped his hands around Peter's head and bent it to the side, giving him no other choice but to look in the camera's direction.

"We might actually send these to Stark this time. I bet he'd love to come in and have our sloppy seconds after we're done with you," Theo taunted as he kneeled back down behind the smaller boy, having no idea just how wrong he was. "Gonna fuck you so good, Pete," he spoke thickly as he unbuckled his belts.

"Then do it." Cory was clearly getting impatient.

"Look at him, drugged up and he's still fighting." Theo chuckled, shaking his head as he pushed himself between Peter's cheeks, rubbing his tip over the boy's entrance in a teasing motion.

The drug had taken him too deep to fight any further, and just as Peter was losing hope and preparing himself for the reality of the pain that was about to come, a sudden and loud crashing sound came from across the room, causing him to jump.

Peter inched his gaze towards the sound with what little energy he had left, and what he saw made the stream of tears running down his face thicken. It was Iron Man standing next to a kicked-in front door, and you didn't need to see his face to know he looked murderous.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, almost three weeks on a cliff hanger, I'm so sorry! Life has been crazy!
> 
> I really hate how short this chapter is, but having this one and the next one put together was getting too long so I thought it would be best to split it and just get this one out now. I hope you enjoy finding out how Tony handles what he walks into >:)

It was an understatement to say that Tony was surprised when Friday had announced that Peter was calling. It was the first time he had been the one to call since _that_ night. When he answered, the only thing he could hear was crying, crying that he knew was coming from Peter's lips, and in that moment, anything and everything bad that could be happening to the kid started playing out in his head.

Hearing the fear in Peter's voice as he begged for help made his blood run cold, and Tony was knocked right into protective mode, leaping off his lounge and getting into his suit in a matter of seconds. He even jumped off his balcony before it had time to fully form around him.

There were no words to describe how stupid Tony felt for not keeping a closer eye on him, he should have made Friday always alert him whenever the kid went out a certain distance from his house. Now he was off towards Peter's location at high speed, being able to do nothing else but listen as Peter got dragged away from the phone, right after having heard him cry out in pain, accompanied by the sound of skin hitting skin. Tony couldn't wait to get his hands around the neck of the person who dared hit his boy. 

When the only words Peter had been able to get out of his mouth were 'they', he had known right away who he was dealing with, and his heart raced with the thought of finally giving them what they deserved. He was going to make them suffer.

Finally getting to the house, Tony didn't hesitate to smash through the front door, his suit taking the brunt of it, making all three boys in the room jump.

What Tony saw when his eyes landed on Peter had him more than just seeing red. He was ready to kill. The scene in front of him had a very naked Peter looking over at him, fear covering his tear-stained face while being held down by a boy with blond hair who had himself positioned behind him, ready to enter and take what didn't belong to him.

Tony welcomed the anger that quickly overpowered him, and wasting no more precious time, he lunged at the blond who was now frozen in place, ripping him away from Peter and slamming him into the floor, winding him.

The boy's face had terror written all over it as he struggled to breathe, but that only made Tony grin as he began laying out punch after punch with no mercy given, smiling wider at the sound of screams and the feeling of bone giving under his fists.

Enjoying the cries coming from below him too much, Tony almost forgot there was another person in the room, but seeing someone with a mop of dark hair trying to make a break for it, he jumped up, leaving the blond unconscious on the floor and leaping at the other boy, tackling him to the ground and wrapping his fingers around his throat.

As Tony squeezed, the boy below him silently tried scratching the iron fingers away from his neck, all the while begging for his life, but nothing was getting passed his throat. It was useless of course, Tony's grip was too strong, and soon the brunette's eyes were rolling into the back of his head. Tony wanted to keep on strangling him until he was sure there was no more air left in his lungs, but a small and familiar-sounding whimper from behind made him come back to himself and let go.

He turned his neck to find Peter still in the same vulnerable position, only this time his forehead was pressed into the table as he mumbled nonsense.

Knowing that Peter needed comfort right now, Tony's murderous anger cooled down in record speed. He stepped out of his suit, leaving it to keep watch in case those assholes woke up and tried escaping.

"Peter?" Tony paused, seeing how badly the kid's legs were shaking. His poor baby was terrified.

There was no answer given back, Peter just continued to cry, so Tony knelt down, putting his hands on the teen's shoulders and carefully tried pulling him off the table.

"N-No more, please," the smaller boy begged, his face screwed tightly shut and his words coming out slurred.

It didn't take long for Tony to understand what was going on. Peter was stuck inside his own mind, being somewhere he wasn't, something that had happened before. Tony needed to bring him back before he went too deep.

"Sweetheart, it's me. You're safe now," Tony cooed as he proceeded to lift Peter off the table.

"Mr Stark?" Peter hesitated before peering over with heavy-lidded eyes, as if scared to get his hopes up and see that his mind had been playing tricks on him.

"Yes, I'm here. I've got you."

Hearing that, Peter instantly tried moving forward into the older man's arms but fell short of his goal, not being able to support himself. So Tony took over, dropping a hand from the kid's shoulder and wrapping it around his back before pulling him in, sitting them both on the floor.

"Peter, what's going on with you?" Tony frowned, taking in the sight of Peter struggling to get closer, seeking his warmth.

"T-They made me drink this thing, I don't know what," Peter murmured with shame being a heavy presence in his voice as he buried his face in the older man's shirt.

Those fucking assholes drugged him?

Tony's jaw tightened as he held back a string of curses that he'd love to let loose, just to ease some of his burning anger. Not in front of Peter, he told himself, he'll save it for the two who deserved it.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here," he firmly reassured, knowing how much Peter needed it. "Friday, get Happy here, _now_ , I don't care what he's doing," Tony spoke loud enough for her to hear from his suit before going back to speaking with Peter in his soft voice, "I need to get your clothes so I can get you dressed, okay?"

Peter's hand squeezed onto his shirt for a moment before he nodded and reluctantly let go. Tony then carefully placed him on the floor, shrugging off his jacket and placing it over the teen's shaking form for the time being.

He went about collecting Peter's belongings that were scattered around the room, and the whole time the kid had his eyes trained on Tony, almost as if he was scared that he'd leave him here to fend for himself.

"Where's your phone, sweetheart?" Tony asked as he knelt back down beside the boy, having now gathered all his clothing.

"Bathroom." Peter attempted to point towards the hallway.

Deciding to get the phone later and prioritize Peter's modesty first, Tony began the process of dressing him, something that wasn't done without difficulty since Peter had troubles moving. Slipping on his boxers was the hardest part, he could tell Peter wanted to do it himself, but there was no chance of that happening and Peter knew it, so he had no other choice but to let Tony do it for him.  
  
While pulling the dark grey cloth up Peter's tights, Tony forced himself not to look where he shouldn't be, even though he wanted to, god how he wanted to, but Peter was already in enough distress as is, having Tony ogling him on top of everything else obviously wasn't going to help.

Once he was dressed, Tony went back to holding him until Happy showed up, which thankfully wasn't a great deal later. He wanted Peter out of here, and he wanted those assholes dealt with.

After receiving Happy's text saying that he had arrived, the older man lifted Peter up and carried him to the car that was parked out the front. Looking concerned, Happy held the door open while Tony tried to slide Peter into the back seat, but when the teen realized that he wasn't coming with him, he panicked.

"No, don't leave me, please." Peter desperately clung to Tony's sleeve, his eyes re-filling with fear and more tears.

"It's alright, kid, Happy will look after you. I'll be right back, I won't take long."

"Promise?" Peter sniffled, loosening his grip slightly.

"I promise." Tony kissed his forehead, feeling guilty for how much he liked having Peter clinging to him and begging him not to leave. This wasn't the time to be thinking that.

After waiting for Peter's nod, Tony left him in the only hands he trusted to keep him safe other than his own, and soon he was back in the house, glaring down at the blond boy he had beaten.

There was too much blood staining the floor, meaning there was too much evidence, something that he hadn't been taking into consideration while beating him. He had to think fast because there was no way in hell he was leaving here with these two still alive, and he didn't want to keep Peter waiting any longer than necessary. But he couldn't leave the place looking like this, he needed to somehow get rid of any trace of Peter and him being here.

He started flicking through the small list of solutions in his head, crossing off any that were too time-consuming. It took a good minute until something finally clicked, something that could easily wipe out evidence, as well as make the boys soon to be deaths look like an accident. The answer was fire. A fire could rip through a house in minutes, destroying everything in its way, or better yet, kill anyone that couldn't get out of its path. The only challenge was finding a way to make it look like an accident.

Tony searched the house and quickly got disappointed when he saw no gas fireplace, so next, he went for the kitchen with the hopes of finding a gaslit oven he could use to start the fire with instead.

A smile spread across Tony's face when he found what he was looking for, a large four-burner stove tucked into the corner of the kitchen. It would work perfectly. 

Tony then rummaged through the house, looking for a candle that would set his plan into motion. He searched every drawer in sight until he finally found one, along with a lighter. It was only a small tealight, but it was still perfect for the job.

Pocketing the items, Tony walked back to the kitchen and played with the knobs on the gas stove, but then quickly stopped, thinking about how he didn't want the boys missing out on the show. No, that couldn't happen, he wanted them to be awake for this, just so they got the _opportunity_ to feel the fear of waiting for their own deaths. But how was he meant to do that without them running away?

Looking around, he saw nothing strong enough to tie them to or with. Any small chance of them getting out of their restraints was too high of a risk, plus the police finding their burnt bodies tied up wouldn't go down well.

The man sighed. This was taking too long. His poor Peter was drugged up in the car waiting for him. But that was it, having that thought in his head made an idea come to him. What if he gave them the same drug they gave Peter? Their bodies wouldn't be able to fight it as well, they'd barely be able to move. The only annoyance with that idea was that he didn't know where it was, or if they even had any left, he would have to wake one of them up to ask.

As he looked down at the two boys on the floor who were still passed out, Friday did a face scan on them and ran it through their school's yearbook to find out their names. Tony smirked when he saw a fresh bruise under the eye of the boy named Cory. It wasn't left there by him so the likelihood of it being from Peter was high. He was proud of Peter, even drugged up and terrified he was still able to get a one-up on them. It would've taken a large amount of bravery on his part, especially after everything they did to him.

Tony got Friday to hold the blond named Theo down with the suit while he grabbed a hand towel from the kitchen. He shoved the cloth down Theo's throat as a makeshift gag in case he woke up screaming, and once done, Tony kicked the boy in the gut, causing him to jolt awake from the pain.

"Nice of you to join me." Tony hovered over him with a hateful glare, casting a shadow across Theo's face as he blocked out the light from above.

Theo glanced around in confusion, trying to dislodge the gag from his mouth, but his confusion rapidly turned to fear when he realized he couldn't move his arms.

When their eyes finally met for the second time that night, Tony realized just how intimidating he must look, because a priceless look of horror appeared on Theo's face when he saw that he had a very pissed off Tony Stark staring down at him. It was something Tony would remember forever.

"I'm going to make this quick and I won't be repeating myself. I'm going to remove the gag, and if you scream, I'll break your jaw. Got it?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt us!" The blond begged as soon as the gag was ripped from his mouth, sounding as pathetic as he looked.

"I won't hurt you if you tell me what you gave Peter and where it is." It was a lie, but he wasn't in the mood to play interrogation.

"It was just a roofie! They're on my bedside table! I'm so sorry, I didn-"

Tony shoved the gag back in his mouth, not wanting to listen to his pathetic whining anymore because he got what he needed.

The way Theo said 'just a roofie' like it wasn't that big of a deal pissed him off even more, however, Tony did relax a little bit knowing it was a drug that Peter would be able to fight off quickly with no side effects.

He left the suit to hold Theo down while he got the drugs, and when he found the bedroom, he was glad to see the idiot hadn't lie to him. There were three pills left in a small, clear plastic bag on the bedside table. He didn't even want to think about what they had planned for the others.

Picking up the bag, Tony took note of how familiar the bed to his left seemed. Then it hit like a heavy hand slapping him across the face. This was where they assaulted Peter in the videos, this was the very room they started this all in, where they touched what wasn't theirs and hurt his boy.

He was going to sleep well knowing this place would be up in flames.

Not wanting to stay another second in that room, Tony made it back to the kitchen and mixed the pills into whatever two drinks he could find.

Pouring the first one down Cory's throat had been easy at first seeing as though he was still unconscious, but then he just had to go and wake up, coughing and thrashing around. Thankfully Tony was stronger and had him easily pinned down, staring into his eyes until he could fight no longer.

Getting Theo to drink it was harder, though, after a fair amount of struggling to get his mouth open, he eventually got it down his throat, along with a few threats of breaking every one of his ribs thrown in there as well. He held a hand over the boy's mouth and waited for the drug to start taking effect, and only when he saw the boy starting to go sluggish did he let go. He didn't bother putting the gag back in seeing as though he'd be too drugged up to make much noise.

Tony and the suit took both boys into the kitchen, Tony dragging Cory along by the hair, remembering that Peter had told him that they pulled his hair at one point. The closer they were to the source of fire the better. Unfortunately, there wasn't any time to 'play around' with them, he was already taking to long, plus he was eager to get on with it.

Once gaining both boy's attention, Tony made sure they could see him walking over to the stove, turning a burner on high before blowing the flame out so that the gas was escaping freely. Tony listened to the sound of it rushing out before doing the same to the other three burners, and it didn't take long for the unpleasant smell of gas to start filling the air.

"Soon as that gas touches any flame this whole place goes up, and the police aren't going to see it as anything more than stupid kids who didn't know how to  turn off a gas stove properly, a _tragic_ accident." Tony grinned at the thought, relishing the look of terror on both boy's faces.

Cory was struggling weakly on the ground, yet getting nowhere, whereas the blond started crying and pleading for their lives, most of it coming out in unintelligible slurs.

"Your cries don't mean shit to me," Tony hissed out bitterly as he knelt down beside them. "You fucked up. You touched and hurt what's mine, and now you get what's coming to you." His tone was cold and unforgiving. "Have fun." The older man gave them one last smile before walking into the lounge room which was only a door away.

Tony took the candle out of his pocket, running his thumb over the smooth surface as he smelt the air around him, making sure no gas had made its way in there yet, and when satisfied that it hadn't, he lit the candle and placed it on the coffee table. The flame was far enough away that it would take a few minutes for the gas to reach it, enough time for them to stew in their own juices.

He took in the scene around him one more time before happily leaving, though not before grabbing Peter's phone and letting his suit retract back to where it belonged. As much as he would love to stay and watch them burn, he needed to get as far away from there as he could, so he left them to burn by themselves and went and joined back up with Peter and Happy in the car.

Tony opened the back door and peered in to see Peter still lying across the seat just where he left him, looking small and afraid, trying to figure out where the noise of him opening the door had come from, but his head looked too heavy to hold up.

In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have touched Peter without making it known who it was doing the touching, because when the older man started moving the kid aside so he could sit down with him, Peter cowered away from the contact and his breathing quickly became uneven.

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's just me again," Tony spoke gently, showing the boy he meant no harm. He hated seeing him like this, so broken and scared by the hands of somebody else.

"Mr Stark?" Peter asked with that same slurred and questioning tone from earlier.

"Yeah, just me," Tony confirmed as he lifted Peter into a seated position so he could slide in beside him, and once he was properly inside, he pulled the kid over and fitted him perfecting into his lap.

"Please don't leave me again." Peter cried as he nestled himself into the older man's chest.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tony caressed what little access he had to the boy's face, brushing softly over the growing bruise on his cheek.

Peter whimpered under the touch, but the older man calmly hushed him which not only quieted the boy down but also made him cling on a little tighter. Tony hoped it wasn't just the drugs that had Peter acting like this. He enjoyed the feeling of the kid holding onto him for safety far too much.

They stayed parked outside the house for a small while, letting Peter come to himself a little more before Happy drove them away. Peter didn't need to see the house go up in flames.

Under Tony's orders, Happy drove slow, taking each bend carefully. He'd much rather get to the tower as fast as they could, but the last thing he wanted was for Peter to get car sick, he was dealing with enough already. There was a reward for diving slow, however, and that reward came in the form of firetrucks rushing past them, going towards the direction of Theo's house. The teen tensed up in his lap at the loud noise and Tony responded by hugging him closer which seemed to do the trick.

Tony smiled with the thought of those pricks being dead, feeling no remorse with their deaths on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos! Always makes my day <3


	11. Chapter 11

Peter was leaning against Tony's chest as the older man carried him through the elevator doors of the penthouse, feeling protected because he knew no one else would hurt him while Tony was there. Peter's head was still fairly dizzy, but his body was fighting off the effects of the drug well and he was slowly getting ahold of his bearings again. At least now he was capable of holding himself up.

Tony sat the teen on the bed so his back was resting on the headboard, being glad to see that Peter was gaining control back. Tony then sat himself down on the edge of the bed beside the younger boy's legs, having more questions to ask then he cared to count.

"How did they get you into his house?" Tony started off with what seemed like the most simple.

Peter averted his gaze down to his hands that were resting on his thighs, knowing this was the time to come clean about everything. There was no point in lying to Tony anymore, he knew who they were now anyway.

"I went there myself," he shamefully admitted.

Tony stared at him, trying to make sense of what he had just heard, but he couldn't begin to fathom what would make Peter do such a thing. He had originally thought they kidnapped him or something, this was far from what he'd been imagining.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"They said they would send that photo around if I didn't." Peter didn't elaborate, already knowing that Tony would know what photo he was talking about.

Tony sighed, piecing the puzzle together. They blackmailed him. "We had a deal, Peter, you were meant to tell me if they did anything."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't want people to know."

"I told you, I could've taken care of it."

Peter cried quietly, not having anything to say back to that. He already felt stupid enough for not saying something sooner.

"Tonight obviously wasn't the first time they did something, was it?" Tony tried looking Peter in the eyes to see if he could help calm his cries, but the kid was avoiding any form of eye contact.

"N-No, it wasn't the first."

"What else did they do?" Tony almost growled, his tone getting a little deeper without his consent, but he tried to hold it back, knowing that letting his anger out would do nothing good.

"On my first day back at school-"

"This happened that long ago and you didn't tell me?!" Tony interrupted, his voice rising on its own. So much for trying to help Peter stay calm.

"I'm sorry! I was scared of people finding out!" Peter hugged himself. He knew he would of disappointed Tony by not saying anything, and it hurt to see that disappointment plain as day on his face. "Now they're going to tell everyone."

Peter had tried so hard to stop it from happening, he had been ready to go through that hell again just to make sure it didn't, but it was all for nothing because Cory and Theo were definitely going to say something now. He had seen Tony beating Theo up before he turned away, and he also heard him doing something to Cory as well, but he knew that wasn't going to be enough to stop the boy's from talking, if anything, it was going to make them want to spread it even more.

"They aren't going to be saying anything, I took care of it." Tony was speaking softly again, having gotten more of a grip on himself now. He hated getting angry at the kid, he didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Yes, he was mad at him for going against their agreement, but what's happened, happened, there was no changing it, and getting angry about it wasn't going to help their current situation. He'll talk to him another time about his lying.

"How?" 

"We can talk about it later, but for now I want you to tell me what they did at school." Tony understood that Peter would eventually find out about him killing them, the kid was too smart to not put two and two together, however, he wanted to hold it off for as long as he could for obvious reasons.

"Peter, you have to let me know," Tony said firmly after not receiving an answer, getting put even more on edge seeing that Peter didn't want to talk about what the boys had done.

"They took me into the bathrooms-"

Tony prayed that Peter wasn't about to say what he thought he was going to say.

"-and they blackmailed me into going over to Theo's house." Peter rubbed his arm anxiously, hating having to relive that day in his head, and the memories were only going to get worse from there.

"Did they do anything else to you after that?" Please say no.

"Not on that day."

"Fuck," Tony muttered while rubbing his face. If they've assaulted him again Tony knew he was going to lose his shit, he was already holding himself back from punching things. "Peter, you need to tell me everything."

Peter really didn't want to, he'd had enough of thinking about them, but Tony clearly wasn't going to stop until he got answers.

"The day after that, Cory- he- h-he tried to make me give him a blowjob." The teen stilled when he saw Tony's angry eyes snap up to meet his own. He again knew it wasn't him Tony was angry at, but it didn't make it any less unsettling being stared at like that. "But I didn't! Theo walked in and stopped him," he quickly finished, getting relieved when he saw the older man relaxing a bit.

"Did they do anything else?" The older man asked, hoping that's where it ended. Hearing that Theo stopped Cory from assaulting Peter didn't make Tony think any differently about the prick.

"They would touch me all the time, that's it," Peter mumbled, now picking at his fingernails, being uncertain as to how Tony was going to react to the fact that he had let them keep touching him for so long.

"What do you mean by _touch you_?" A hard scowl formed on Tony's face as he gritted his teeth, a high wave of possessiveness crashing over him at the thought of _anyone_ having their dirty hands on _his_ boy.

"While I was in class or walking in the halls t-they would- they'd touch or squeeze my- " Peter made a small gesture with his hands that didn't really resemble anything, he was too humiliated to say it out loud, but going by the darkening look on Tony's face, the message got across.

Tony was regretting not cutting those prick's hands from their bodies before he set the house alight. He felt like an idiot for even believing that they wouldn't have tried something else. Knowing they've had their hands on Peter again was making it near impossible for him to keep control of himself. He was fighting with that familiar urge to replace every touch they made with his own, just like he had done before.

"Can you tell me what they did to you tonight?" Tony went on with his questions, even though it was probably the worst decision for him right now. He'd already seen that they had Peter naked, but he didn't know how far they went. When helping the kid off the coffee table, he couldn't help but give his ass a quick look over, and to his relief, there didn't seem to have been any signs of damage having been done.

But then he saw Peter shaking his head while biting his bottom lip as if to stop it from trembling, making him think that something worse did happen.

"It's okay, you can tell me." Tony rested a hand on Peter's knee, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb.

"C-Cory was- he was kissing me while Theo held me and touched-" Peter's mouth ran dry, he couldn't get the words out, all he could feel was Theo's finger where it shouldn't be. "I can't."

"Yes you can." Tony was positive he already knew, and hearing it out loud would only make his fucked-up desires darken, but he needed to know, he would never rest well while having that question on his mind. "Where did he touch you?"

"Everywhere," Peter whispered, openly cringing at the memory. "H-He touched me- _there_ , and then later used his f-fing-" he couldn't say it.

"His fingers?" Tony finished for him, wishing he was wrong.

Peter shut his eyes and nodded, a small sob passing his lips. Feeling his nose starting to drip, he brought his sleeve up to wipe it, and when he looked down, he was confused to see blood now running along it, until he remembered getting hit in the face by Cory. The blood was still on him. He was a mess.

"Did he put his fingers inside you?" Tony questioned, being calm on the outside, but underneath he was a second away from snapping. He was already furious about Cory kissing Peter, so he knew he wasn't going to react well if he found out Theo had done that. None of this was directed at Peter of course, he knew this wasn't his fault.

Peter continued to cry while nodding his head yet again, the feeling of being dirty rolling across his body.

Tony inhaled deeply then slowly exhaled, telling himself not to lose it in front of the kid. The raging side of him was easier to control by a mile, but his possessive side was a different story. He could feel the exact moment the walls broke, he couldn't hold it back anymore, he _needed_ to fix it. He had done it once before, he can do it again.

"It's alright, sweetheart." Tony encased him in a hug, bringing them closer together, exactly how they should be. "I'll make it better."

"H-How?" A small panic rose in Peter's chest, remembering back to the last time Tony had said that to him.

"We're going to have a shower."

Peter dropped his head, figuring that Tony must think he was dirty too. Of course he did, why wouldn't he? "Because I'm dirty?"

"No, not in that way. I just want to help you get cleaned up, you still have blood on your face," Tony told him truthfully, though leaving out the more important details, like how he wanted the scent of the other boys off him. The only other person Peter was allowed to smell like was him.

"You want me to shower with you?" Peter's eyes widened, coming to the full realization of what Tony was suggesting.

"I'm going to help you."

"H-Help?" Peter repeated in a slightly fearful and questioning tone, following the older man with his eyes as he got off the bed. "Mr Stark, I-I- don't-"

"Shh, you're alright. I've got you," Tony promised, easily scooping Peter up in his arms.

"But-"

"I'll take care of you."

If Peter wasn't shedding enough tears already, he definitely was now. Four weeks ago he had been repulsed by the idea of showering with Tony, but now it was just another thing he was letting happen. Something inside of him was telling him not to fight, even though deep down he knew this wasn't right.

Lowering Peter down on his wobbling legs, Tony made sure the teen could hold himself up before letting go completely to turn the shower on. The older man started with his own clothes, stripping them away and throwing them in the hamper beside the towel rack. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't eager to undress Peter again, the number of dreams he'd had about his body was definitely unhealthy.

Peter swallowed harshly as Tony approached him, naked and not bothering to hide himself. There was no insecurity in the way Tony walked, nor was there any kind of hesitation when the older man stood in front of him and began tugging his shirt off.

Peter let himself be undressed, his focus never leaving the dark grey tiled floor, trying everything not to notice Tony's cock that was in his peripheral vision. Everything was mirroring the night of the cocktail party, how there was no begging, no fighting, only tears leaving the corners of his eyes, only this time when Tony got to his boxers, he didn't try and stop him, he simply let the older man pull them down.

Peter immediately covered himself with his hands, something that Tony thankfully didn't say anything about, instead, he started coaxing the teen towards the shower, and Peter followed without as much as a word of protest. The words were all there in the back of his throat, he knew exactly what he should be saying and doing to stop this, but nothing was coming out.

Getting Peter under the warm spray was easy enough, but having the will power to not watch as the water soaked his body was impossible. Tony told himself to not let his eyes roam too much, but it was hopeless from the beginning and soon they were wandering on their own accord. There were far too many bruises covering Peter's smooth skin that weren't his, bruises that were done out of excessive violence, like the one blooming over the kid's cheekbone for example, clearly it had been done by someone hitting him across the face.

Tony wiped at the faded trail of dry blood that had dripped from Peter's nose, rinsing it under the water until there was no trace left behind. He had to remind himself that those assholes were dead and they'd never be hurting Peter again, it was the only thing keeping him calm at the moment.

Tony tried making gentle work of grabbing Peter's arm, but the boy didn't seem to have seen it coming. Peter's bicep muscles became defined as his arm tensed up, locking in place and hindering Tony from moving it. Peter was strong, he easily had the capability of knocking him down now, even with that drug still coursing through his veins, but he'd been so good for him this past month that Tony was confident that the kid wouldn't even try.

Tony eased his grip, almost fully letting go before reminding Peter that he just wanted to help, hoping it would remove some doubt in the boy's mind, because he was, he was going to help him get rid of those touches that didn't belong on him.

Peter's eyes briefly flickered up before they found their way back to the floor. There was a pause, a hesitation, Tony could practically see a war going on inside the teen's head, but after some time, he made the right decision by letting himself go slack in Tony's hand, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as if there was a tightness in his throat.

Now smiling at Peter's acquiescence, Tony went back to lifting the arm in his hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing over each fingerprint that he found, then giving the other arm the same treatment after the first was done.

Peter closed his eyes when the older man's lips came in contact with his cheekbone, light and short like all the others had been, but when Tony leaned away and didn't immediately return, Peter got this weird feeling in his chest that came out of nowhere, all because Tony hadn't kissed him yet. Peter wanted to hate himself, he really did, because he was actually getting worried that Tony was going to forget about his lips. Cory was still on them and he wanted that foul taste of cheap beer gone. Only Tony could do that for him.

"He kissed me," Peter mumbled out without even thinking, and nearly straight away he regretted it. He sounded so desperate. What was wrong with him?

Tony held back a growl. No one had the right to kiss Peter, no one but him. The thought of someone else even trying riled that ugly anger inside of him. He had to fix it.

Tony took his time in claiming Peter's lips, turning them a deep red with his own. It didn't bother him that the kid never reciprocated, Peter not fighting it was enough to make him happy. So when Tony felt the boy's lips moving ever so slightly with his own, he was more than a little taken aback by it. It was done so shyly and faint that Tony nearly thought he had imagined it or that it was an accident on Peter's part, but then it kept on happening, small, little movements of the kid's jaw, so innocent and sweet. Fuck did it feel good.

Peter didn't know what he was doing anymore, he couldn't even begin to understand what was going on inside his own head. He was kissing Tony back, something he told himself he would never do again. It was like his lips had their own thoughts. But it was helping in some messed up way, it was getting the memory of Cory off him faster.

Tony didn't want to end this but had to eventually, he needed to get back to what he was doing. So once Peter's lips were well claimed, the older man reluctantly put distance between them. Peter's gaze stayed glued to the tiles when he opened his eyes, and even with water drops from the shower on his face, Tony could tell that he was still crying. He looked so lost.

When Peter noticed Tony grabbing a loofah from the shower hanger beside them, he tilted his head up, watching on cautiously as the older man pumped some soap into it before lathering it up. He didn't say anything when it was brought to his chest, or when Tony started rubbing it in circular motions, cleaning his skin, he simply remained quiet, allowing the other man to do the work for him.

Tony moved the loofah down the boy's chest, lingering longer then he should before eventually reaching his stomach. Peter squirmed anxiously when he wandered lower, brushing the soft sponge across his hip bone in one long drag. But instead of going any further, Tony ventured over the teen's hip then back up his side towards his chest, coating it with a fresh layer of suds before continuing to his shoulders and arms.

Peter shivered when he was turned around, the spray of water now hitting his front and washing away the remanding soap. There was no way of covering himself, at least not without taking his hands away from his crotch, meaning that Tony was now getting a full view of his backside. He had no idea how he was still standing at this point, his legs were trembling like crazy, but he managed to stay up, even when the older man began scrubbing his back, getting lower and lower with each stroke.

Tony paused as he got to the curve of Peter's ass, then made the decision to hang the loofah back up. He couldn't help but stare at the teen's rounded cheeks, taking note of how pretty they looked with bubbles dripping down them. Knowing that someone else had again seen him naked like this was making it hard for him to keep it together, and he was doing everything he could to block out what Theo had done with his fingers. But how could he with Peter right in front of him refreshing the thought?

The older man crept closer, holding the smaller boy by his narrow hip. He couldn't let himself snap again. Could he? They had come so far together, Peter was trusting him again, barely an hour ago the kid was clinging to him as if his life depended on it, and acting on his possessive side could unravel all that progress. But the image of someone else's fingers inside his boy was stuck in his head. He knew it was fucked up, he knew it was wrong, and he knew more than anything that he shouldn't give in. He'd had these thoughts before, he had fought them once and failed miserably.

He told himself to stop here, that he couldn't touch him in that way. However, in the end, Tony's good side didn't win yet again, it was smothered out, and before he could stop, he was dragging his soap covered finger down the cleft of the boy's ass.

"Mr Stark!" Peter squeaked out as he jolted violently, rocking forward on his feet and sending his face right into the spray of water.

"Shh," Tony crooned, running his finger down again, this time stopping at Peter's tight little entrance. It felt just as good as what he remembered it did.

Peter whimpered behind closed lips as the older man began petting his hole, the pad of his finger pressing against him teasingly, the tip nudging in ever so slightly.

"M-Mr Stark, wh-what are you doing?" Peter's small and confused voice cracked as he stammered. He already suspected what Tony was up to, it shouldn't have taken him by surprise as much as it did. The possessive look he saw in Tony's eyes when he told him what Theo had done was a big enough tip-off, not to mention how his senses had gone off multiple times since then.

"I'm helping." The older man told him in a way the sounded like it was meant to be reassuring.

Helping? This didn't feel like helping, but before Peter had any more time to think about it, he was gasping and snapping forward once again as the finger found its way inside him, just past the first knuckle. Peter could definitely tell Tony's fingers were bigger than Theo's, not by much but still enough to notice.

The smaller boy braced himself on the wall in front of him, hands sticking flat against it to stop him from falling. He didn't know what to do. He could prevent Tony from going any further, but his mind was telling him not to because Tony had said he just wanted to help. He had already disobeyed so much tonight by letting the other boys touch him, and not saying anything about it until it was almost too late. He didn't want to give Tony another reason to be disappointed in him.

Having Peter bent forward made it easier for Tony to sink his finger in comfortably, but soap was no good substitute for lube, the real thing was going to be required if he was going to do this right. He didn't want to make this painful for the kid, he had already made the mistake of being too harsh the night of the cocktail party, he shouldn't have bitten him in the way that he did, a simple hickey would've been enough to suffice, but something uncontrollable had come over him, the urge to mark up what was his. He couldn't let that roughness slip out of him again, the possessiveness was already enough to deal with.

Tony went back to massaging the boy's ring of muscle, drawing out another quiet whimper from the youth in front of him.

"I'm going to be right back, okay? Just stay here." Tony kissed Peter's shoulder blade before withdrawing his hands altogether and stepping out of the shower.

Without knowing why, Peter rested his forehead on the tiled wall and waited like he was told. He couldn't even begin to guess what Tony was doing, but he was done, right? Theo didn't do anything more then what he just did.

The older man re-entered the warm steam of the shower only seconds later, taking back his place behind him. Peter was caught off guard when he felt hands on his thighs, coaxing them apart a few inches further. He hunched his shoulders forward as his feet slid away from one another, feeling self-conscious as his ass cheeks parted from the movement. What was Tony doing?

Once settled, there was silence between them, nothing but the sound of the shower could be heard, but that silence was briefly replaced with the sound of something being clicked opened, a noise that he recognized but couldn't pin, however, before Peter could place it, Tony was pushing between his cheeks again, and this time there was something slick and cold coating the man's fingers. It didn't take long after that for him to understand what it was, and soon the thick substance was covering his hole, making him shiver as it warmed up to his body's temperature.

He thought Tony was done, but the man was working his way inside of him again, passing the first knuckle than the second, making it clear that he wasn't. Instead of protesting, Peter kept his mouth shut and watched the stream of water run down the drain, even as Tony pressed down on his inner walls, caressing him.

However, things changed when he felt a second finger trying to join the first.

"H-He- he didn't use two," he quickly tried telling him, but the older man simply hummed and continued pushing them in, causing Peter to whine softly at the stretch. "Mr Stark, please."

"You're doing great." Tony could feel Peter tensing around his fingers, clearly getting distressed, but he couldn't stop now. It was good to know that the prick hadn't used more than one finger, however, Tony wasn't going to give up until he felt like any touch that wasn't his was gone.

Tony bent forward, kissing the boy's neck and sucking lightly as he bottomed out, both digits now opening Peter's pretty little passage. Tony's cock swelled when he saw the beautiful sight, remembering what it looked like stretching for his cock that night, how perfect it had felt as he sunk in inch by inch, claiming what was his. He wanted to feel that warm heat twitching around him again, but this couldn't be about his pleasure. It was already established before that those assholes didn't give a single shit about Peter's pleasure, they only did it for their own, which had him thinking, this could be another opportunity to show Peter just how different he was. He was already here anyway, so why not keep going? Why not keep going until he had Peter coming undone by his touch again?

Just when Peter started getting used to the stretch, the fingers slowly began leaving his body, making him think it was over, but as it turned out, he was wrong yet again. The fingers stopped at their tips, hesitating for a moment before going right back in.

"Mr Stark, he didn't do it like that," Peter breathed out, trying to dig his nails into the wall as the fingers carefully fucked into him.

"I'm not hurting you, am I, sweetheart? I'm being gentle."

"Bu-"

"Just relax and let me take care of you," Tony cooed, putting his free arm around the smaller boy's small frame to try and help keep him steady. He was amazed that Peter was even standing up considering the state his legs were in, the way they were shaking reminded him of a newborn fawn struggling to stand.

Peter's stomach was tensed up as Tony rested his open hand over it, and only when he started caressing it in a calming motion did it loosen. Tony loved watching the kid relax with his help, he cherished ever time he would go slack in his arms after coming down from a panic attack, but what he was about to do was sure to spark the opposite response.

Slowly, Tony glided his hand down the teen's navel, doubting that Peter was catching on to what he was doing, not when he was too busy focusing on the fingers that were fucking into him. But when he reached his crotch, inches away from his cock, the boy's shoulder blades seized up as if he just noticed, giving Tony a full display of his toned muscles.

Not wanting to draw it out any longer, Tony closed his fist around Peter's cock, earning him yet another sinful, strained noise from the teen. Peter was still soft, he expected no less, but that was okay, he'd have that problem fixed soon enough.

"Wh-What-, Mr Stark, what're-" Peter tripped over his words, but the older man was again successfully hushing him before he could get any more out, whispering that he was going to take care of him.

Peter made a choked noise mixed between a whimper and a moan when Tony began stroking him, slowly with a softly closed fist while still mumbling words of reassurance into his ear. He would have never believed that he'd let Tony do this to him again, never thought he'd just stand there and take it when he had a clear advantage of strength. But what if he pushed Tony off and hurt him by accident? He couldn't do that, not after everything he'd helped him with, like saving him from Theo and Cory or gifting him all those nice things, and of course helping him through his panic attacks, making him feel like he was actually worth something.

Tony's large hands were skillful, something that Peter already knew. The older man knew exactly when to turn his wrist, and exactly how tight he should hold and when to adjust his grip. The feeling of someones else's hand on his cock was still as foreign as it was before, and the shock of him getting hard by it was just as strong as the last time.

Slightly panicking at his body's reaction, the teen shifted his weight around as he quickly began growing in the man's hand, squirming restlessly as the fingers inside him faintly scissored apart. Shame pooled in Peter's chest as the hands continued their work with no interruption from him, the same shame that was going through him the last time Tony had made him cum. But Tony was just trying to help, he wasn't hurting him. Right? Tony wasn't like the others, he was different. Tony cared about him, just like he said he did.

A high pitched whine found its way past the teen's lips when Tony's fingers suddenly hit something familiar. Tony seemed happy with his find because he didn't falter in going right back to it, humming deeply while rubbing both digits over it, getting a sharp jerk from Peter. Peter could remember Tony playing with that spot once before, how could he forget? He remembered what it did to him, how it made his body shudder and twitch on its own, how it made his cock uncontrollably throb, not unlike right now.

Having the boy's hard cock back in his hand was making his own leak, craving release, and it was taking everything in him to ignore it. Tony couldn't get over how compliant Peter was being, how well he was taking everything that was being given to him. It was beautiful, worlds better then him begging for it to stop and needing to be held down.

"You're mine, aren't you, sweetheart? You belong to me," Tony purred, toying with the smooth tip of Peter's cock, pressing his thumb softly over the boy's slit before bringing his hand back down his length, tightening his fist as he pumped faster.

Peter nodded against the tiles, accepting who he belonged to. It wasn't like he was in the position to refuse, but even if he did try, he had doubts that his mind would let him.

"Say it." Tony pressed himself into the right side of smaller boy's back, wanting to be close when he heard the words coming from his boy's mouth.

"I-I belong to you, Mr Stark," Peter found himself saying with little delay, his voice wavering as the older man groaned thickly over his shoulder. He was too preoccupied to notice the hard cock pressed along his hip thanks to Tony repeatedly hitting that spot over and over again, getting him closer to the edge with each teasing motion. "Mr Stark, please, st- I-I can't." He could, and he would if Tony didn't stop soon, he'd shamefully cum by the man's hands for a second time.

"You can. Just let go for me, sweetheart," Tony whispered, his breath becoming more present in his voice, and hardly thirty seconds after he said it, Peter was coming undone, his cries getting get caught in his throat as cum spilled out from his slit in a steady stream, getting faster as he was fisted harder.

Tony held him up in what way he could as the teen's toes curled and his knees buckled, all the while groaning at the stimulation his cock was receiving from having the boy's hip uncontrollably thrashing against it.

Tony nearly could've cum simply from the muffled mewling sounds that were gracing his ears. He imagined that it was what heaven sounded like, if there was one, not that he'd ever get in after what he'd done. This was as close to it as he was going to get.

Now wriggling, Peter's back knocked against Tony's front as the older man milked him for every last drop, dragging out this moment so he could savor it, and only when Peter began whining and jerking with each move did he stop his strokes. Tony eased his fingers from the teen's hole, loving the quiet whimpers he received for it, yet kept his hand around Peter's cock as it slowly softened. He didn't want to let go, who knew when he'd get this chance again. Maybe next time Peter wouldn't be so complaisant.

Tony observed Peter's breathing, watching his shoulders rise and fall as he panted heavily, his head still resting on the shower wall, coming down from the haze of his orgasm. Even with his back turned and face hidden he was beautiful, Tony couldn't get over it, and neither could his cock apparently. It was still aching alongside Peter's hip, calling for attention. Maybe he could get away with rubbing himself over the curve of the boy's ass, or simply jerking off until he came all over his back, at least then Peter wouldn't be able to notice it, it would be washed away before he even felt the warmth of it painting his skin.

Just as Tony was about to take hold of his needy cock, he heard a faint sniffle, that quiet that it was almost drowned out by the sound of running water. He turned his focus to the noise and saw Peter rubbing his eyes as tried to stand up straight, attempting to hide his weak sobs but failing.

Instead of disregarding it, Tony knocked every one of those dark thoughts out of his head and turned the boy around, letting the water wash away the lube from the teen's abused hole as he wrapped his arm around him, deciding there and then that he had been greedy enough for one night, he had already done what he set out to do.

Wanting that comfort he'd grown used to, Peter was about to bury his face in the man's neck without thinking about it but paused when something poked him in the stomach. It should have been obvious what it was, but it wasn't, he hadn't been expecting it, so when Peter glanced between them and got an eyeful of the older man's erection pressing into him, he instinctively gasped and pulled away.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Tony was quick to speak, not letting Peter get far before bringing him right back where he belonged, in his arms.

More timidly then ever, Peter relaxed into the man's chest, trying to forget the very blatant indicator that was showing him how much Tony enjoyed what just happened. Peter had sobs catching in his throat, still being ashamed of himself, not only because he came and  almost collapsed because it felt so good, but also because he allowed it, he allowed Tony to get that far, he allowed himself to let go, all because Tony told him to, and now, instead of fighting to get away, he was finding comfort in these arms, far from where he should be finding it.

Eventually, once Peter had calmed down enough, the shower was turned off and the boy was led out then given a towel. Knowing that Tony had seen him naked on multiple different occasions didn't stop Peter from hiding himself, if anything it made him feel even more insecure, especially with those eyes roaming over him. Though, having the older man's lingering gaze on him, while in such a vulnerable situation, still didn't compare to the skin-crawling feeling he'd get from a simple glance sent his way by Theo or Cory.

"I don't have any other clothes," Peter mumbled while hugging the towel high up on his waist after having dried himself. He didn't know how to act right now, everything felt strange, he wondered if he should even be speaking, but he really didn't want to get back into his dirty clothes, they were stained now, they'd probably never be clean again. He was glad he didn't wear anything Tony had brought him, he wouldn't want any of his gifts getting ruined.

"We don't need them," the older man insisted instead of offering some of his own like he should have. He wanted Peter like this for as long as he could.

Seeing that Peter was trying to work himself up to protest, Tony silenced him with a quick kiss, which worked wonders. The boy simply looked down while anxiously biting his bottom lip, frowning slightly, and when Tony tugged him towards the bedroom, he stayed quiet and followed, looking like he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out.

The towel was taken off him by the older man then carelessly drowned to the floor, and before long, Peter was tucked under the covers with Tony joining him only moments later, pulling him over so they were firmly pressed together, identical to the last time they shared this bed.

Tony was still painful hard by this point, but it would go away soon enough, at least he hoped it would. Having Peter so close and naked was doing nothing to help, not to mention how Peter kept on shifting around in the embrace, twisting one way then the other like he was trying to get comfortable. He knew the kid didn't mean anything by it, but every little move he made was sending friction to his cock, making it more and more difficult not to give in and do something about it.

"Kid, try and keep still for me," Tony practically begged, exhaling slowly through his nose as he brought his hands down on Peter's hips, locking him in place.

Peter mumble a little apology. The only reason he couldn't stop moving was because Tony's cock was still pressing into him, more now than before.

Tony smiled, sighing with a little bit of relief before he went about petting the boy's drying hair. "Get some sleep, I'll watch over you tonight."

Peter was almost certain he wasn't going to sleep tonight, not with the looming threat of Cory and Theo spreading his secrets, or the memory of what they had tried doing invading his thoughts, and even what Tony had done. But he closed his eyes anyway, tears dripping as they shut. He did it because, well, Tony told him to, and strangely enough he wanted to listen and be good. It was a feeling he couldn't describe.

The shame of this all remained heavy on his chest. In the shower, he had bent to Tony's will as if he had been doing it his whole life, like easily accepting that he belonged to the older man, then saying it out loud when it was asked of him. But it was okay, it had to be, Tony was just helping like he said, and in some messed up way it did help, at least that's what he thought. He couldn't taste Cory anymore or feel Theo's fingers on him, it was only Tony, and he'd rather the gentle hands of that man on him over them any day.

Tony almost thought that Peter wasn't going to be getting to sleep tonight, but after hours of waiting, the kid finally drifted, leaving him alone with his own thoughts.

He didn't want to let Peter go, what if something bad happened to him again? What if next time it ended up worse and he got killed? He wouldn't be able to live with that.

He could always get him to move in, at least there he could keep a proper eye on him. The only problem with that was May. Considering the state Peter was in right now, Tony had a good feeling that he'd be able to manipulate Peter into staying, but it was May he had to convince. Well, in all honesty, that wasn't really true, was it? Peter's an adult, if he wanted to move out there wouldn't be anything May could do to stop him.

Unfortunately though, Peter moving in would only fix one problem. There was another, one that could ruin everything, and it all had to do with how Peter was going to react to him having killed three people for him. The news of Theo and Cory's deaths would likely spread around the school like wildfire, but it wasn't like he could just drag Peter away from there and stop him from hearing it all together.

Or could he?

Tony thought on it but quickly came to the realization that keeping Peter way from school gossip would come down to some unsavory things. He'd have to hide him away, completely cut him off from any form of social media, the odds of his friends talking to him about it was high. He couldn't do that to Peter. Yes, he threatened it before, but that was only if he told anyone about them, which would still very much happen if he did, it was just a last resort. However having said that, Tony did think it was a nice thought, having Peter all to himself, hidden away in one of his many houses scattered across the world.

He'd figure something out eventually, and everything was going to work out just fine, everything will come good in the end. Even if Peter did find out, he'd come around with time. He'll make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where I originally left the story, I keep it on 11/? because I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue or not. I have some ideas of what I'd like to happen like Tony taking Peter away to his house in California for 'awhile', telling Peter it would probably be best to take a week off school to help get his mind off of things (he also gets Peter to lie to May and tell her he's needed on a avengers mission or something like that) and pretty much continues with manipulating him from there.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
